Family Guy - On My Own and My Own Weird Path
by Hero King Zeta 1991
Summary: This is a story about Brian Griffin leavinhg his home in search of his own life,but ends up having the adventure of a life time. Join this dog on his travel to the multiverse. written by AdventureKing2017 Adopted by me!
1. Chapter 1 - Brian has enough

**Chapter 1 - Brian has ****enough**

Did you ever thought or felt like your life was meaningless? That so much outside and inside of you had changed and you refused to see that? Sorry if i am being annoying getting your time to just talk about me a little bit.

It was a normal day at the city of Quahog...well as normal as it gets but a certain dog who lived in the residence of the griffins was thinking about his own stuff meanwhile in Stewie room. Talking about him as he enters the room seeing his white furred friend.

"What the deuce, Brian! I thought you took this time of the day to take a nap" Stewie said looking at Brian.

"I can't do this anymore Stewie" Brian said in a sad and low voice looking at the window with his back at Stewie view even though his voice was low it was loud enough for the baby to hear.

"What? Brian what do you mean by that? Are you feeling sick?" The baby asked his questions worried.

"I need my own life Stewie and i can't do that here, not anymore ok? I feel like i need a change and quick" Brian said with a sign of anxiety in his voice.

"Ok Ok! Let's calm down'" Stewie said trying to make Brian to relax meanwhile he closes the door and lock it to make sure no one gets inside.

"Ok sit down and let's talk about this. Why do you suddenly felt like this?" he asks.

"It's not suddenly Stewie. I have being thinking about this for months already and I realized that I'm not happy with my life or who I turned out to be. I...have nothing to be proud of Stewie, I feel like everything is just so awful when I look back" Brian said sad with his head down.

"C'mon Brian you're not thinking Straight we all got bad times. Have you being drinking?" The baby asked trying to see if his friend was drunk.

"I'm not drunk, okay? It would be harder to believe in my own words if I was. Look, I depend on everyone around me for everything. What do I have here? A great friendship with Peter?'' Brian Said Sarcastic.

''I can name all the things that makes that fat bastard a fucking horrible friend not just to me but with other, and five pages won't even be enough to get it done'' Brian said with anger.

Good thing is Stewie put sound proof walls on his room so no one can hear what he does there.

'' Calm down Brian, we all know he is an idiot, no one here is the best in what they were supposed to be'' Stewie reply with an agreement.

'' Yeah but they don't even try, they are hypocrites, they can't hold on what they talk or promise, they only care about getting what they want and what is more good for themselves...kind of like me'' He said.

"Ok Brian, I don't want to be the douchebag here but do you think you are the only one who suffers because of the fat man and the red hair bitch? Also instead of Lois I call her now red hair bitch" Stewie said with a giggle.

Brian gave a small smile; it was funny and properly for Lois.

He knows that he is not the most miserable on the world but all the moments he can remember of him feeling the awful feeling of regret made it look like it is on his own mind.

"I know Stewie but that means I can only swallow right? B-because even if I tell how terrible they are t-they can counter back because I am also very bad" the dog said starting to cry a little making Stewie a bit worried.

"Ahh dammit Brian! Don't cry it's weird when you cry, listen I think that all you need is someone to talk about this. Look its late so how about first thing you and me do when the family is out we talk about how terrible they are?" Stewie say trying to say something to calm his friend.

Brian knows that he had made up his mind about what he wanted to do but he nod at Stewie with a yes.

"Sure Stewie i would like that" Brian said trying to not look anymore pathetic.

"See? Everything is going to be ok" Stewie said thinking that all Brian needed was someone to hear him. Maybe that was half right but not quite the whole thing he really needs. He already had decided a long time ago what he was going to do.

.

.

.

***10:00 night***

It was nine on clock and everyone was sleeping. It was that time where Brian slowly in silent, walks down the stairs.

He was wearing a black shirt and some blue jeans with some white tennis, usually Brian rarely uses clothes since he has fur on his body but that was a cold night and also he felt like using some clothing.

He opens the door and get out to the street, He was with a bag with some food he buy, mostly chips and cookies but also food he take from the fridge, he had to use the rest to put gas on his car if he needs to.

Once he puts everything on the car he took a last look at the Griffins residence and with a sigh he said.

''Good bye little piece of hell, Maybe I come back one day…maybe'' He said getting on his car and starting to drive away from his old home.


	2. Chapter 2 – Brian's rant messages

**Chapter 2 – Brian's rant messages**

It was afternoon and in a random room we see Brian sitting down on a bed without his clothes since it was hot.

He was with a lot of thoughts about what he did that last night when he got away.

It had passed a week since he got out of Quahog and came to Los Angeles now living with his cousin Jasper.

"Ok! Stop feeling like it was a bad idea Brian. You choose this so no going back now" Brian said remembering the day he let a message in all griffins cellphone after two day.

**_Two days after Brian arrival_**

Brian was on the kitchen thinking if anyone missed him but...would he come back if they did?

No. He need it to keep strong he has to let them know what he thinks of them...it's not like he hates them.

"I know this day would come" Brian said getting his phone and starting to record his audio message first to Peter.

**The fatso**

"Hey Peter, This is Brian. I don't know if anyone notices that I'm not there but I just don't care. I won't tell where I am but I am moving with my life, so I'm just going to let this out for you. I'm glad that you gave me a place to live when we met and for a good time we were good friends even when I end up falling in love with Lois you didn't put me out. But things changed Peter" Brian said serious.

"You can't just act like a fucking stupid retarded person and do whatever you want with no consequences…trust me (we all try that). You made a lot of people feel pain and that includes me and your family. You make me feel terrible pain and humiliation like you have some kind of enjoyment in just making me hate you and then in five minutes we forgive and forget? You better watch your luck peter because one day it will drain. No friend takes this kind of abuse forever" The dog said sending the message.

He took his time to recover his breath after that. One already down next...was Lois.

**Red hair bitch**

"Hey Lois! It's Brian. I decided to move on with my life and get out of the house. Sorry if I dint say goodbye but you know...to move on I need to tell you some stuff" Brian said ready.

"First of all, I hate you! I think you are a terrible mom, housewife and person as well. This has nothing to do about my feelings towards you…well maybe they do but it's all hate now. Actually Falling in love to you was a mistake, not just because you were married to my so called best friend, but because you played with my feelings as some kind of entertainment or just second option to get out of trouble. Remember when we thought Peter was dead and we married each other? I know it that it was just because you were too lazy to actually get a job and work hard for your money to help the family so you married me so I would get a job. I respected your feelings by sleeping in separated beds for so long. But in the end you just throw me away to get back to him, I know you were just laughing thinking I'm just going to betray Brian who helped me, divorce him and be friends again like nothing happened and tease him about his life and how he will never have me" Brian said imitating Lois voice.

"Well guess what Lois Griffin; I hope you're glad because you won't need to care about me anymore and my feelings. Hope your life is indeed what you wanted. Red hair bitch" Brian screams the last part.

He was panting heavy like he just run a long course but no stopping now. The next one was no one but Meg.

**Misunderstood woman**

''…HeyMegan'' Brian said a little more happy saying Meg whole name.

''Listen I don't know if you realized I'm not home or anyone basically. I don't know if you guys got a new dog to replace me but I had to move on and I could not do that staying there. First of all, I want to say sorry to you for all the times I acted so bad towards you, not that I was as bad as Peter or Lois but I always end up getting mad at people with different opinions from mine own, like the time you were much more happy with god religion and I had to screw up saying if there is a god he won't let you be with that family. Maybe I was jealous of you…maybe I envy the happiness everyone feels around even on the small things. Look Meg I was an asshole ok? I can easily be influenced by other people emotions or my own and that makes me do stupid crap But I want you to know one thing, You're not stupid or ugly, you are smart and beautiful, I was too afraid of being hated or get out of the house if I try to stand up to them all for you, I was even thinking that one day you would freak out and kill everyone but even when pass by all this you dint change, Don't be like them because of that environment Meg. Be strong and I know you will find a way to get out of there, Don't let them make you their toy and don't feel sorry for them like in that night…They don't deserve your kindness so…you know…Don't freak out or go berserk or turn into a Peter'' Brian said stopping the message.

He was sad that Meg never deserved any of that crap she got and he never tried to stop it.

Next was one was Chris, he would make that Quick.

**Peter's Number 2**

''Hey Chris Is Brian! I got out like a week to move on with my life and I dint want to say goodbye, Now I want to say some stuff for you even thought is hard so you have the right to be mad. First of all, you are turning into your father ok? Your very fat and stupid, sometimes I think you such a dummy that you don't even know or understand most of the situations around you, you just go around with the crowd right? Listen Chris I know things are hard to understand or how to feel and do the right thing that you need instead of what you want. But there is still some good inside you so please don't screw your life up ok? Also your mom is a slut and Meg is a nice girl so you better have her on your side'' Brian said quickly to the middle son of the family.

The last one but no less important was his frenemy that now was his Best friend.

**Frenemy**

''Hey Stewie…Its Brian, I'm sorry for running away but if I had stayed you would probably made or convinced me to stay if I told you my plans, And I just can't let that happen you know? Man do you remember when we use to hate each other? We were enemies and then frenemy's, it was like a weird relationship that looked like peter and Lois relationship he-he sorry for the comparison but you have to admit, we have crazy moments and some of them I really want to forget but even though you are quite the mess up evil baby I am glad to have you as friend, you saved my life from your crazy girlfriend Penelope and other many times. I never told you that but you even time travel back in time to prevent my death. Feels great to have someone that goes so far for you…ah one more thing, I took out the tracking device you put on my phone and on my ear, I know you had put some of this, you always do you dirty trickster he-he-he. Try to look out for that family and try your best for them to not kill themselves or Meg ok? I feel she might kill them one day if they go too far…I won't tell you where I am sorry, but maybe one day'' He said turning off his phone.

As Brian after recording all the messages he starts thinking if he should send them now.

Would they care if he was gone?

They would probably be mad for the things he said and attack him with words of his own fails in life but he didn't care anymore about what they think of him (Peter and Lois)

''Screw it'' Brian said sending the messages he recorded and after they were all done and send he puts his cellphone in the table and smash it with a hammer, he didn't want to get messages or calls from them.

He wanted to just forget about it.

''Now I need a job and get a new phone'' He said

In that moment Jasper enters in the room seeing Brian his cousin with a sad look.

''Hey Brian are you ready for your job interview?'' Jasper said worry.

''Well after all the NO's I got maybe this will get it done'' Brian said getting up

''Maybe your family would be glad to hear how good you are doing'' Jasper mentioned.

Brian only look at him like that was some kind of joke and gave him a small smile.

''Good Joke Jasper'' He said walking out of the room letting Jasper alone.

''It's not a joke...I believe in you'' Jasper said with sad eyes.

**\- This was a little fast made so...sorry if it got any grammar errors.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Brian's Journey

**Chapter 3 - Brian's Journey**

***Hey guys I changed the cover of the story trying a new look did you guys like it or I should change it back?***

It had passed some time already after everything turned black. I don't know when or how, but I remember that it hurtled a lot for a second and then...it stopped.

Once I open my eyes all I see is pure darkness giving me an uneasy feeling.

"What happened?" Brian said.

Once Brian asks this he hears a voice saying welcome.

It was a deep and cold voice that could give chills to the more courageous soul.

When the dog turn around he sees a figure that resembles someone he knows...Death but more taller and scary, you can see his skull and red orbs in his eye sockets and his scythe.

"Guess what! You're dead" Death said.

"Death? Wait your...not the Death I know" Brian said.

"That guy you know got fired for being irresponsible showing himself like that to mortals, giving his powers temporally to a stupid fat man and other stuff. I say he had that coming a long time. Now I had to come out of retirement for a while to fill this position" New Death said.

"Oh...So this is it huh? I died again and I didn't even see it coming. Guess I should be sad but I guess I'm not really going to heaven right? He-he" Brian gave a sad chuckle.

He used to be an atheist but after all the stuff he saw in his life he started to see impossible crap happen all the time.

In that moment Death puts a finger to his chin and reads some kind of profile about Brian Griffin and then he talks.

"You had quite a life Brian. A hard and difficult one like most people do but mostly regret their actions only after they die and you are different. Still I see you made some crimes here like tricking your first death and some time travel shenanigans all by that Stewie Griffin" Death said reading the profile.

"What can I say? Someone going back in time to save your life even though changing the past can make unpredictable stuff happen Shows true friendship...even though it has their low and weird moments" Brian said remembering some bad moments with Stewie.

"Hmm...Hey dog you are something interesting. How about we make a deal?" New Death said to Brian, Who gets his attention.

"What kind of deal?" Brian asked.

"There is some major shit going on in the multiverse. There is an association called The Bertram's and they are a group that wants to take over as much universes as they want and since you have experience you could be of help" Death said as he explaining what going on with the multiverse and Brian is shocked.

"What? Bertram? I thought Stewie kill him and... Why me?" Brian said as he is full of questions.

"There is always a freak in a dimension that survives their deadly destiny and wants to be a cliché of domination but this is something else. You know the meaning of Pain and regret more than most souls I see here so far. You are also felt the need to truly change and I'm not saying you are the only one with these qualities. Huge pain? Regret? Off, there is thousands. But you have an intriguing soul or maybe I like dogs, I don't know!" Death said as his last words dint quite fit in for Brian.

"Why can't you help? You are the Death right?" he asked confused.

"I'm death from this dimension, I have no jurisdiction over other universes ok? So Just Tell me, are you in or out? If you say yes I can give you power to travel around dimensions!" Death said as he will give Brian, the power to travel around dimensions.

All this was so suddenly from our favorite talking dog.

A moment ago he was going to a job interview for pest exterminator and now he died and death is asking for his help to save the multiverse?

He never did that alone but then again he didn't want to find out what place he would go after this so accept those was best choice.

He still had stuff to do in the living world.

"*Sigh* I'm pretty sure this will get hard but yes, I accept this" Brian said as he seen with a weird Grin to Death face and then he start to glow and to slowly disappear.

"I will make you go back in time, just before you got hit by a truck that was being driven by a drunk guy. Take a different path and everything is ok. You got my seal of approval to cheat death for now" New Death said as he give Brian the okay to cheat death.

''Wow this is really happening?'' Brian asked.

''Just one more thing Brian, There will be moments where you are going to feel your sins crawling on your back so stay strong'' Death said like a warning before he smirks, not that Brian can see it.

''Wait what do you mean?'' Brian asked him but he didn't hear an answer as he was soon teleported back in time to his car moments before the accident.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''*Inhales* Oh! Ohh my god, this was...ahnn my mouth feels so thirsty'' Brian said as he waking up on his car next to the apartment Jasper lives

''It appears I got indeed back in time, either that or I got into mushrooms again, Well I did get one hell of a job now'' Brian said with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4 – Brian's Nightmare

**Chapter 4 – Brian's Nightmare**

Suddenly he was back at Spooner Street, back to where he once lived and also run away.

He didn't know how or when he came back to the Griffin house, was he all just a dream?

What else could explain Brian sitting in the floor of the living room with the griffin family meanwhile while Lois was on the couch by herself?

Brian was confused, but even in his shuddering voice he said the only words his mind could handle.

''What the hell?'' Was all he could say?

''What is the matter Brian? You look confused.'' Lois asked him.

''Lois? When did I get here? I have run away from this place I... I abandoned it'' He said with a tone of no believe what he is seeing.

As The Lois we see start to laugh a little and with a smirk that shows that it's enjoying his reaction she starts talking.

''You mean run away like a coward? oh Brian you can't run away from this home, its where you belong and will always be since you have no one else to go isn't that right?'' Lois said as she now has a tone of mockery and she more like having fun.

As Brian just got wide eyes at this, was this Lois Bold enough to just say all that to his face like no big deal?

''I have plenty places to go, this house is not my source of living'' Brian said almost shouting out loud.

In that moment Brian started to see all the things in the house to get smaller but when he looks more carefully it was him who was actually getting small.

He was shrinking tile he was the size of a doll and he was shocked as the Now Giant Lois gets up from her couch and look at him with disgusted eyes.

''Just look at you. You think you are so big and mighty, but you are nothing but a **smal**l and **weak** dirty animal '' Lois said with a scowl meanwhile she laughs later seeing Brian scared of her.

As Brian tries to run away from the red hair woman but she simply walks two steps and Step on him making him feel pain and scream.

But for some reason he was still alive luckily or not.

''Bet a sicko like you who thinks can bang real woman's instead of dogs is loving this aren't you?'' Lois said before getting him in her hands and putting next to her eyes.

''What do you want? Leave me alone, I already abandoned this place, I already stopped my obsession for you'' The white dog said trying to use his words to reason still in pain.

''Oh you think I am just going to forget that message you send me? Just say bygone will be bygones? You are not so special Brian, you are like the rest of us all'' Lois said then opening her mouth and slowly putting Brian on it

Nooooo! Brian shouted as he starts to scream NO! Nonstop.

but in the end he is swallowed by the giant red hair woman and once he goes straight to her stomach he hits a hard floor like concrete and when gets up he sees that the environment has changed to a dark place full of random white and grey stairs all over the place. Big, small, in circles, all bended going to no place at all.

''Oh my god I am on shrooms again?'' Brian though remembering the time he eats shrooms to pass time in the rain, bad idea that was.

Soon when he turns around he sees two statues that got the weird it out. It was two statues, one of Lois and other of Meg, both of them were stuck to the floor and they had no arms.

The grey colorless statues start to stare at him, the one that look like Meg had a permanent sad face and the Lois one a permanent smile but more of a smirk of mockery **(like those masks that represent theater but not just like Lois one)**

''Why Brian? Why did you leave us? Why did you leave ME! In that place forgotten by god? I thought you cared about me, that you were the only one to give a shit about me'' Meg statue said crying tears that soon turn into stone when they hit the floor.

Soon Lois statue laughs like a maniac.

''He left because he wanted you idiot, he doesn't care about you piece of bull-crap. He cares about sexy ladies to have fun with and not some lame ass girl like you who is always dying to be loved and noticed, dint you see how he participated in all the bully at you too?'' Lois statue shout like she wanted the whole nothing of that place to hear her.

''N-no I never hated her, I never saw her as a punching bag. YOU! And Peter did that to her all the time'' Brian try to defend himself.

''Oh sure! You are such a hero'' Lois statue said with sarcasm at her voice

''You say good things when the owners are not around, but then they show up and you say nothing when they do it in front of you. you are just looking up to yourself, you thought that if you stand up for her and make them annoyed of you they would kick you out of the house'' Lois statue said so followed by Meg statue who tears now became fire and she was in an angry crying way now.

''WHY DINT YOU LOVE ME? WHY CANT YOU JUST LOVE ME? I WAS THE BEST FOR YOU, I WOULD NEVER LET YOU DOWN BECAUSE OF STUPID THINGS. You decided that our kiss, our beloved moment in that prom was just a drunk mistake. Yeah you need to be really drunk to kiss Meg griffin and then just splat on her face that this was not a good idea. maybe I should just disappear'' Meg statue said meanwhile she grows arms out of nowhere and suddenly she became flesh and bones like the real meg as she takes a gun and points at her head.

She shooting herself right on the brain and killing her.

Meanwhile Brian watches in horror to see her dead on the ground totally a bloody mess.

''MEG! NOO! OH GOD PLEASE NO!'' Was all he could said before Lois statue starts talking again.

''Now look what you done Brian. You did something stupid AGAIN! Gosh you can't do anything right can you?" Lois statue said in a mocking tone.

Suddenly that entire place starts spinning as the statue of Lois and Meg body start to fade away.

Next thing Brian know before almost vomiting because of the spinning is that he is on Peter and Lois room but he was still little like before and he was on the top of the drawer.

''What is happening? Please make it stop'' He said feeling sick.

He then looks at the bed where he sees the covers moving around with moaning sounds, the moaning's of sex to be precisely. He then saw that it was Lois and Peter having sex on the bed and when Brian tries to look the other way he sees a small version of peter sitting on a stool looking at the action too.

''AGHH! What the fuck?'' Brian said scared of that small peter watching big peter have his moment of intimacy with Lois.

''Pretty Sweet, right? That guy is Fat, stupid and retarded like a prick and only cares about himself and on what he likes to do and if the world would end his last words would be that he doesn't like be around his kids. Oh! And he is totally terrible at giving his wife an orgasm. Those moaning? Totally fake'' Small Peter said to Brian.

Brian heard each word and when he stops to think it was true.

For some reason, he would never understand why Lois was always going to be with Peter, was it love? Yeah right, it's not the love of a married couple who had years of marriage and know each one enough to know they can't live without each other.

''She is a slut who would have sex with a total stranger or her own daughter boyfriend if because she was not feeling beautiful since her husband was not showing that much. Hehe funny how When she gave him the chance to do the same to be even with each other on the affair. He said he won't do it. Weird, right? Its love? Is it lust? Or is it that they are just full of bull shit in their heads in a war of just not losing each other? it's like they want to make it work no matter what'' Small Peter said laughing loud meanwhile Big peter fucks Lois and she gives him the fake moaning's.

''This relationship...it's nothing but poison. the addiction of a drug addicted person who is always using something that hurts his body all the time but when tries to get it away from his body to try and look better they start feeling the bad effects without that drug and them they go back to have it. It's a loop of pure venom'' Brian said either talking to himself or small peter, you could clearly see his sad confused eyes.

Soon when he looks back to small Peter he had disappeared and now it was Chris who was there and instead of Peter in the bed with Lois it was no one but big Brian giving real moaning's to Lois

''That could have been you, if he just had stayed dead in that fucking island. She would be yours for sure, who put money and food to the house working his ass off meanwhile that red hair slut never tried to get a job? YOU DID! And what she did when He came back? I am just going to ignore Brian for helping me in this time of need and go back to have sex with the source of all the bad things in my life and just LIE! To me saying that he is a good husband'' Chris scream but all those words came out of his mouth with Brian voice.

''I...no...stop'' Brian try to make all that go away but his pleads are for nothing as later he is surrounded by plenty of faces he already know in the living room of the griffin's house.

''You tried to have sex with my wife! How DARE YOU! After I brought you out of the streets to my house and you do this crap with me? I should had put you outside of this house the first time I discovered this'' Peter said.

''I prefer to have sex with a bunch of strangers I barely know or a handicap guy who has no functional penis before I fuck a dirty dog like you who tries to fuck a marriedHUMAN woman who was your friend wife'' Lois said.

''I thought you loved me, that you care for me but it was all a lie. You are just like them, you hate me, you don't want to get involved on things that will get you on their bad side but you would totally travel to India to have a chance of fucking someone or maybe have love? Love is not real Brian is just like that'' Meg said.

''You think you are so smart and better than normal dogs or humans, but you are nothing like that Brian! You are a hypocrite, a jerk, an asshole who has no real interest for no one but yourself'' Chris said.

''I bet if I had stayed at my home meanwhile Peter would go to that boat and end up on the island I would have been able to fuck Lois and make her bee totally into me in one-week GIGGITY GO'' Quagmire said.

''You know I was in a vulnerable moment and you took advantage of that to kiss me and put bad thoughts on my head to run for a stupid try of new life with a dog who has no job or source of capital to live who end up in bad shit. And what happened? You got shot in the foot again. Thank god I got back to Joe he at least has a job'' Bonnie said.

At that Moment Brian was on the floor with his knees on the floor starting to make the waterworks go out with a low crying.

Did he deserve that? Did all this was his fault?

Of course it was. He only saw eyes for himself and only to get what he wanted, he would lie and go too far WATS just to follow that thing!

that THING he felt like it was ok to go nuts without thinking first, he even goes to India just for a girl that he supposed fallen in love but was it really love or just desperate for any love at all?

Maybe he was just like quagmire, he just wanted to get the girl. Do so many crap just to end like a total idiot with nothing but the feelings of stupidity?

''STEP ON HIM'' Lois shout as everyone started to lift them foots all over Brian and started to trample all over him but then...he wakes up

.

.

.

.

.

.

He wakes up with a gasp so loud that would put gasp professionals to shame, it wasn't a scream but he was breathing heavy.

He looks around and saw all that was just a dream, that he was still on Jasper home and far away from those people...but still that nightmare was a bucket of truths to Brian.

He got to the kitchen to go for a cup of water to drink and once get does it he comes back to his bed but sitting on the sides thinking on all the things the nightmare show it.

''What did I see on her anyway?'' Brian thought about His obsession at Lois.

Why did he fall in love with her? Was it because she was Kind and Sweet of a mother and person? Did she make him feel safe and happy?

HELL NO! She was terrible, horrible, and selfish and think only about herself and then makes herself look like the victim when things go wrong knowing she will be forgiven. That's what most do anyway so maybe he just felt lust for her? Or maybe he was blind and let some good things to make him think she was the best. Lois griffin was a terrible piece of human trash person just as Brian considered himself terrible and that was a lot.

''Got to wake up early in the morning. I got to forget about that trash'' Brian said with a scowl then going back to sleep.

**A/N: Yeah I did the classic nightmares when the character is going through some hard moments. So what do you guys think so far? I am trying to put drama and heavy emotions. Who knows what else might come now to his journey?**


	5. Chapter 5 – Brian's new tech

**Chapter 5 – Brian's new tech**

It was a new day and Brian did NOT! Have a good night of sleep which was obviously at Jasper meanwhile he was having breakfast with his cousin. He then thought to ask.

''So have you had a good night of sleep?'' Jasper asked his cousin which look at him clearly with bags over his eyes.

''It was quite...good i had a blast'' He lied, the night was terrible more because of his nightmare but he tried to sound not rude. Jasper can clearly see that he is not telling the truth but he accepts it giving him space.

''(_C'mon Brian be nice, he is your dear cousin helping you in this time of need. show that you care_) Uhm...don't worry I am in good shape and ready for work, I just want to say thank you for helping me, you are the best Jasper'' Brian said with honesty making Jasper smile.

''You know you can count on me Brian. It has not being easy being alone since...you know'' Jasper said drinking his coffee.

''I know'' Brian said a little sad too.

Poor jasper was now a widow since his husband (forgot his name) had died in a car accident (not original I know) and dint like to be alone. Brian was wearing the uniform you usually would use if you were pest exterminator, of course it was all a lie but where did he get those clothes you ask? Let's see.

***Flashback On***

The white furred dog had brushed his teeth and was ready to take a bath when he suddenly saw on the top of the bed a package that it was not there before.

''Weird, this wasn't here before'' He take a closer look and see a piece of paper saying from Death with Lo...meh forget it just open already.

And with Death ''friendly message'' He opened the box to see some kind of big arm bracelet (_Let's say that the Bracelet looks like the bracelet Turanga Leela uses on Futurama to communicate_)

He takes a look at it seeing the buttons and how it looked complicated but one of the buttons was of easy understanding that says start. Once he presses it a robotic voice starts taking him by surprise.

*Greetings Brian griffin*

"Woah! What the...who are you?" he asked the voice.

*I was send here to help you in your Journey. With me you can go to different multiverses and learn about them and give you support in different occasions*

"Really? Huh that is very helpful if you ask me. The voice though...it's a little annoying because of how robotic it sounds if you don't mind" The dog said trying to be polite.

''Well i can copy my voice and personality to something you know and also give a small holographic of the face like this'' The voice said now changing his voice to one that Brian know very well and got startled when he see Stewie face in the blue holographic on his wrist.

"Sup asswipe dog? Still writing a book? Hahaha!'' holographic Stewie said.

Brian scowls at that, but he did prefer that face instead of other.

''Well you sure are getting annoying like Stewie that's for sure'' Brian said as he scowls at what he was called but he did act like an Asswipe sometimes and he dint want to deny anything that was true about him.

''I would say that you should read the manual to use me first but you got no time to press my buttons Dog, You have a big job today as your first, so I just help you with some basics when we get there'' The fake Stewie said.

''Sounds good to me, I guess'' Brian said.

''I heard you got a fake job as a pest exterminator ha-ha smash bugs huh? Try not to eat them'' He said but before Brian could groan at that the fake Stewie says something else

''You see this green button that says customize? After you digit what clothing you want to wear you then press it and it will make synthetic clothes for you. Just be careful, they burn easily and generate static electricity'' holographic Stewie said finally going on with something useful.

The rest is easy to understand how it goes.

***Flashback off***

''(_I still don't know why I didn't ask for natural clothes, well this one's seems good and it doesn't get in bad shape so easy_)'' Brian said.

After he get all his things on He says bye to Jasper and gets out of the apartment but instead of going to his supposed job he hides behind the bushes of the building with no one to see it.

''Ok so how does this work?'' Brian asks the supposed Stewie.

''I open the portal after I make the calculations and then you press the blue button with the word travel. I can just read the universe information after we enter the place so...it's like a gamble and we see if it's good or bad'' Fake Stewie said with a smile.

''Basically a Gamble? Ugh well I hope this ends well'' Brian said with a sigh.

''Just choose one of this places with the screenshots on it and you get it, it's quite the hint'' Fake Stewie said.

Brian had four choosing and they were quite interesting too but most of them dint say much so he had to pick one and hope for the best. As he chooses and waits for it he presses the button opening the vortex and with a last sigh he gets into it.

**A/N: hey guys I want to thank you all who gave me ideas of multiverses, even though most of them were centralized around Brian having a sexy harem XD I got to say that you guys only thought about Brian but that's not a bad thing it gave me ideas**

**So what do you think the first universe should be more?**

**Funny?**

**Sexy?**

**Scary?**

**Badass?**

**Maybe all of them huh? Well maybe i am just teasing and will work on it anyway but thanks for it.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Brian the detective part 1

**Chapter 6 - Brian the detective part 1**

Somewhere in an unknown Universe a vortex start to form in what appears to be the middle of a street in a forest as Brian shows up in a flash just like Stewie portable time machine/multiverse travel.

''Whoa! It worked? Where are we now?'' Brian asked Holo Stewie on where they are.

''Shhh! Quiet Brian, someone is driving this way. Quick hide on the bushes for cover." Holo Stewie said as he tells Brian to hide.

Brian doesn't understand why the sudden need to hide but he does so and getting his head out of the bushes just a little to see what is happening he sees it.

He sees a car that resembles the one he drives too in his universe. His eyes go wide a little bit when he sees himself driving that car without a care in the world.

''Hey that is the Brian of this universe Right? He looks normal'' Brian said.

''We all look normal before discovering stuff'' Holo Stewie said.

Then someone hided as well in the bushes aim a sniper at the incoming car and shoots in one of its wheels making THAT Brian lose control and hit on a tree crashing his car getting very injured as he screams before hitting it.

That Someone then gets out of the bushes which he has a head the shape of a American football with a sniper, that someone was totally Bertram right there with his orange piece of hair.

The holographic Stewie whispers to Brian ''Brian! There he is, quick we got to save that Version of you before that bloody bastard kills it''

''And do what? I don't have any weapons'' Brian said in response of not having weapons to fight Bertram.

But before he could see the bracelet had given him a pistol.

''Wait how the...never mind I ask later'' Brian said as he gets ready.

As Brian aims it at Bertram and then shoots a warning shot to the road making Bertram stop in his tracks and look surprised to who try to shoot him.

''The fuck! What are you…the Dog? It appears I got some pests here in this universe travelling too, where is Stewie? Are you from one of those universes where you don't meet him?'' Bertram asked.

''Where I am from its not of your concern Bertram, but I am here to stop you from just killing around for fun and havoc'' Brian said holding tight on his gun.

''Now tell me why you were trying to kill this Brian over there." Brian asked the Bertram on why he is hunting down this Brian Griffin

''Oh! Wouldn't you like to know'' He says with a smirk. ''Are you going to shoot me? You're so cold Brian trying to shoot a baby.

''You mean an evil fucking genius baby don't you mean? I know you won't think twice before shooting me Bertram'' Brian said as he threatens him.

''Hmm this is interesting, you maybe got me this time but that's because I don't care right now but I will come back and take your life away'' Bertram said as he disappearing out of that place.

''Wow did him teleport?'' Brian asked Holo Stewie on what just happened.

''This is no time for questions Dog, now use this so you can stop the fire that car is starting to get before it explodes'' Holo Stewie said materializing an extinguisher in his partner hands who start to spray over the fire preventing an explosion.

He then opens the door taking out the other Brian who looks like him physically.

He was in bad shape, glass was over his head and parts of his body were bleeding.

''Damm we need to call an ambulance!'' Brian said as he started to call the ambulance but he got cut by Holo Stewie.

''Brian wait! I got a plan, you got to go under covered as the Brian of this universe and look at this Brian life and stuff like that to know why Bertram was going after him!'' Holo Stewie said to Brian about going under covered as the Brian of this universe and look at this Brian life and stuff like that to know why Bertram was going after him.

''But what about him? He will die if we don't do something'' Brian asked about his counterpart.

''Ok listen I have a special skill where you can use to put living being there in storage in some kind of deep sleep and meanwhile he is there it will heal their wounds'' Holo Stewie said.

''Wow! You really can do that?'' He asked as his awe on his new partner features

''I can use it only one time per universe and it capacity can only take one lived being like a child, a teenager or adult but animals can too so just trust me'' He said.

''So where do I press?'' He asked

''Say the password I love dick'' he said

''Really?'' Brian said with a frown?

''Pfff haha no man, just kidding. Well worth the try just say Open time storage chamber''

After saying that so Brian opens a weird vortex portal where He then drags the other Brian body and put him on the vortex where he is sucked in and closes it.

''Wow! It really worked, how you made that gun appeared in my hand?'' Brian asked.

''Well Brian when you want something in special you need to press some buttons and choose but if you are sure of what you want and in details, you can use voice command to ask for things' like a pistol or I can think for you. But I prefer not since I don't know what you want all the time. Also in the storage time chamber you can put anything there but if it is something alive it can be just one...depending on its size. I can't just materialize anything you know? I'm a multiverse bracelet travel with limits'' Holo Stewie said with Pride.

''This is amazing. Now do you think you can repair the car please? It will suck a lot if I have to walk'' He said.

''I think walks are nice for dogs but ok since you were polite, click on the Inorganic matter repair configuration'' The Holo boy said like a true Stewie.

As Brian aim the bracelet after going for his instructions of what buttons to press, Then the car slowly start to get repaired going back to its original state like it never got crashed over the tree.

"This is amazing. With something like that you could turn broken cars in new ones" Brian said getting inside the car.

"Well that depends if the car has all its pieces, I can't repair something that is not, you know where we are going now don't you?" Holo Stewie said.

As Brian let out a sigh and his smile turned into a scowl.

He know what to do, he going back to the place he thought it would take much more time before returning... the Griffins house.

After some travel he was looking around town trying to see anything different in that universe and so far...nothing.

"Hey, how about you tell me what's different about this part of the alternate universe we're in?" Brian said as he wanting some information.

''Well maybe you want to know more about where we're going. You see in this universe Peter and Lois have only one son and is nobody else than Stewie and he being the first to be born he is already a teenager." Holo Stewie said.

'' Oh...So Meg and Chris do not exist here? Maybe The Peter here would be smarter at using a condom during sex with his wife.'' Brian said with an indifferent face but in his mind, he was thinking about how Stewie would look being the first to be born into that crazy family he was part of it too.

Before realizing it was already coming so he took a deep breath and tried to act as if he really wanted to be there. He parked the car near the house and step out of the vehicle.

''Okay Brian we need to keep an eye on Bertram and the best way is come back here and pretend to be you from this universe so we have a base'' Holo Stewie said to Brian.

''But I have no idea how the me from here Acts'' Brian whispers.

"Just shut up and act natural" Holo Stewie said as he disappears probably off now.

As Brian walk towards the door and puts his hand on the door knob ready to open but he instead look around and sees someone he know getting at home too with Groceries.

It was Bonnie Swanson looking at him.

She was different from the one back from his dimension, she was wearing a pink blouse that seemed a little darker with a ton of red, not totally pink also it had a clear view of her cleavage which he could swear her boobs were slightly bigger, maybe one cup bigger? Also she was using white jeans pants and high heels the same color as her blouse.

"Is that...Bonnie?" Brian said with a low voice.

As Bonnie looks at Brian and then she winks at him before getting inside her house which made The dog raise an eyebrow to this thinking what did she mean by that?

He shrugs it off and open the door getting inside the look it pretty much the same as the one he came from but with some more furniture, maybe because they had more money that they don't had to use on two more kids?

Maybe, But he stayed alert because you never know what the multiverse might throw at you.

As Someone was coming down stairs, it was her. The red hair woman that was Brian obsession for a long time, she was using a black sleeveless black shirt and blue jean pants.

"(_well so far the only different thing in this universe is Lois and Bonnie clothing_)" Brian said to himself kind of liking the change from those ugly brown pants and Bonnie purple dress he thought for a moment that it was sexy before Lois talk to him.

"Brian you're back already? I thought you were working" Lois asked him.

"Oh! Well...I came early you know? I don't have so much to work now" Brian said.

"Being a private detective it's not going so well huh? Maybe tomorrow then you get something" Lois said walking to the kitchen.

"_Wait did she just call him a private detective?"_ He thought that and then figured that is his job on this universe.

"Hmm Peter is not here, so I should go see Stewie and make sure he is ok before the fat guy makes things annoying" Brian said with his hand on his chin.

As He goes upstairs slowly and tries to see which room is Stewie room and he heard some noise coming from one.

Instead of opening he knock on the door hearing the familiar voice of the Baby genius he knows.

When he opens the door he was surprise to see how Stewie looked in front of him.

"Gah! I mean...hey buddy" Brian said with a sweat drop.

As this Stewie was wearing a yellow shirt and red pants, he was taller now pretty sure he was a teenager now and his American football shaped head was now with red hair clearly coming from Lois genes and he had the weird chin just like peter that looked like testicles but smaller.

He remembers thinking that Stewie would look like a copy of Lois and peter.

Boy he wishes he was wrong because it look like his imagination got out to look him in the eye.

His room was a mixture of sci-fi geek stuff and some posters of sexy girls.

A computer, a bed and probably some secret door.

"Hey buddy how is our case going?" Stewie said to his friend.

"Our case?" Brian asked.

"Yeah did you forget? You had to follow Mrs. Donna because Cleveland thinks she is cheating on him. You asked me to make a tracker to put on her car but you lost your patience and decided to follow her" Stewie said about the case.

"(So I am a detective and this Stewie helps me with tech? Probably) oh...yeah sorry I lost her" Brian said a lie.

"It's ok buddy! It's just our second case after three weeks waiting for something" Stewie said as he calm him down.

As Brian thought that probably cheating is the best case a "private detective" like him could hope to get. Guess the best he could do is act like he really is into this job.

"So...how about we talk about the case together?" Brian said.

"R-really? Usually you say that there is no need for so many details because all the explained moments are boring and that you prefer to wait till I get the stuff ready to use it" Stewie said.

"I do huh? Well...I'm sorry if i acted like an idiot Stewie. Maybe it was a bad day for me. Now I'm totally sure that, the road to success is to have everything planned. Now how about we start? "Brian said showing a small smile.

"Oh! Well ok then. You sure are taking things slow and calm today Brian!" Stewie said walking to his computer.

"Taking things to fast in the heat of the moment can go wrong in many ways" Brian whispered the last part to himself sad.

As Stewie puts a big password and he opens a folder with Donna Tubbs name on it.

"Ok! Here is what we got. Cleveland told you that Donna is acting weird in the last couple of weeks. She gets out of the house on weekends and gets back late! She says it's just a book club with some friends she made but Cleveland thinks that something else is behind this that she is not telling him since she come way too happy for just a book club. So our job and I mean yours is that Cleveland wants you to know what Donna is really doing" Stewie said finishing talking.

"He can't follow her or else it will hurt the trust between them if he ends up wrong about her. I get it" Brian said.

"Following her with your car is too old school. She will end up seeing you and try to lose you or worst confront you. So I made this tracker so you can put it on her car and follow her once she reaches her destination" he says showing a small tracker in the shape of a black circle with a glowing weak red light.

"That is a very smart idea (I already saw my Stewie make time travel machines but i like the simple things) I should bring a camera or a cellphone right?" Brian said as he want to bring a camera.

"I think you would get unwanted attention if you get seen with a camera. What if that place she is going you can't bring a camera?" Stewie said showing his point.

"Well what I was supposed to do then?" Brian questioned.

"Glad you ask" Stewie said locking the door and closing the curtains.

He gets a small control from his pocket and opens a secret compartment.

There Stewie shows two mechanical animal robots, a spider and a bird.

"Are those robots?" Brian said.

"I know that they don't look very pretty but this is just the prototype of their exterior. Man i like making robots" He said proud.

"Now these babies here can record and take photos of anything their eyes see and are automatically downloading every bit to my computer because you never know if they end up being destroyed by something and losing all data" He explained.

"Whoa! You really thought this through Stewie. Very impressive (I always wonder how he gets the money for the material to build all his stuff)" Brian said as he thought how stewie gets the money for the material to build all his stuff.

"Oh you flatter me with this basic stuff" Stewie laugh in an obnoxious peter laugh style that makes Brian look at it weird it out.

"I need to control them remotely so once she reaches her place I follow you with my robotic animals" Stewie said.

Then Lois Knock on the door talking outside of it.

''Stewie we are going to see my mother today so get ready'' Lois said

''Oh looks like its time so see Grandma. She always gives me a hundred bucks when I go there she really likes me. You want to come? '' Stewie said.

''Oh no thank you Stewie. Maybe later if I change my mind I pass there'' He said.

''Well i know you're going to find something to entertain yourself''

After some time Stewie was ready to go out with Lois and visit his grandma. Brian was sitting on Stewie Bed just thinking about stuff when then the other Stewie shows up.

''That Stewie is a little ugly'' Holo Stewie said.

''C'mon don't be so hard on himself I mean...you? Whatever. I don't see any danger here so why I am still here?'' Brian asked him on why is he here.

''Stop rushing things over my friend we are going to find something i am sure, Danger happens'' He said ''How about we go talk to some of the people you know? Maybe you can get a hint or something''

''I don't think that being here on the house all day is going to help too anyway'' Brian said his answer.

Then after that he decided go to downstairs he goes outside of the house closing the door...it was open?

''Someone should lock this door before a robber shows up...or maybe not Peter is probably going to get home at any moment. Now where I am going to look up first? Maybe Cleveland, he is the only friend of Peter I don't have some awkward shit going on'' He said starting to walk to Cleveland house.

He never asked why he came back to Quahog but he thought that it was better not to ask.

He knocks on the door waiting for someone to open the door. Who open it was Roberta the step daughter of Cleveland.

She looks down at Brian with a bored look at then says.

''Cleveland, that drunk Dog who lives with the griffins is here get off the couch now!'' She said then getting away from the door now open.

''Well that was a piece of joy!'' Brian said annoyed to Roberta lack of manners.

Cleveland then soon arrives at the entrance of his house and sees Brian saying to come in.

''Hey there Brian I'm dint know you were planning a visit'' He said as they both sit on the couch. ''Sorry for Roberta way of speaking, you know how girls these days are; they think the world spins around them!''

''Don't worry about that I don't mind. Tell me are your kids here?'' Brian asked him about his kids.

''Well After Donna made some sweets for Rallo and Junior they got some sugar rush and now are sleeping like rocks on their rooms. Now she is doing some Cookies you should try some they are good'' Cleveland explain about his two sons getting too much sugar today and they are sleep.

When he says that Donna comes out of the kitchen.

She was bringing a plate with baked cookies for Cleveland with a normal smile.

But what really got his attention was how different she looked.

Brian know how Donna the current wife of Cleveland had a let's say, Big behind.

But that Donna had the kind of ass that you could just look and say Damm! That is a much bigger ass. Yeah in other words her booty was Damm bigger than the original Donna.

Her purple pants tight around hugging all that meat together was indeed tempting, His jaw almost drop in the ground but he control himself and Just got eyes wide open.

''Here you go boys. Try not to eat everything right away ok?'' She smiles and walks back to the kitchen.

After Cleveland was sure she was gone he looks at Brian.

''Man she is great right? I can't lost someone like her Brian, I won't get a third chance'' Cleveland said apparently talking about Brian investigation.

''Look don't worry ok? I'm sure that she is not doing anything like cheating on you ok?'' He said trying to convince him.

''Thank you Brian, I really need to know the truth'' Cleveland said.

''Well I gotta work on some...stuff for that so I'm leaving now, Tell Donna that I appreciate the cookies but I can't eat chocolate since I am a dog'' Brian said getting up and opening the door getting out.

Walking to the other side of the street he gets back inside the house. He sits on the couch and sighs.

''Man...The size of that woman Butt is something else'' Brian said

''Lusting over married woman's again Brian? Maybe that is one of your fetishes'' Holo Stewie said.

''You are totally like the real Stewie that is for sure'' Brian said with a stoic face.

**A/N: Hey sorry for the late chapter. Sometimes I hit mind block and with no help it gets like this but yeah. What did you guys think of this universe so far? What is Donna secret? Can you guess? What awaits more on that universe?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Brian the detective part 2

**Chapter 7** **\- Brian the detective part 2**

**Co writed by Devilboy101**

As Brian learned many things about the Quahog of this universe that he was in. Lois and bonnie used more nice clothes according to his opinion, Cleveland's wife Donna had a huge booty bigger than the original. Stewie was the only child and was more of a smart horny teenager who helps his version on this universe to solve mysteries.

The white Dog was on the second floor.

* * *

"Well now I know that this peter acts the same way as the one I know. Drink beer all day watching television acting like the world is not there" Brian said.

"Well some stuff is just universal you know? Red is red, ice cream is great and Peter griffin is a retard" Holo Stewie said.

"Tomorrow night will be the time to go discover Donna secret so i got to be prepared for it" Brian said.

Then he heard the doorbell ring. In that specific moment Lois and Stewie weren't home and Peter was just screaming for someone to open the damn door.

As Brian only groans at his laziness and go downstairs to answer the door showing the beloved and sexy housewife Bonnie.

"Hey Brian. Sorry to bother you right now but can you help me with some trouble at my house sink? Joe is not at home right now and i don't know a plumber phone number" she said with an apparently innocent smile.

"Well...sure I don't really think peter will feel lonely without me for a while with all the beer and snacks with a combination of couch and television" Brian said making Bonnie laugh at Peter lazy way of living.

As Brian left the house and get inside Bonnie house. It seemed like no one was at home...weird. Where are her kids? He took a quick look at her sink.

"You know I am no plumber but I don't see anything wrong with it" He said.

When he turned around Bonnie was nowhere to be seen which Brian thought it was weird. But then he sees a sign saying get upstairs.

"Ok...not really sure what is happening but maybe I should follow it see if she is ok" he said going upstairs and soon finding another sign next to her room saying enter it.

"Ok this is getting weird" Brian said as he enter more of the house.

When he entered Bonnie room he saw nothing but her room.

The curtains were closed and everything was on place.

Then the door closed down revealing Bonnie behind the door with a sly smile.

"Bonnie? What are you doing?" He said surprise.

"You have been neglecting my needs Brian but I won't be ignored anymore "She said unbuttoning her shirt showing her cleavage more.

"Wait what? I don't really think you should be doing this" Brian said in a panic.

"Stop being such a scary cat. Joe is going to take long to come back so we can have fun without that impotent fool" Bonnie said pushing Brian on her bed and then she made her way over to the bed.

"Whoa! Ok what is happening right now?" Brian asked her from on top of her bed.

"I need you Brian. I can't just live all the time with a man paralyze from the waist down" She said lifting up her shirt revealing her well round breasts that bounced around.

Brian gasps in surprise seeing Bonnie breasts naked for the first time.

It was hard to follow but apparently that Bonnie was really into him like an affair.

Maybe his version was having an affair with Bonnie.

"Wait d-don't you think this is dangerous?" he said.

"Don't worry about details or questions my lover" she said as her drop her pants showing off her long smooth legs and round shaped ass white a black pair of panties.

As Brian only gasps in surprise incapable of saying anything to try and stop her.

She crawls over him as she ran her hand around his can't control himself so when her hands grope him, she found his raging boner as she gripped it softly as she purred sensually in his ear.

"I wanted some time alone and I see you're eager too. I miss this eight inch cock of yours" Bonnie said in her horneyness

As she giggles as she moves under the sheets of the bed.

Then Brian felt a warm feeling around his member that took his breath away.

The feel of her soft wet mouth and tongue on his dick was like an electric shock.

He tensed up and moan with intense pleasure.

He could see the covers move up and down as her head bobbed up and down, taking the entire length of his cock in her mouth again and again.

Obscene slurping sounds were coming from under there, as well as her muffled moaning.

It had been so long since Brian had some good sexual moments he was enjoying rather than feeling guilty.

He could feel how much she sucked with skill and how he felt her saliva around his cock that felt amazing.

She really knows how to give head but he realized that he was ready to cum.

"Ahn! I Cumming Ahnn fuck!" he moaned.

As He blows a load of his seed on Bonnie mouth that was sucking deep at the moment and swallows everything with welcome joy.

Then when she ends it she slowly takes her mouth of his dick with a pop getting out of the bed sheets.

"Thick as always. I love your blows" she said moving to the bed straddling him.

"Now let's go real fun here" Bonnie said as she put the tip of his cock to the entrance to her wet pussy.

The sensitive tip felt the silky wetness, and the dog felt amazing it was.

Once it was lined up, Bonnie sat down and sat up straight in one movement, sinking down onto Brian throbbing cock all the way down almost putting the knot too.

He trembled as the sensations he felt rocked his body.

Bonnie let out a loud moan as she sat down on his cock. She'd been waiting for this feeling all day.

She started to use her legs to move herself with her tits bounced up and down to their rhythm.

That is a nice view so Giving in to temptation Brian reached up with both hands and grabbed both her luscious tits.

He groaned with pleasure.

She was humping faster now, pumping that pussy of hers up and down as fast as she could, panting and sweating.

Her hands were on the sheets and she grabbed fistfuls of them as she neared climax. She pounded her ass up and down as hard as she could make Brian nuts.

Finally she came, and her whole body went into spasms of pleasure, as her pussy contracted again and again with each passing wave.

As Brian felt her squeeze down on his cock with her contracting pussy was something he no power to resist. So he was ready to blow again.

"I can't take it anymore" Brian said out loud.

Then hearing this she leapt off his cock with a wet Pop, and turned around to take it in her mouth again.

Making that finally makes him went over the edge, and shot his full load into the milf's mouth.

She squealed in delight and as she uses her lips and tongue, milking it and swallowing every drop.

When it stopped she removes her mouth again from his member.

"I really wanted this, you were really good. Maybe other day we can go more wild in other positions'' She said

Brian could not even blink. It was unbelievable, He just had sex with a bonnie from another dimension who was still married.

He remember his affair with the Bonnie of his world who ended up being judged rather quickly and in the end after frustration he ended up doing something stupid like running away with her with no clear plan or enough money.

Maybe he was just needy, both of them were needy for love and attention and it ended up in crap and he getting shot in the foot by Joe.

Guess Bonnie prefers to stay with a man that she hates more than love at some points then to stay with a dog that can't even gain his own money, all that could had been prevented if he just never told Peter.

Funny who you can never keep big secrets because you feel the need to tell someone about it.

Afterwards, the sex were pretty normal. As Bonnie gave him a kiss saying how great it was and he just smiled back saying the same.

Then she said she had to clean all that before Joe comes back.

His Member gets back to his fur and he comes out of the house getting back to the griffins House where Peter was watching football and drinking beer.

* * *

''Hey Peter is Stewie and Lois going to come back soon?'' Brian asked

''I have no idea, just give it time then one moment or later they come by the door'' He said drinking another beer.

Brian walks to the stairs and then runs to Stewie room locking the door and then turning on his bracelet.

''Yawn what a nice nap. Hey there Brian what did I miss?'' Holo Stewie said.

''I-i just had sex With Bonnie'' he said

''Whoa! Really? Man you leave for a moment and when you come back the dog fucks the housewife milf behind the wheelchair cop''

''Stewie i-i means you this is not funny'' Brian

''Oh! I suppose I should have told you that Bonnie and Brian from this universe have a secret affair going on because Joe is paralyzed from the waist down before they could had a chance to have any kids. So he is not capable of giving her kids or some good sex'' Holo Stewie said with no worries.

''Geezzzzz! You think?'' Brian said sarcastically.

''Relax aren't you happy that you had some nice sex time with her? i know your story with the other Bonnie, this time you got some fun out of her that dint ended with a bullet on your feet'' Holo Stewie said not caring much.

''But I feel so dirty, like I just betrayed someone trust and stab him in the back by having sex with her...by someone I mean Joe. I don't even stopped I just liked and keep it up since it had been a long time since I had sex!'' Brian said as he feels embarrassed.

''You know what you need to do? Stop being so anxious and just pretend nothing happened. Or you want to tell This Peter too about your affair and screw it up again?'' Holo Stewie said with a smirk.

''Ugh! Fine I am cool about this. I wonder When Stewie comes back'' Brian said.

After a couple of hours Stewie and Lois came back home.

"Stewie, you don't have to tell me twice." Brian said who then began to read one of Stewie's many Sci-fi books.

That is until teenage Stewie walked into his room with laptop in hand.

''Oh you're reading one of my comic books? That one is pretty neat. You dint touch anything besides that right?'' Stewie said.

''Why you're afraid I found your porn stash?'' Brian said kidding.

''Ha-ha no...Ok maybe but hey how was your day'' He asked.

"Oh it was normal as usual, how was your visit to grandma's house?" Brian said, trying to act casual around Stewie.

"It was fun, we went to the pool for a while, afterwards we headed to a fancy restaurant, but grandpa kind of ruined it for everyone." Stewie mention, sounding dejected as he began to fight with something in his hands.

"May I ask what your grandpa did?" Questioned Brian, wondering what happened at the restaurant.

"Oh you know how he is when he's drinking scotch, and around Asian people." Stewie said.

''He doesn't like Asians?'' Brian asked

''Well...it's not like that and I am not supposed to tell about this anymore but sometimes Grandma sees grandpa looking at Asian woman's with pervert eyes'' Stewie said.

"Oh...well that's something no one needs to see or hear." Brian said sympathetically, trying to figure a way to change the conversation, until it hit him. "So what are you working on anyways?"

"I was just recalibrating my animatronic for the night to follow Donna. Like the bird, spider and rats to take and photo or video" Stewie said.

''That sounds good, when is it again? I forgot'' Brian said

''Tomorrow night we are going to find out what Donna hides'' Stewie said excited.

''How do they work?'' He questioned.

''I can control them here at my room and make them fly or walk around town. I can make them take pictures and record stuff that will come to my computer. You heard that before.'' Stewie said.

"Ok so do you have a tracker I could use to follow to Donna's location?" Brian asked him about the tracker.

''Jesus Brian you're really getting old. Don't you remember me saying everything last time about the tracker and the robots? If I didn't know you I would say you look a little...anxious'' He said suspicious

"Honestly Stewie, I'm just tired after doing some...exercise" Brian said, trying to through Stewie off his game just for a moment or two.

Stewie looks to Brian, noting his slight hesitation.

"Riiiiight." He said as he mentioned.

Then he resumed his work on the drones.

Out of the corner of his eye, Brian noticed a notebook under Stewie's pillow. Out of curiosity, Brian picked it up, noticing that the cover read; Diary. He began to go through it, skipping through some pages that were a bit too personal, until he came upon the latest chapter;

* * *

**"Dear Diary,**

**Today I had the most interesting day at school, well besides the football team throwing me into my locker again for the fourth time that day, and my failings in gym where the gym teacher belittled me, when I couldn't do a simple pull up, right in front of everyone. Basically it's the same shit, different day routine.**

**Anyways, as you already know, I've been having mix feeling about Cleveland's daughter, Roberta. I honestly don't know what this conundrum even is, it all happened since she moved here, and my heart just started beating faster, then normal. The only question I have is, what am I feeling?**

* * *

First Brian feels sorry for Stewie for being bully since his Stewie would never let that go like that. He would probably melt their heads off. Then again he was surprise that he did not understand what he was feeling. I mean it could either be love or just teenage hormones and...Conundrum?

"Stewie sure loves hard words." Brian said to himself.

Quickly before Stewie looked back, Brian put the diary back under the pillow. Wondering how he could help Stewie in his problems, but the only question he could come up with, is how to bring up the conversation without being discovered about reading Stewie diary.

He would think of that later. Right now he had other day ends quickly then he expected. Soon it was already night and Brian decided to sleep on the couch for more privacy. And by them I mean his moments talking to the artificial Stewie personality on his bracelet.

"Hey why do you care about helping the Stewie of this universe with his romantic issues? That is not part of the job" Holo Stewie said.

"I know that it's not part of the actual job, but in a way it is." Brian said, trying to explain the he can. "By helping this Stewie in this universe, I'm able to keep the illusion of being from this universe. And besides I'm curious."

"Curious about what exactly?" Questioned Holo Stewie.

"I want to see how That Stewie relationship will go you know? It kind of took my attention to see how things play out" he said.

"If you say do then fine. Just be alert. I'm going to change this bracelet to mix with your collar to be less suspicious of people asking about it" Holo Stewie said as the bracelet moves like liquid and goes to his dog collar.

"What the?!" Brian Whispered/Yelled, as he was surprised at what Holo Stewie was doing. "When the hell can you do that?"

''I can do many things as you saw when we first arrive Brian, like fixing that car or putting the other Brian in our dimensional pocket for one live being only'' Holo Stewie said.

"...Touché Holo-Stewie." Brian stated in defeat, admitting to Stewie's point.

Then at night a moment later He started to hear moaning. Such moaning's where coming from just one place. Peter and Lois bedroom.

As Brian groans in annoyance at the sound of them having what it could be have as sex?

''Now I know why Stewie had the puffed headphones'' Brian said

As He laying down on the couch and trying to ignore the sound they were making.

But after a half an hour, Brian couldn't take it anymore and decided to go for it and had a copy of the key to the door so he slowly opens up and closes it.

It was midnight at the moment he got out. Stewie was sleeping and the others where in a...situation. So he got on his car and took off the first chance he got.

''Where are you going at this hour?'' Holo Stewie said

''Like hell I am going to stay home hearing those two humping, I need a drink right now'' He said tired.

Instead of answering, Holo Stewie looked apologetic and logged off, as Brian was getting into his car.

After Brian left the area, he began to drive around looking for somewhere besides the Clam. He drove for a few minutes looking around, until he came upon what look liked a strip joint, one that wasn't in his home dimension.

The name of the stripper joint was the Eager Beaver. It had a weird name to it but it's not like they would have Beavers, could he just get inside or he had to pay something first to get inside? He stopped the car and get out of it.

''I think it's not going to hurt to get inside is it?'' he asked himself.

Luckily it didn't look like he had to pay to get in, but Brian had to wait in a short line for a few minutes.

While he was in line he heard from most of the male and some of the female patrons muttering. "God damn man, I want to get in quickly, it's almost time for the Ebony show!"

After a few minutes, Brian flashed his ID to the bouncer, and was let in.

"*Whistle* Not a bad place." Brian said, admiring the interior of the Strip joint.

It was fancy and very clean. The owner sure cares about making it super great. He sees the bar and soon walks to it sitting on a what caught Brian's attention, was all the lovely lady's around, dancing, some even strip teasing, and other grinding on polls.

The best part about all of it, each and every one of them where thick in the right places.

Brian fought tooth and nail to keep a growing boner down, as he stared at each erotic dancer doing their own thing.

''I think I should start using clothes more frequently (_You never know when a boner is going to pop out_) He said while he thought about his boner.

The god had brought some money with him where he took his wallet from nowhere since he uses no pants and see he has money for a couple of drinks.

Though sometimes he wishes he had a lot of money.

The got had brought some money with him where he took his wallet from nowhere since he uses no pants and see he has money for a couple of drinks.

Though sometimes he wishes he had a lot of money.

He asks the Bartender for his favorite drink, a martini.

After a few minutes, Brian's drink came before him; he played the bartender his due, and took an experimental sip. Instantly it became his favorite, as it was one of the best martini's he had ever tasted.

The device can do a lot of things but if he uses too much advance stuff he needs to recharge, he can make normal clothing, hats how great it is.

''Damm This is great, they sure know how to do this...i was thinking on lay off the booze and drink just one but with this i feel like drinking more'' He said

''(Careful not to get too drunk, who knows where you end up, Drunk people are hard to know what they do)'' The Holo Stewie said on his mind.

The dog only sighs as He stays there taking small sips of his drink to last more of that taste.

Even thought it was bound to end After some time someone get on stage saying something about the show is about to start.

He drinks the last drop of his martini and chew the olive as he look interested.

"Oh sweet Lord above!" Mumbled Brian, as one of the curious women he has ever saw, came out onto the stage, dressed up as a more erotic Harley Quinn Costume, she had a mask that was a mixture between the suicide squad movie and the animated movie of Harley Quinn.

She was wearing fishnet hot shorts, or in Brian's opinion hot thongs, as the woman's ass practically ate it up.

"Uh, Holo Stewie?" Brian asked his friend in his watch.

"(Yeah Brian?)" Holo Stewie Answered.

"You wouldn't happen to have a recorder built into the device?" a hopeful Brian Asked.

'' (Look Brian i really want to help you record some erotic dance but I really need to use my energy for important stuff)'' Holo Stewie Answered.

''C'mon it's just for like...i don't know three minutes'' He said

Such woman had the most beautiful black smooth skin and red lipstick as her golden hair sprays all over. That was for sure a wig. It felt like he knows that woman but he could not put his finger. But then she started dancing around the pole and he started getting lost on that.

Such bootyliciousness was mouth drooling, He could hear the guys screaming Ebony Brown over and over again.

''Please?'' Brian begged.

''(Fine you win but just for this three minutes ok? got to recover energy)'' Holo Stewie sigh in defeat as Brian gave in on his pervert inner emotions.

As the device was recording, the most erotic sight Brian has ever seen, his brain was etching the view into his memory, hopefully to never be forgotten.

Brian was lost for words, his mouth watering at the sight. He had the feeling he's going to need something little bit heavier to drink, mainly to fight the urge to get on the stage and smack that gorgeous ass.

That woman was putting her booty cheeks between the poles and rubbing it up and down like it was a dick wanting to blast of a nut. Everyone cheers when she does anything.

The Dog starts drinking his second martini. He was starting to feel much better if he compared before.

''This is really good, i forgot how good it felt to just drink meanwhile watching a sexy stripper show'' He said

Some of the male patrons overheard Brian, and instantly agreed with him. "Hear! Hear!"

The woman then began to twirl around the poll, all the while shaking her bootylicious behind, making all the patrons go wild in anticipation.

She started getting some whipped Cream and then when she turns around she takes her bra off and then pours cream on it. Throwing her Bra away which people fight over it. She turns back showing her chocolate tits nipples covered by the cream. She is a teaser that is for sure.

Brian was wide eyed, as he stared at buxom woman in front of him, her breasts were hypnotizing to look at. At that moment a Hardon was impossible to repressed, even if he could Brian wouldn't do it. He wondered if Bonnie was doing anything at this moment in time.

''Ohhh shit!''Brian said as he started to run like the wind to the Strip joint bathroom before anyone could see his dog red penis.

Which he did it since everyone was looking to the big booty woman. He was there for like Five minutes taking care of some job.

* * *

***Five minutes later***

''Ahnn! Man I never had to worry so much about my penis getting out in public like that'' He said.

''Well at least you had the decency to turn me off before that. But I bet the show is now over'' Holo Stewie said

Actually the show was over, and a new girl was already out poll dancing, and while she was a pretty one with big round tits, but she paled in comparison with the last woman, which Brian found out was named Ebony Brown.

"Man I can't believe I missed the entire show." Mumbled Brian as he made his way out of the Eager Beaver, and towards his car.

"Oh suck it up Brian, before you shut me off I hacked into the surveillance system and recording the entire thing, so don't sweat it." Holo Stewie said, cheering Brian up a bit.

''Really? Whoa thanks I thought you got mad at me for asking something pervert like that'' He said

''Meh I am going to forgive you this time if you let me rest for now, tomorrow you are on your own since using the dimensional pocket and all this stuff drains my energy. I am going to pass all the information to your cellphone later'' Holo Stewie Answered

''Thanks Man you're really nice'' Brian said.

The Dog get back at his Car after getting cheered up and had his drink. He came back to the griffin's house quietly and get back to the couch where he proceed to sleep. It was quiet it now finally.

The sun rises as Brian wakes up in his second day in that dimension. He was thinking if Jasper was worry about him But Holo Stewie had told him that time between dimensions is different so this one was ok for him it was like time would never be that far on his universe.

* * *

Breakfast had gone as normal as it was possible. Peter was saying how good he was at night, above average or something and Lois just nod without actually smiling in agreement and saying just a 'That's right Peter'

It was annoying to eat hearing that but Stewie seemed to not care. Soon enough it's time for him to go at School so he was waiting for the Bus to come.

"So Stewie, anything new that's happening at school?" Brian asked, trying to pass the time.

When that questioned was asked, Stewie began to slightly fidget his left finger, by tapping the table. "Oh nothing knew, just the same old thing."

The boy kept looking at the window. When the bus is coming he soon gets his backpack and moves outside, Brian being curious follow him outside.

He sees him looking at Cleveland House. Then he sees Roberta tubs walking to the bus and how Stewie looked at her.

Brian knew that look from anywhere, for he has experience it with many of the women felt interest throughout his life; Lois being at the top of the list.

"So...You have a little crush there dude?'' He said.

"W-what? No way...is ahn it really that obvious?'' The orange haired Stewie asked.

"More obvious if you get a tent now. You're interested on Cleveland Step daughter huh? Well you should go for it'' The dog said smiling.

"S-stop that!" Stewie said, embarrassed at what Brian said. "But should I go for it? I'm mean; don't get me wrong or anything."

''Hey if you feel like you can do it without help I can help you with it'' Brian said.

''Really? Well I don't think she ever like a Nerd like me'' Stewie said

''Well she is a popular girl but c'mon, don't give up just yet. I pass by your school to help you so until them get on the bus and try your best'' Brian said not to give up.

"I'll...I'll try my best Brian." Stewie Said as he began to leave for the bus.

Once it was away Holo Stewie starts talking to Brian.

''You think he can handle it?'' Holo Stewie asked him about stewie.

''Probably not. I mean popular girls are not just attractive, they are also the top of the high school life and they don't take any kind of positive feelings to others they thing are inferior. Really makes me you think why they think they are so mighty'' He said more to himself.

''You should probably check up on him soon'' Holo Stewie said.

''Fine but i will walk there slowly to give him time to act for himself. How bad could it go? Brian said.

Some good time later and Brian was there on Stewie School where Meg and Chris from his universe go too and he sees Stewie alone crying next to his locker with no one to see.

''(Oh crap)'' He thought

"I tried to sit next to her in the bus and talk to her but she just ignored me. Then a jock show up and he just throw me out of my seat saying BEAT IT LOSER! And then sit it next to her saying things like, hey princess your looking sexy. I mean it's not like she kissed him or anything but at least she looked at him and groaned saying to shut up'' He said sad.

"Man That Roberta girl sure is harsh around people. I wonder why she is like that. I'm Sorry you feel like this Stewie. No worry I told you I was going to help you and that are what I am going to do'' Brian said with honesty '' Now stop crying she won't be into crying boys. Nobody said it was going to be that easy''

Stewie didn't say anything; he only nodded in confirmation, at what Brian said.

"Stewie I promise you, you'll get the girl, even if we have to do the 'Revenge of the Nerds' shtick, just too at least to get her to notice you."

Stewie looked at Brian in confusion. "The hells a 'Revenge of the Nerds' schtick?

''Uh...never mind (Does this universe even have this movie?) I go looking for that girl so go to class or something'' Brian said walking away.

It took Brian a few minutes to find Roberta in the crowd of teenagers. She was talking to some jock, or in this case said jock was trying to talk to her.

She soon asks him to go away. It appears she was in a bad mood.

''That girl needs better manners'' He said in a low voice.

She walk away to drink some water next to the lockers.

''Dammit! You use your sexy body in an innuendo way to get a plus from the male teachers and then suddenly when someone discovers they say i will do my tests with female teachers. They better hope I don't get a lesbian'' She said angry

'' (So she uses the fact she is sexy to get good grades from the teachers huh? but now she can't do it. This gives me an idea)'' Brian said in the corner.

"Hello Roberta, how are you today?" Brian asked in a polite tone.

"Hmmm?" Roberta looks in his general direction, before realizing who it was. "Oh, hello Brian, I didn't notice you there."

''''I heard you were having trouble in your grades by someone, well i know someone really smart that can help you get all the good grades you need'' He said

"Oh, and who would that be?"

"Well it's Stewie, actually." Brian said, in a 'matter of fact' tone.

''Stewie? I think i heard that name before, who is he again?'' She asked.

''Oh you know the orange haired boy with yellow shirt and red pants who has griffin on its name?''

''Not really'' She said

''He has a head the shape of a football?''

''Oh! I think I know him''

''Great so you just ask him for help and he will do it gladly'' Brian said

"Ok!" She said, before walking off in search of Stewie.

"There you go little buddy, hope you have a good time with that lady." Brian muttered, before walking away.

The white Labrador then knowing his mission for Stewie is down and soon will find him. He goes out of the school. Out of them now Holo Stewie stops him on his tracks.

''Brian wait a second, I am receiving signals that Bertram is close'' He said.

''Wait really? Well this is dangerous, if he gets here more time he can end up putting Stewie to danger'' Brian said.

''Here are the coordinates and it appears it's next to Lois parents' house''

* * *

After the notice was taken Brian curses for not having his car with him right now, He had to take a Taxi and use some of the money he still had from the other Brian. It was a little far away to it took time to get there. But once he hit his destination there he was, the Pewterschmidt.

''Here we are, I hope Carter is not home, I hate that guy'' Brian said about carter.

''Yeah I mean who is fucking rich living on a mansion but hates technology?'' Holo Stewie said.

The gate where you enter was locked and it would only open if the owner car was passing by, Brian collar then activates and Holo Stewie makes a Sparkle hit it lightly and then boom it was open.

''This is very convenient'' Brian said

He then proceeds to get inside.

Brian made his way over to the back entrance of the estate, so as to not to be seen. Once he got there, Brian tried to open it, key word being tried as the door was locked.

"Damn it! Hey Holo Stewie are you able to morph the device into any physical form?" Brian asked hope full that with Stewie's brilliant he put something like that in.

''I can shape shift a key but I don't think it's necessary get inside the house...I am feeling something out of place here'' Holo Stewie replied.

Suddenly they hear a maniacal laugher. Brian looks up and something passes fast by him like it was flying.

He looks up in the sky and sees Bertram wearing what it appears to be mechanical wing suit that allowed him to fly like a bird. He was also carrying; what looked to be a hybrid between a flamethrower and Granada launcher.

Bertram stopped in midair, wings flapping keeping him there. He sneered in Brian's direction." Hello mutt, come here to stop me I see? No, matter; you won't be able to, not while I'm wearing my phoenix suit." Hefting the weapon to his shoulder, Bertram took aim. "Prepare to burn!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys this is a bigger chapter this time, are you enjoying it? I am not using Peter and Lois too much right now in this universe because I don't really know what to do with them. Do you guys think Bertram fight should be two rounds each one having a different way of him to fight or just one? Also thanks for all favs and follows**


	8. Chapter 8 - Brian the detective part 3

**Chapter 8 -** **Brian the detective part 3**

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the comments and favorites also following the story, at first this story was getting short chapters but now it's looking good in my opinion and thanks.**

**Co-written by the help of Devilboy101**

* * *

Right now Brian was standing in front of Bertram who was very well armed for the situation. His metallic wings and weapon were ready to start the slaughter, humming to life.

''God damnit! Look at Bertram gear Stewie, holy shit I'm going to die!" Brian Whimpered out as he stared at the dangerous equipment.

Out of nowhere, Brian received an electric shock throughout his neck, silencing him.

"Brian, shut the fuck! Bertram equipment is good, but not that good, and besides you're wearing the most dangerous weapon in the multiverse!" Holo Stewie said.

"Auch! Shit! Do you mean the collar? Stewie what the hell man, that isn't going to do shit, against Bertram's suit!" Brian asked in fear of dying.

''Ok first of all Ow? I am very capable you hear me? I have just some energy left but it's enough to kick that bitch ass Brian'' Holo Stewie said.

''You have some kind of Holographic Stewie on your collar? I know you two where gay for each other'' Bertram said loading his weapon.

"...Stewie, whatever you're going to do, do it now!" Brian said to hurry up Holo stewie plan.

''Shut up I am thinking on a strategy. I put a Nano armor only on your feet's for now, that will make you faster so just try to run and dodge his attacks for now looking for an opening. C'mon you faced worst'' Holo Stewie said back.

"Alright fine!" Brian muttered in acceptance.

Before he dodged out of the way on an incoming incendiary round, which exploded on impact, and melted the concrete around.

"What in the hell is Bertram firing at us?" Brian asked Holo Stewie as he hiding behind one of the Pewterschmidts's fancy cars.

"Well if I were to make and educated guess, I believe Bertram found a way to create miniature suns." Holo Stewie explain what Bertram has.

''If a piece of the sun the size of a pin head came to earth we would all be dust you idiot'' Bertram said.

''Hey! I wanted to be educated. What you want me to say that you made some kind of Lame super flamethrower out of your ass?'' Holo Stewie said.

"God fucking dammit we don't have time for this crap!" shifted Brian, as he was completely out of the loop.

He then grabs a rock and throws at Bertram trying to do something

The genius evil baby dodges and looks mad at him.

''You fool! Are you serious? A Rock?'' He said

''Dammit Brian because of that stupid living organism inside me i am losing energy way quicker. If i give you something to fight I will get in rest mode. Which your speed in legs with Nano armor will last ten minutes'' Holo Stewie said as Brian was running away from Bertram trying to burn his ass.

"Stop running and embrace your death" Bertram said launching grenades from his weapon.

Thanks to Brian new speed he is able to escape all of them but just barely. There we holes and smoke every everywhere.

"Oh man that was close! Think Brian, think you stupid old dog!' Brian thought to himself, trying to come up with an idea, so he doesn't become a Kentucky fried Dog.

"Damn it, if only I had something, anything, hell even a baseball would...?! Eureka!' Brian said as he got an idea.

"Stewie, I have an idea, you may not like it!" Brian said about a plan to stewie.

"Oh what could possibly be worse, then the stunt you polled earlier?!" Holo Stewie said.

"What if I were to give Bertram a taste of his own medicine?" Brian asked.

"...where are you going with this?" Questioned Holo Stewie, at Brian's weird question.

"Stewie I'm going to be frank, can you calculate the time before Bertram bombs explode?" Brian asked stewie to count down the bombs explosion time.

Bertram was looking for them in the smoke of his explosions.

"Crap i think i got to excited. Get out here you bitches" He screamed.

''Hey you're looking for me? Well here i am you freak'' Brian said in front of him.

''Well look who has some balls between the legs. Your just stupid and dead now'' He said aiming to him and shoots a grenade.

Two seconds after he did that His collar glows and an Elastic net in the same shape as a spider web shows up in Brian hands, then he dives on the ground aiming the net to the grenade.

Then just like a cartoon the grenade hits the Net and it stretches and goes back to Bertram.

''What? How did this happen?'' He said.

"Oh you know calculated the timing on the explosion of your weapon, was rather easy actually, probably why Stewie was so much smarter then you, little egg head." Brian stated in a matter of fact tone, making Bertram red with rage.

''Yeah but wanted to use a bat on grenades'' Holo Stewie said

Then the grenade hits Bertram wings damaging them getting then hard to fly, some of his hair was also burning.

"Your Fucking, pansy ass, mother fucker! I get you for this embarrassment, do you hear me! I get you my pretty and your little nineties too!" Bertram yelled, vowing revenge, before with a single flap of his metallic wings, flew off into the distance.

''That will teach him. You know Brian you talked like you did all that'' Holo Stewie said.

''Don't sweat it ok? You did all of it'' Brian said.

''Well good that we put him away, My energy is at five percent and if it hits zero i will have to charge it slowly but then I won't be able to keep the other Brian alive in the dimensional pocket'' He said

''Then its better if i turn everything on charging mode for now. It will be in no use for me to use you up until then but I think I'll be fine'' Brian said.

While Holo Stewie was charging, Brian decided to explore Carter's mansion, and maybe say hi to Babs, if she's home.

* * *

''Wait a second should i even be here? This explosions would sure drive someone attention right? but if i get out now and someone sees me they will think i cause this, on other hand Someone in the house might see me and ask to many questions...hmm but nobody came, maybe i can get inside'' Brian said.

Before he turned the knob of the door, making it open in an eerie squeak.

The entire inside of the house was pitching black; it was making Brian a bit nervous, even while he was still outside the door.

"Uh...Hello?" Brian calls to anyone who was inside of the house, hoping there was at least someone there, anyone, hell even Carter for all he cared.

He smells that she does not smell like Babs from his universe not just because of perfume.

The only source of light was some of the windows letting weak light that came from the sun. Brian decides to enter anyway so and uses his dog nose to smell his way out. Sure it would work for a little but it would not stop him from tripping over the floor sometimes.

''Dammit I wish I had a flashlight'' He said.

"Well if you wanted light, all you had to do was ask." Suddenly the lights turned on, showing the room that Brian was in, which happens to be the living room. And the voice was none other than Barbara Pewterschmidt herself.

''Oh! Hi I am sorry for not ahn...knocking first? He-he'' Brian said all sheepish

Babs looked just like Lois but with grey hair and a little change there and there on her skin to show age passes by but besides that she looked pretty great actually.

"You know Brian, it's only polite to call ahead of time if you wanted come over." Babs said.

"It didn't cross my mind." Brian stated, trying to sound like he simply forgot.

"Oh, I see. You were simply occupied with the baby, in the suit at that moment in time, weren't you?" Barbara said, a slight glint in eyes, knowing Brian can't get out of the situation.

The dog eyes go wide for a moment.

''What? I don't know what you're talking about that's crazy'' He said.

''Crazy huh? You mean i won't find anything outside burning or destroyed?'' Babs said looking stoic.

When Brian didn't answer her, she began to walk towards the front door.

"ALRIGHT, alright, yeah I admit to what you said." He told, before she walked out of the door, that he fought an evil baby version of Stewie.

Not that he actually said that but he did said he fighting someone evil that wanted his destruction and that even though he looked like a baby he was no cuddle.

"Yeah, that's about it really." Said Brian, after a couple of minutes explaining what he was doing at the Pewterschmidt manor.

"I see." was Barbara's simple reply.

''Well i should be going now i would not like to be an annoyance'' When he was going to go Babs stopped him.

''Wait a minute there Dog, i have seen you do some stuff that most would doubt. It would be a shame if someone would see it and let's say...calls it property damage? Besides other questions'' Babs said.

''Wait what? You record it everything?'' Brian said sweating.

''Well this is a big mansion we have cameras everywhere, i have a little problem and i need someone like you to help me and is dangerous, so if you help me i won't reveal everything to the public'' She said.

Brian, looked towards Barbara, and I mean really looked at her. His nose going hay wire, as it went into overdrive, in the end it proved his suspicion in the end. "Who are you?" Brian demanded, a growl escaping his throat as he confronted this impostor.

"What are you going on about now dog?"

''Your way of speaking is way too cold and i may say even intimidating tone, I know Babs true smell since i am a dog and all but use her perfume is not enough to fool me'' Brian said.

''Well Bravo smart Doggie. Your smarter then you look But i don't have the need of telling you who i am, maybe i tell you if you help me'' She smirked.

"Hmmmm...Fine, what do you want?" Brian asked, wondering what the fake wanted his help for.

''Well you see Carter has a safe box and to enter there is an eye scanner so he only can get inside. I found a hole big enough for a dog like you to get into since he did not see that hole yet'' She said.

''What is there that is so important?'' Brian asked

''That man is the most selfish son of a bitch you can ever meet, he is hiding there the cure of cancer for his own purposes'' Babs said.

The dog got eyes wide. So in this dimension as well Carter had the cure of cancer locked down?

''I can't believe it'' He said

''You better. If that got out anyone with Cancer could end up cured but he hide it so people can waste way much more money try to cure cancer the other ways around to MAYBE end up defeating it. All for Money, money!'' She said

''This is terrible! What an asshole'' He said

''Tell me you're in?'' Fake Babs said

"Fine I'm in." Brian said in acceptance. "But before we begin, I would like to know who you are and what happened to Barbara?" Brian said.

''Only after you get what we need or else I won't give information for free'' She said

"Call it a sign of trust then, you don't have to tell me who you are, just tell me where you have taken Barbara." Brian asked, hoping that Barbara was ok and safe.

The fake, was silent for a few moments, contemplating what Brian said, but in the end sighed in acceptance. "Fine, as a sign of trust, I'll tell you, Barbara is in a resort which is in Japan, vacationing away from Carter. And from some contacts I have there, she's practically having the time of her life, especially with the resorts top masseur."

''And you are using your corporation money?'' Brian asked

''No we gave her Carter Credit card because it's funny to see his money going away without him knowing.'' Fake Babs said

Brian had to admit, that was pretty funny, even letting out a small chuckle at the implication. "Ahhh, that's the funniest thing ever, and it couldn't happen to worst guy too; hehehehehe."

''Now follow me'' Fake Babs said.

They were walking by the house hall to a specific area where after entering a secret passage behind a bookshelf, they enter a room that looked like important. In front of them there was a big technological safe locker.

Babs then takes out a poster of some old music band from the wall showing a hole.

''Right there on the wall it's a hole that takes you to the vents. Once inside you need to find one of the DNA scanners which will deactivate any traps and open the locker. Then you can come back and open the safe with this amount of DNA hair I got from him without the need for eye scanning from outside'' She said giving a small bag of carter DNA hair.

''EW! I hope that is mostly hair from his head'' Brian took the small plastic back tying up.

''Put this earpiece on your ear I will say which way you must follow'' Fake Babs said.

He took the thing and then he proceeds to squeeze himself inside the vent. Crawling in the dusty and dark vents was hard.

After a few minutes of crawling through the cramp airway, Brian came to a junction, where it was big enough for him to stand up.

He activated the earpiece. "Ok, I'm at a junction, where do I go from here?"

"Give me a moment." Brian heard the sound of crumpled paper. "Ah yes, go through the left junction, after words you'll arrive in another junction; just go through middle, you'll be over the target. Over."

He does exactly what she said without any trouble.

"Copy." He muttered into the earpiece, as he made his way through the air vents, towards his destination.

He looked around seeing how big it was inside.

''What kind of stuff he keeps in here?'' He said walking around.

''Careful not to walk like this is a walk in the park, the security system is still on so watch your step and look for anything that ask for his DNA'' Fake Babs said to Brian

"All right." Brian said, as he slowly made his way towards the console next to the security door.

He had to side step some fake flooring, that didn't match the color scheme, and dodge the occasional visible laser beam that only glides horizontally across the room.

''Almost there'' He said stretching his arm

Quickly, the machine took the DNA from Brian, in milliseconds it was analyzed as Carter's. The door opened seconds after.

Any Trap was now disabled and no danger was there now.

''Well that was close, good that nothing worst came.' Brian said.

As Brian continued on, unhindered by any trap or alarm system. Until he entered a bland white room, devoid of any color and the smell of a hospital entered Brian's nose. In the middle of the room, stood the antidote to cancer, it looked exactly the same as the one in his home dimension.

''Finally! This time i am not going to back down from no one'' He Takes it in his paws.

Returning smoothly back he opens the safe locker from inside since the defenses where deactivated.

When he was out of the safe, he saw the fake Babs at the end of the hall way, waving at him.

"Good job Brian, you did me a service." The fake Babs said as she reaching out her hands towards the vile in Brian's hands.

As Brian is not so sure about giving something so important to someone he don't really know who is.

''Wait not so fast!'' He said backing away

''I need you to tell me who you are first, what if you're just a rival from carter trying to do the same he does? Everyone can make a good lie'' He said

The fake Babs looked into Brian's face, contemplating if she should say anything at all. With a heavy sigh, she answered.

"Brian, my name is Tricia Takanawa." She said, before taking off her disguise.

It was like removing a second skin out of your face without telling someone else, it was not super gross but it sure was weird.

''Holy crap! What? But...'' He got interrupted

''I am here disguised for three years already waiting a moment to strike and get the vile and i work for the government'' Tricia said as she was now in some blue suit from the CIA''

"Ok, quick question; how the hell did you stand Carter 'fucking' Pewter Schmidt, for three years?" Brian said, truly wanting to know how someone could stand Carter for a day, let alone three years.

"Oh, trust me Brian, 'fucking' was never in the equation. When it came to Carter, he never could get it up most of the time, and when he did, well I did always have muscle relaxers on hand." Tricia said as she shivers on the thought.

''Either that or he would go for cheating and ugh! I don't want to imagine his private moments'' He said almost puking.

"I'm with you there on that." Tricia said, trying to remain neutral on Carter's sex life, but still involuntary shuttered at the thought.

''Well i think this is sudden but I think I should go back home now, it's now safe and please make good use of this vial for humanity ok?'' Brian said

"I know, I'll get this into the right hands, for the good of humanity." Tricia said, flashing Brian with a genuine smile, before taking the file from his hands, and walking out of the Pewterschmidt estate.

He did not even take a taxi since it appears his money was gone so since his car was not just there now he had to go walking back.

Though, before he left he took quite a bag of expensive gold coins from Carter's side of the safe.

Brian does not see himself as a villain or something like that but he does hates carter a LOT!

Most because of the cure of cancer stuff so he took a small bag of golden coins from his safe that he took before Tricia saw it.

It was ok right? Stole money from someone that does not deserve it he tells himself And besides, he'll some of it into this universe Brian's P.I business, so as to give him a better start.

* * *

After a long time walking it was around eleven, Brian was walking down Spooner Street, the street lights were on, and everything else was pitch black. As he was nearing his house, Brian spotted a shadowed silhouette leaving the Cleveland residence. He was tired but he saw it was Donna car.

''Oh snap! It's Donna! I have to follow her and see where she is going'' Brian said.

After waiting for her to get away he runs back to his house, he was on walking slowly until he reaches Stewie Room.

''Stewie its time for it now'' He said

But then he sees Stewie almost near to kiss a picture of Roberta on a pillow.

''Ahnn...it's not what it looks like?'' he said.

''Ughn! Ok I don't care, Look Donna is on her way to whatever she is going and we have the tracker on her car now so get your animatronics to follow me up, i am going to get my car'' Brian said.

Brian didn't give Stewie time to answer as he grabbed up his car keys, and ran out of the room. He made it to his car in record time, and as he waited for Stewie to come down from his room with the needed equipment, Brian checked if Holo Stevie was active.

"Hey, Holo Stewie you up man?" He asked, waiting a few seconds before he was answered.

"Yeah, what's up Bri?" Stewie said in a tired tone, yawning at the end.

"Oh nothing much, had a slight adventure with this dimensions Tricia Takanawa, which happens to screw over you granddad. Also me and the other you are about to follow Donna to where ever she goes."

''EW! Man don't wake me up to talk something so disgusting. Now if I can see you follow the car using the gps that Stewie over there in the house modification. C'mon Brian I can smell some sweet dirt secret exposed tonight'' He said.

Soon enough the other Stewie animatronics drones came out. It was a flying bird and a mouse. The mouse got inside Brian car and the bird was just flying around his vehicle.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road!" Stewie said, seemingly excited about the case. He could communicate with Brian through the animatronics.

''Ok Stewie stays on for anything out of the common when we arrive, we won't be able to talk all the time'' Brian said

"Alright, I'll have the drones fly overhead, and scout out the area when Donna arrives at her intended location." Stewie said heading inside to minister his drones.

Even with the car noise Peter and Lois don't wake up. Brian looks at the gps and follows Donna signal for a good moment but feeling something familiar on the way. Once the signal that shows her had stopped for a minute he arrived right away. Her car was nowhere to be found but he did see where it was saying it was.

"The Eager beaver?" Brian said.

The robotic rat of Stewie starts talking with his speaker.

"Wow a strip club? Why is Mrs. Donna here?" Stewie talked.

"This is what we are going to find out. Stewie use your robot rat to look at anything suspicious inside and the bird anything suspicious outside" Brian said.

"Awesome! My first time on a stripper club" His animatronics. Spread after that.

"Hmm oh dammit I don't have any money with me. If i don't buy anything they will throw me out. Hey Holo can you give me money?" Brian asked.

"Do I look like a bank to you? Anyway i can't give you any kind of money, this is one of the rules I got on" He stated.

"Really? Damm it! Ok I got a plan" Brian said as he got a plan.

After making up a plan Brian entered the stripper club. Apparently now you need to pay to enter too because the joint got pretty famous now. But Brian took some small rocks and made Holo Stewie put some kind of illusion with science to make look line it was money for others.

It took Brian nearly a half an hour just to get ahead of the line; luckily he was able to past on the illusion money to get inside.

"Hey Stewie, have you spotted Donna?" Brian whispered, into his earpiece.

"Not yet Brian, I'm just finishing the lobby, I'm going to check the backroom."

''Keep in mind that anything suspect to our case is with recording doesn't forget that'' The dog said.

"Brian I know that, you don't need to tell me twice, seriously I got this." Stewie said, sounding slightly peeved that Brian doubts his skills.

''Sorry i am just a little nervous you know? I don't want to end up screwing this up'' He said

"We won't screw this up Bri, trust me on this." Stewie said, trying to assure Brian

He was inside the stripper club thinking Why Donna was here and then he started to have a theory on his head and walk up to the bartender and asks.

''Excuse me I am new here but how many strippers here are black women with a very big ass?'' Brian asked the bartender about how many strippers here are black women with a very big ass?

The bartender looks at him and with a face of 'If you buy a drink a tell you'

Brian Just smiles as he gives him fake money and receives a martini. The bartender tells Brian that they had only two black women as strippers and only one was the one with the huge ass. It was their proud of the establishment.

''(Hmm...It can't be can it? Donna...are you a...stripper?)'' He thought.

"Hey Brian...I think I found Donna." Stewie said, over their com-link.

"Oh really, where is she?" Stewie did answer Brian right away, which caused him to be concerned. "He, little buddy, you there man?"

"What...who? Oh, uh sorry about that, had some, uh technical difficulties on this end." Stewie said, finally answering after a few minutes of silence.

"...Rrrrrrrriiiight." Brian said, mentioned, and knowing better then to believe Stewie lame excuse.

''Tell me where you are and we met sounds well?'' He whispered and then taking a sip from his martini.

"I'm backstage in the dressing room." Stewie said where he was.

"...?" While Brian was silent at the answer, he was mentally having a debate, between himself, God, and this universe about the unfairness that was Stewie's luck.

Well That Stewie sure was more into girls that the one back from his dimension that is for sure. Meanwhile he grumbles something he goes to the club bathroom and starts talking with Holo Stewie.

''Hey you won't have something like...make me invisible now would you?'' Brian asked

''With the power of science on your side Brian i can make you be invisible that's for sure but the energy will start going out as soon as you get invisible so try using it carefully for now since i have that Other dog sucking my energy...that means no peeking at woman you hear me? Get to the point'' Holo Stewie said serious.

"Alright, alright, I'll use it sparingly." Brian grumbled out, before disappearing from view.

Brian made his way through the club, careful not to bump into anyone as he didn't want to be discovered.

Soon enough, he arrived at his destination; the changing room. Slowly, Brian opened the door and snuck inside.

Carefully he looks if by any chance he would see Donna or Stewie rat animatronic around there.

Well Brian immediately noticed that there were many beautiful women about, some dressed in their respective costumes, and other's topless, showing their bountiful breast. Sadly though, Brian couldn't find Donna in the room, but he was able to spot movement in the far corner above, which so happens to be the best spot in the room to view the ladies.

''(Not the time to look at woman's now Brian, keep it together. I am going to check that far corner above)'' He thought about where he was.

As Brian carefully weaved his way around the erotic dancers, until eventually he arrived at Stewie's drone's location.

As Stewie drone is perch in the corner to get a view of the room. Brian sees it and gets underneath it.

'Shit, I can't be seen, what the hell am I going to do?!' That was when an idea formed in his head. (Hey Holo Stewie, can you hack into the drone, that only it is able to see me?) Brian said his thought to Holo stewie.

''(Of course I can do that but as you know...energy losing and shit meh1 it will be quick)'' He said

''(Thanks!)'' Brian said

After a few minutes, Holo Stewie was able to hack into the drone.

Brian is now visible only for Red hair Stewie Drone.

As Brian then walked in front of the drone, catching its attention.

"What the deuce? Brian?! How the hell did you get into there? Wait never mind, I just saw Donna; she went out the back for a smoke." Stewie said the location of donna.

''Great I am going to go and see if i can talk with her now for a while, if anything dangerous or someone that looks dangerous goes to my direction then tell me right away'' Brian said in a whisper.

"Will do captain obvious." Stewie said in a slightly playful tone.

Brian headed through the small group of women, within seconds he was at the door for the back entrance. What he saw on the other side though, well let's just say he was a bit nervous.

There she was, the sensational Donna 'Ebony Brown' Tubbs-Brown and in all her glory, was in an erotic Jessica Rabbit Costume, that highlighted her; 'Assets' very thoroughly.

Sadly though she wasn't alone, right next to her was one Robert Tubbs, Donna's ex-husband, and the father of her two children, Roberta and Rallo.

Bit of a scumbag in Brian's opinion, hell this guy makes Cleveland look like a saint, at least Cleveland takes care of his kids.

It's not like Brian ever met him but he saw pics of him once in Cleveland house one day when they had barbecue, Rallo was the one who kept the pictures for some reason, Besides Donna always talked how annoying and a bad parent influence he was.

He decided to stop and hide to try and hear their conversation.

''I told you Robert, I am not interested'' Donna said annoyed

''C'mon Baby, I know you like this'' Robert said

''All this is just to pay that dep't you have with the mob, i don't want my family to be dragged in this'' She said

''Isn't I a part of the family too?'' He said

''No Robert, your just some drunk guy addicted to drugs who had dep't with a mob'' Donna said rolling her eyes.

"Oh Donna, don't be like that, it's a life or death situation I'm in here, and besides if you don't think of me as family, why are you doing this then?"

Donna simply gave Robert a look, and had her hips tilted to the side, almost ripping the slash even wider in the costume. "Because fool, you came to me; Sobbing, begging, and groveling in front of me and 'My' Kids. So I took pity on you, and now I have to degrade myself in front of lustful men, day and night. Even though I am flattered that men still find little old me, fan 'Fucking' tastic, so forgive me Robert if you find my lack of respect, disrespectful, because I have none for you, you're a little parasite nothing more, and the reason why I am really helping you, is for my kids and to get all the child support you owe me."

"(Damm that woman sure knows how to be savage. Oh snap)" Brian almost burst in laugher.

"Is money all you think i am? How about all the amazing sex we had when we were together? Bet no one else ever done you the only way i know" Robert said smirking.

"...Robert, Cleveland has beaten you in that regard, hell he has made me moan and beg like you can never hope to do. The best part, he lasts much longer then you in bed." Donna said, openly smiling at Roberts's dismayed face.

"(He does?)" Brian thought.

Robert clench his fists in anger not liking one bit of this.

"Bullshit! Your saying that just to make me believe that" He said getting closer.

Instantly, Donna pulled out a serrated single edge trench knife, It was the meanest looking knife that Brian has ever seen, and Donna looked like she knows how to use it.

"Bitch, you'll believe whatever the hell I want you to believe, and if you ever come at me again, I'll kill you myself, come near my kids, well then, I'll won't out right kill you. Oh no, I'll torture you to death instead. Do. I. Make myself clear?" Donna reply with a threat.

"Hmm...You sure know how to handle yourself Babe. But you better watch yourself and dat ass where you that knife god knows where. And put a wig to hide any trace of you" he said walking away from her angry and with his hands holding something on his pocket.

As Brian hold up his breath when he passed by him.

When Brian was sure, that Robert left the alleyway, he made his presence known to Donna, who quickly put her knife away between her bountiful breasts.

"Oh! Brian, I...uh, didn't see you there. Your probably wondering why I am here and well you see..." Donna said, trying to find some way to explain this.

''You mean why you are here on a stripper club wearing some sexy costume of Jessica rabbit? Well yeah we can talk here or somewhere else, your choosing really hehe'' Brian said nervous a little bit

Donna actually giggled at Brian's nervousness. "We can talk inside, and away from prying ears."

They both headed inside, and into the dressing room, where Donna proceeded to tell the others that she wanted the room for herself and the dog. After a view minute, when all the strippers left, was when Donna began to tell Brian why she was here.

''I see...so your ex-husband told you that he has a dep't with a mob which the name he dint tell and your helping him pay for it because you're scared of your family end up in that shit situation if he open his mouth'' Brian said

''Truth be told also, Being a stripper sure gave me a lot of cash, you show some skin and bold moves that the man just throw money at you'' Donna said.

Now Brian was thinking on what to say if she ends up asking him why he was there, he could not say that Cleveland send him or else he would damage their trust, even though Donna is lying to him...for a good cause.

"Which would be totally be worth the amount of money that the men were throwing at you, hell I'm still tempted to through money in your general direction" Which wasn't a lie, Brian's still fighting the urge to throw some bills around, for simply being next to the sexy goddess in human form.

"Awe, thanks Brian that means a lot to me." She then giggled into her hand.

"Man, you have no idea how long I wanted to tell someone about my situation, but sadly I can't trust anyone on Spooner Street, especially Lois and Bonny, and don't get me started on what Quagmire would do to me, if he were to find out." Donna said, suppressing a shiver at the mention of Glenn.

''Yeah Quagmire is a super pervert that would only take advantage of you, and Lois and Bonnie would gossip about that, they don't seem like they can keep a secret'' Brian said

''Now that I think of it, why are you here Brian?'' Donna asked

''What? Can't a dog like me go to a stripper club? We are not saints right? Hehe yeah I am just...working'' He said

"...Cleveland asked you to spy on me didn't he?" Donna said what she knows.

''Wait what? That's silly why would he do that?'' Brian asked.

''Because his wife is acting really weird that's all'' Donna said.

He just sighs and starts talking and looks at her trying not to look at her tits

''Look he is just worried about you ok? Dont be mad about it ok?''

"Oh I'm not, if anything I'm glad that he still cares about me, and the best part is I can hang this over Robert's head." She said, getting an evil smile to

"Dear lord, I don't know if I should run, or take her here and now." Brian, almost getting a hard on at Donna's evilness.

''(Control yourself Brian doesn't be a bad dog now.) You know what i think? That what he is saying is a lie and there is nothing holding you here, he just wants you to be here to him can try and flirt with you all the time'' Brian said

"Oh and how will you go and prove that?" Donna asked, wondering how he will do such a thing.

The dog gets up and with a determined look he said

''I don't know...but I will find a way'' he said

Donna looks into Brian's eyes, seeing the conviction in them, with sigh she nodded in acceptance. "Alright, fine, find out if he's telling the truth, or not. But promise me Brian, that if he is telling a lie, I want you to ruin him, and then video tape his reaction."

''Ahnn...well I don't really think I should give a violent approach since am sure he is armed with some weapon, But hey if somehow i found the what is true and take care of anything that can shoot me you can Personally go there and kick his ass'' Brian said remembering her mean knife.

He waves to Donna and get out of the Dressing room, instead of going all the way back he comes out by the back door. He hides behind the big trashcan and uses his earpiece that was white so it mixed on his fur.

''Stewie you copy?'' Brian reply on the com-link

''Yeah am here Brian, my rat drone got smashed by a stripper once she saw my realistic rat animatronic but hey! I still got the bird one and i remembered to record any important stuff in cases like that to my computer'' He said

''That's Great Stewie but listen, I discover that Donna is a stripper here working because she thinks her ex-husband as a mom dep't and she is scared that they might go to her family if she does not help him pay up. Do you have any evidence of that being true by your surveillances?'' Brian said all at once getting out of breath for a moment.

"Alrighty then, give me sec, just need to find him...and here we go. He traveling in a black sedan, south-west of your position, it looks like he's calling someone, do you want me to hack in?"

''That would be a huge help Stewie! Please do that'' He said

"Right-O, and done." Stewie then sent Brian a link to the conversation.

Which he then pressed to hear what was going on in Robert's life.

"...I get it Mr. Carlo; truly the favor you've sent me will do wonders."

''What is he talking about?''

"I know that it'll work Robert, just remember to take one pill, and this woman you want will be yours. But remember our deal." Said Mr. Carlo.

"Yeah, yeah, I can get your drugs across the U.S boarder, and I know someone who can clean your money. Don't worry about it, sir." Robert said, trying to be polite to the other man.

Brian's eyes were wide at the sudden realization, and were mentally scolding him for not recording the conversation.

(''Don't worry about it Bri, I've been recording the entire time.) ''Holo Stewie said which Brian mentally thanked.

The man on the other line simply laughed at Roberts's apparent politeness. "Oh Robert, don't patronize me, we both know how you usually act to other's. And I do worry about my money and my drugs, if I lose either one or both, well then I'll be unhappy with you. Do you understand me Robert?" At the end Mr. Carlos voice was filled with so much malice, that it nearly causes Robert to piss himself.

''(Damm that guy sounds like some big shot with that evil voice, then again none of this scheme is what you want right Bri?)'' Holo Stewie said.

''(Damm it! all I want is a chance of him saying how true is the mob scheme)'' Brian thought but then suddenly the guy who Robert was talking mentioned that.

''Is that fat ass ex-wife of yours still swallowing up all that crap about you having a dep't with the mob?'' The man asked.

''Yeah she does, not even thinking is not true but afraid of being true. Though it's hard to get that woman the easy way, today once i see her i put this to action'' Robert said.

'Fuck, I need to stop this but how?' Brian though, trying to figure out a way on how to stop Robert. When suddenly an idea came to him. 'That's it! All I got to do is steal the pills.'

''(Hmm ok maybe we need just to get him in a place no one will see and then use a stun gun on that fucker and steal his stuff. Then we run to Donna and show her the audio)'' Holo Stewie said

"Yeah, but where though?" Brian asked, wonder how they can pull it off.

Then he started having an idea

''Stewie do you have enough energy to make a stun gun and to be invisible for just one more moment?'' Brian asked.

''(Yeah, just enough. So we doing this in an alley way, or something?)''

''I don't know where he is or from where he is coming so i need to wait for him to come back where i can see him and then us! Do this where no one sees it'' He said

''(Alright, why don't you asked the other Stewie if he could track Robert's phone?)''

Brian then starts talking with the other Stewie ''Hey Man i need you to tell me when Robert is close to arrive here ok?'' He said

''(Hey Brian, Robert's calling Donna.)''

"WHAT?!" Brian yelled in outrage, before listening into the conversation.

***Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring CLICK***" What do you want Robert." Donna said on the other end, and she didn't sound happy that Robert was calling.

"Donna, I'll just get to the point, I want to apologize for my behavior at the Eager Beaver." Robert said, sounding apologetic. Which made Brian growl at the lie, he was hearing.

"Oh? And how will you apologize for threatening me with a gun? Hmmm?" She said, not at all believing him.

"Well you do know me better than most Donna, and know how I can lose my temper. But I am trying to change, i know my word means absolutely nothing to you, and I have made many grave mistakes, and ruined many of my relationships, especially with you. Please give me a chance."

''A chance of what you fool? I am a married woman with a family you're not good at helping, cut the crap and tell me exactly why you're calling me'' She said.

"Like I said, I want to apologize by taking you to Café de Paris, and start over, and you can make the ground rules about our meeting if you want. Hell I'll promise not to hit on you, or ask you back, I'll be there as an old, a much disliked acquaintance." Robert reply.

''I wonder why i would be having a meeting with a much disliked acquaintance, aghh! Fucking dammit Robert, this is the last time ok? Don't do any funny moves you hear me? My patience gets thinner by the day'' Donna said accepting it reluctantly.

"Alright, I get it, how's 8 o'clock sound to you?" Brian had a feeling that Robert was smiling in triumph at Donna's defeated tone.

''(You know it's funny how easy it is for me to just hear other people conversations on the phone'' Stewie said randomly.

"...Holo Stewie, we really don't have time for this, and on that note, what time is it?" Brian said trying to hear.

"Yeah, 8 o'clock is ok, see you then." Donna said, before hanging up.

''We got the place and hour we must go there'' He said

''Eh? But Brian I love being here on the stripper club watching from afar'' Stewie said

''I need to do this even if it's none of my business you know?'' Brian said his response.

''(Great now you want to be a hero? let's go then whatever)'' Holo Stewie said

It took Brian about twenty minutes to get to the cafe, but when he got there he spotted Roberts car outside.

"Oh god damnit, he's already here!" Brian said below his breath, so as to not attract attention to himself.

* * *

Brian sneaked into the place, from its back door, which lead into the kitchen. From the back, Brian was able to make out Robert talking to the head chief, though about what, Brian doesn't know, but he could take guess.

Forty minutes passed, before Robert came out of the Manager's office, wearing only a tuxedo. He even waited at the best spot in the whole place, just in time too before Donna came in.

Donna wore a black form fitting dress, which showed off her curvy frame, she wore a fishnet shirt underneath, and Brian knew this mainly because the dress itself showed off a good amount of cleavage, and it had an open back, which Brian able to see a bit of her butt poking out. All in all, every male parton and some of the females too were looking at the mocha skinned goddess in awe and lust.

''Hey you looking hella fine, did you dress yourself like that for me?'' Robert said

''Don't get your smirk on, if I am going to go to a fancy place I go there to make jaws drop'' She said just wanting to show off her sexiness.

"Well from my angle, you succeeded." Robert said, sounding truthful in his assessment.

"Damn right I did, so how did you get us into this place?" Donna asked, curious on how Robert got into a place like this.

Robert simply shrugged. "The owner owed me a favor, and I collected on that today.

''I wonder why'' Donna said suspicious

"I helped him with a delivery job that was a month late, and in doing so saved his business from foreclosure." Robert said.

''(Ohh god enough with the chit chat I want some action already)'' Holo Stewie said.

"Don't look now, but the waiter is putting something in the entree, and Robert just got up and is headed into the bathroom." Brian said, before heading in the same direction as Robert.

''(You ready to do this Brian? Don't regret or hesitate)'' Holo Stewie told him

"Oh I won't hesitate Stewie." Brian said finally, before heading inside of the bathroom. Where he ran into Robert himself, who dropped a large box of condoms, and two bottles of Jack Daniels to the floor shattering them on impact.

''AGH! FUCKING DAMMIT! My Daniels, Watch where you're going you stupid dog'' he screams at Brian for his booze now destroyed.

''Oh am sorry let me help you'' Instantly a smile was on Brian's face as a police stun gun was on his hands that Stewie tried to make quickly ''This is going to be shocking''

He then shoot at Him right at his crotch electricity for the stun gun that makes him feel pain and scream in agony as he then falls on the floor right on the glass.

He was unconscious, some of the glass cut at his face, as blood seeped from his newly wounds.

It was at this point, that Donna walked in, seeing the sight in front of her.

''OH my god! Brian what did you do?''

''Well first of all this is the man bathroom, why are you just entering here? Also i have some information you might like'' He said

"I know that, I'm here because I heard a noise, and what is it? Also is it getting hot in here, or is it me?" Donna said, as she was fanning herself.

''Well i got proof that that mob dep't was just a scheme of him to flirt with you so you could go back to him i got it all recorded too'' He said feeling proud of how hard he tried.

"Motherfuckingcuntofawhore! I knew it, I fucking knew it! Yet I fell for it!" Donna yells, before walking over to Robert, and kicked him across the face.

''Ouch! ahn I didn't show you the record audio yet but ok!'' Brian said.

'' He made me dance as a stripper in super revealing outfits for many weeks for a bunch of strangers'' She barked.

"And you looked awesome, while you did it." Brian said, without any shame, or hesitation.

Suddenly Donna was begging to sway from side to side.

"Whoa! You alright Donna?"

'' I-I don't know I think this place is too hot m-maybe if we go to a room with more air like air conditioning w-we can talk more clearly and you can show me the recording'' She said panting.

''An ok? I think we can use his room. Go ahead that i just need to look for anything he might have on his pockets'' Brian said

Donna simply nodded, and headed towards said room.

As Brian began his search through Roberts's person. What he found in the man's wallet was a bank notice, and about fifteen thousand dollars, which he pocketed, but it was his breast pocket that Brian found a blank pill bottle, filled with crystal clear pills.

"Hmm, these must be the pills that Mr. Carlo and Robert were talking about." Before Brian left, he stole the rest of Roberts valuables, which included a golden wrist watch, a golden bracelet, two golden cufflinks, and golden teeth that so happened to be by Roberts head.

''What the fuck? Is all this really made out of gold or some other metal that just looks like gold?''

''(If you are going to steal his stuff you better not let the other Stewie see because he might ask questions, look for his gun and put all this stuff in my storage you can still do that)'' Holo Stewie said mentally looking for any robotic bird looking for them.

As Brian does what he says and gets all the probably gold stuff and the blank pill bottle for some reason. After he looks into more in his belongings he found a Semi-auto handgun that looked a lot like the Punisher handgun from resident evil 4

He too, put that into the storage, but before he leaves, Brian noticed that Robert was stirring and was able to remedy it with another electric shock.

Soon enough Brian left for the manager's office, where Donna was stationed in.

"Donna why aren't you on the room? Brian asked.

There she stood outside of the manager's office, she was panting and sweating up a storm, her eyes looked a little glazed that is until she heard Brian.

They were clear as day, and looked like they wanted something, with a sway of her hips; Donna walked up to Brian and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Needless to say he was speechless, what has come into Donna for just surprise French kiss him like that? Almost look like she was the animal here instead of the dog.

Donna then drags Brian into the room with her, tossing him onto the couch. Her hips swaying from side to side, as she slowly remove her dress.

"W-what? Donna what are you doing?" He said shocked.

"What does it does it look like Brian?" She said, as she took her dress off completely, showing she was wearing only her fishnet shirt, and lace thongs.

'Oh my god!'' He said

''I am going to give you a reward for helping me and you're never going to forget it Doggie'' She smirked.

She said, as she reached him, pushed him onto the couch, and then even sits on his lap, keeping him in place, all the while wiggling her giant mocha colored ass. It had an immediate effect, as it gotten his member hard in a matter of seconds.

''(I am just going to say this before i turn off but i think Donna is having the pill effect...good luck with that)'' Holo Stewie said turning off

''How you like my heavy booty Brian? Your red member seems harder than rock, i know you want it because you can't stop looking'' She said

''O-oh damn. D-Donna please you are married and have child's'' Brian said with reason

''Shhh! they won't know, no one will know it's just you and me doggy'' She said going back to kissing him as her big brown ass rubs it on his member that is between her cheeks.

Brian moaned in pleasure at the action, his hips began to buck slowly, trying to get more from Donna's ass cheeks.

"Ohhhh, naughty boy." Donna purred, into his ear. She stood up on the couch, causing Brian to groan at being blue balled, but before he could bark out his protest, Donna pressed her ads into Brian's face, muffling his voice.

That phat brown milf ass was now on his face. The booty that teased his animal urge since he put its eyes on it.

"Just enjoy there and let momma do the moving" Donna purred

That position was more like face sitting then sixteen nine. Donna starts stroking His hard animal member meanwhile the dog sniffs the depths of her chocolate valley moaning loudly or so he think since that big meat muffled his voice.

"This is my first time with a dog. It's so different from a man, i wonder how it feels inside" she smiles

The black booty queen starts stroking faster and caressing his balls. No need to say that this entire situation was too much Arousing.

"(Oh god I am doing this with Donna tubbs, the wife of Cleveland and she has kids. OH god I can't hold much longer, she is moving her ass and hands too great ahnn) Hmhmhmhp!" Brian moan's on the action he is getting.

As Brian gave a muffled moaning as he releases his orgasm all over her hands.

"Oh, wow came already, uh? Let's see what your baby maker can really do, Brian." Donna said before putting the tip of Brian's shaft into her mouth, and the rest in between the valley of Donna's sweaty breast.

Brian began to breath heavy at the sensation he was feeling, and because of his breathing, it caused Donna to moan with Brian's sick feeling the vibrations. He began to slowly buck his hips into Donna's mouth, all the while licking Donna's smoothed lower lips.

"Oh, wow came already, uh? Let's see what your baby maker can really do, Brian." Donna said, before changing to the sixteen nine position. The. Putting the tip of Brian's shaft into her mouth, and the rest in between the valley of Donna's sweaty chocolate breasts.

Brian began to breath heavy at the sensation he was feeling, and because of his breathing, it caused Donna to moan with Brian dick feeling the vibrations. He began to slowly buck his hips into Donna's mouth, all the while licking Donna's smoothed lower lips.

She tasted amazing. That Donna was five times sexier than the one he knows, either that or it was how he was feeling.

"Hmmmmm, good start! Now why don't you go a little deeper?" Donna said, as she pushed her ass in Brian's face even more, barely blocking out his air flow as he kept lapping up her insides.

''(There is no going back now but i refuse to cum so fast again, let me show you my bulbus gland power)'' The dog starts licking all over her butt with his Dog tongue.

"Ohhhhhh, baby you know how to treat a girl right!" Donna said, liking how Brian was eating her up. Before wrapping her legs around his head, to get him deeper into her folds

Both of them were losing any guilty feeling or trace of logic. Her ass was so big and all over his face He felt breathless but that did not stop him from groping each cheek of that Milf booty handful on his hands, he started giving slaps to her butt making her moan from that.

"Ahnnn! So you want to make this a race to who cums first? Fine by me" She said.

From now on was a race. Brian licking her pussy to the best of his skills and Donna started licking the tip of his member and moving her tits fast

Brian began to shake, trying holding it in, as Donna tried to milk everything he's got, before an idea came to mind.

As his moment to get air came, Brian spit onto his middle finger and as Donna's ass came down, he shoved it into her asshole, getting the biggest moan from her as she came.

She squirts on his face from the finger trick.

"AHNNNHNN!" She moaned as she was not used to that.

"You alright Donna?" Brian asked, nearly out of breath, but feared he may have gone a bit over board with her.

But then suddenly she turns around now facing Brian and her big booty rubbing on his member.

''You little perv rascal, you really made me cum there with that finger, I can't let you go now so easy on me can I? You get ready because now I milk you dry bitch'' She smirk deviously.

Mouth dry now at the implications, of what Donna said, Brian gulp the remaining saliva that he had, trying to quench his thirst. He then slapped Donna's gorgeous ass, making it bounce back and forth, his hardness getting the better of him, while it's between Donna's legs, reaching until it hit the side of her folds. "Well? What are you waiting for, you exotic goddess of a woman? Let's get this fuck train rolling!" Brian said, smiling at Donna, before his mouth found her breast.

''Ohhh yeah EMBRACE THE ANIMAL!'' She said sliding his member on her pussy in cowgirl style at the time she gets her tits sucked.

As Brian buckled upwards, at the sear pleasure that he was getting from Donnas pussy. It was nice and tight, as both parties kept pounding into each other, all the while Donna's ass was being smack by Brian, making it giggle.

''Oh yes Brian, Fuck me! Fuck me hard with your dick all the way inside me'' She moaned.

As Brian howled in confirmation and he kept pounding into her with a rush of adrenaline.

Brian stand with her in his arms a little as he fucked her.

After a few more minutes Brian experience his first orgasm of the night.

After some time later in such a situation has passed by, Brian was sweaty all over and tired from the amazing and shocking turn of events he experienced.

''H-holy shit'' He said panting

"Y...your telling me." Donna said, sweat pouring out of her, making it look like she was shining.

''M-maybe it's better if you sleep a little'' Brian said

As she was listening she does so and quickly starts sleeping. Brian somehow downloaded the content audio to her cellphone so she can later see.

He gets towel to wipe his sweat away and walks to the exit getting out of the Hotel with the best normal face he could manage to do.

''This was...unexpected'' He said.

Suddenly The animatronic bird from the other Stewie shows up.

''Brian you're out finally, I was getting bored securing the perimeter outside. So did everything got well?'' Stewie voice said in the robot.

''Ahn...yep we got this case close and in the bag my friend'' Brian said

"Oh? And what of Robert then?" Stewie asked wondering what they were going to do with him.

''Don't worry I took care of it'' Brian said quickly

''I put the animatronic in auto pilot so to come back home now, I got some nice content in my computer now, he-he, I better put the most hard password ever on it so no one can snoop around my computer'' He said as the bird fly's away.

Brian get on his car and soon drives away from the place Donna was left sleeping on the bed. But not before he call the cops and saying there was a man on the bathroom who got crazy on drugs and knock himself out, That should stop Robert for now.

Boy what a night that was, Once He had arrived back home and get himself on the couch panting and tired he send a last message to Cleveland saying some lie that Donna had in fact a book club that was lasting at night because they like to gather there to drink booze and hear music.

Then after that he blacks out and goes to sleep.

The next day has already come and he was sleeping on the floor already without realizing. He sleep it for a good amount of time waking up when it was already afternoon.

Slowly waking up he yawns and rubs his eyes getting up.

''Man...What a night (I can't believe it...I had sex with an alternative version of Donna Tubbs the wife of Cleveland)'' He started thinking for a while now that the truth was sinking it. God how great it felt, he sure loved doing all stuff with that Butt though he is feeling anxious

Instead of letting any possible feeling of guilty for what he done he decides to walk to Stewie room upstairs and later get some Coffee.

When he was almost opening the door he starts hearing some words that seemed like cursing, then he decides to knock on the door and wait for an answer.

When he got one he entered Stewie room.

''Hey Stewie boy I slept a lot I am right?'' He said

''Yeah...indeed'' The genius teenager sigh to himself

''What's wrong Stewie? You seem a little depressed''

''Oh it's just some silly thing, it's not like I was crying about it for most of the morning...I MEAN Porn yeah i was watching a lot of porn and masturbating to it that's why I'm tired'' He said trying to hide his feelings.

''You're a terrible Liar my friend, now why don't you tell me why you're sad?'' He asks

''Well...I thought that after knowing me a little bit Roberta and I would get together you know? It's been just one whole day and kind of a couple of hours but I already know who she is'' Stewie said

''And what is she?'' Brian questions it

''She is so selfish and arrogant Brian? it's like she has this pedestal where no one in school is great or cool enough for her, like everyone else is below her even the teachers. I discovered one day in the mall where she was talking with some popular girls saying things like 'Oh it's so nice to have your own nerd doing your homework and buying you stuff on the mall, and he thinks he has a chance of me falling for him because of some little errands? what a loser, I just play with him a little more before crushing that delusional dream of his once i pass my tests' Ahnn...'' Stewie said looking disappointed.

''That is...harsh indeed. Sorry Stewie but i kind of thought that was going to happen since girls like Roberta are like that, they only care about using people like you. She seems kind of a bitch though, she has no manners or respect''

''Well...This is not going to end like this, I am not going to let it be like it never happened'' Stewie said with an evil frown.

In that moment Brian started to feel worry.

Should he maybe give one of Robert pills from that flask that makes woman horny and ready for sex? Or he should let Stewie perform his possible horrible revenge upon that mocha bitch?


	9. Chapter 9 - Brian the detective part 4

**Chapter 9 - Brian the detective part 4**

**A/N: With one vote of difference Stewie will have his vengeance. Thank you very much for the votes and interaction with this story. JUST letting you guys now that if Brian or any character looks too OC from the show is probably because this is a fan fiction and things go other ways**

* * *

Right now a dog and a teenage version of a baby with sexual curiosity where talking on his room about Roberta tubbs the sexy popular girl who Stewie started hating.

''I don't know Stewie, I mean you guys are not going out not even for a week, aren't you exaggerating?'' Brian said

''Look this is not the first time OK? All the girls who i thought where going out with me only used me OK? Disposable little nerd boy who will do anything to get on your pants, but her? That was the breaking point you hear me? I'm going to show that when you love someone you don't step on it like it's nothing. I already plan what it's going to happen, first of all i made mom think I'm sick so I won't go to school'' Stewie said.

Then he goes to his computer and starts typing something showing different images from his school.

''What? Did you put cameras around the school?'' Brian asked

''Oh god no I am not a freak. Those are cameras from the school i just hacked into them, now watch this on Roberta classroom. I just send her a cupcake with a note saying it was from a secret admirer and to make sure she would eat it i said it was light and gluten free, just put anything like that and woman's think is OK to break diets'' He said

''And what exactly is going to happen?'' Brian asked not sure

''Just you watch Brian you're going to see great things'' He smirked evilly.

* * *

***Roberta Classroom***

The class was entering the room as it was about to start. Roberta as the other students sits on her chair like usual looking bored of her class since she hated math and this was math now.

'' God this class is a bunch of crap...'' She said

Slowly she starts to feel something in her stomach making a gurgling sound. Not sure what it was but she put her hand on her belly.

''Ugh, what the hell? Feels like I ate some of Cleveland's cooking''

Then suddenly she starts to feel like she needed to release something, in other words she wanted to fart. But she is the most popular girl on school she can't just fart on class she would have to wait and hold it.

'' Ugh, god dammit, how much longer is this class?'' Roberta reply in pain.

She glances at the clock hoping for salvation.

But it's pointless as time seems to go slow and she is not even paying attention to the class. Two minutes had pass and the urge only increases and she was starting to sweat even though the heat was not big in that room.

''(Hnngh! Ughhh...c-can't take it any longer)'' She mentally said as she releases a fart that was loud enough to hear.

The other Students turn towards the sound.

Roberta tries to pretend she didn't do it. But then She farts again, and again louder too. She blushes embarrassed she just can't believe she farted three times and people are looking at her. There's snickering amongst them while others look on in disgust and move away.

''(I can't believe this is happening to me)'' She though.

The smell was not good it was terrible like Peter griffin was just there now.

She get back up from her chair and was about to walk out of the classroom but then something hits her belly again with force as she gets on her knees in a doggy position holding her stomach.

'' UGHHH! SHIT! AHNNNNN!'' She groans as then it happens something unexpected.

She farts again, a big and loud fart like three trombones where playing at the same time.

The teacher asks if she needs to be excused, holding his nose.

Then she gets on his table and grabs his hands in a face that one would say WTF?

''HELP ME! IT BURNS ITS BURNING'' She said as she screams once again letting a Giant far so strong that the putrid winds that comes from her back spread the tables and chairs and also students to the area like a hurricane.

''AAAAHHHHH! EVERYMAN FOR HIMSELF!'' a black haired boy said

''Ash the horror'' A woman with blonde hair said

All The students then flee from the room once they had the chance. The teacher once he frees himself throws up on the floor and runs away screaming that his eyes are burning.

Poor Roberta's insides were on fire as she fills the room with toxic fumes

''Mu...must go to bathroom'' She somehow gets up and gets out of her classroom trying to find a bathroom and if she was lucky no one else was going to get on her way.

Unfortunately the fumes follow her like a bad perfume, filling the hallway. Then suddenly Connie D-amico shows up.

''Hey Roberta what are you doing and ohh crap what is that smell?'' She said disgusted.

''N-no stay away I c-can't control a-AHNNNN'' Roberta fart yet again this time at Connie direction, so hard that the flatulent wind pushes her away like a bullet as she hits the wall of a hall.

'' AAAAHHHHH!'' She hits the wall and faints

'' N-no my life is over!''

She runs like a maniac and just enters the first bathroom she sees, even though it was a male bathroom.

'Oh thank God'' She enters the nearest stall panting

''Hey did a girl just enter the boy's bathroom?'' A student said. Then Roberta is suddenly hit with a massive diarrhea.

''AGHHHHHH! GRAHHHHG!'' She screams as the smell is worst then sewers.

'' THAT'S IT I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE! '' The guy said

The students flee for their very lives from the school as Roberta stink fumes of flatulence are now their despair as she can only keep on screaming

''AHHHHHHGNGGNG DAMMIT! OH GOD PLEASE! FUCK JESUS FUCK AHNN! KILL ME NOW KILL ME'' She said punching the stall as she grit her teeth really thinking she was going to die in a fume of stench worst then anything.

* * *

Our genius mastermind was laughing his ass off Seeing Roberta suffering; once he finishes the show he closes the computer. Brian jaw was open wide in surprise at what he just saw that Stewie do.

''Oh my god Stewie that was...what did you even put on her cupcake?'' Brian asked

''Some that and this no need to worry about that'' Teen Stewie said

''Damn it Stewie, I think that was a little too much'' Brian said shocked

''It's not like I am going to do that with all girls who make me mad but she deserved. Now want to eat some Doritos?'' He offered.

"Eh sure why not." Brian says

Then the floor starts to tremble making the Doritos fall on the ground.

''What? What is this?'' Teen Stewie questioned

Then suddenly Bertram comes crashing through in his mecha suit.

His mecha suit is a black-framed machine standing at about twice the size of a very big tall person, has a cockpit with a seat inside it. Its body also has a grey-framed, windshield-less window up front, it also possesses cube-shaped grey shoulders, grey shoulder rims, heavily armored grey arms, four-fingered hands with black fingers, and a pair of legs with grey toe-less feet and armor. It also has crystal-like blue fins on its elbows and down its spine, and a blue light up front and center. (Yes exactly like the mecha suit in sonic boom but not as OP!)

''What the fuck? Who is this dude?'' Teen Stewie asked

''Don't you know Bertram?'' Brian asked

''I think my parents almost wanted to have another baby and they would name him Bertram but they change their minds'' He said

''HEY STUPID DOG! Guess who is back and now armed to its teeth. You will let me complete my mission of killing that trash'' Bertram said ready to shoot.

''Wait is he asking about me?'' Teen Stewie said

''Yeah I think so. RUN STEWIE!'' Brian screams

The dog then grabs a bottle of lotion and spreads all over the glass where Bertram uses to see

''AHHH! Fuck I can't see'' Bertram said

''Brian quickly got out with teen Stewie from the door of his home.

''Ok here is the thing find a safe place and don't move I get his attention'' He said

''Bu-but Brian'' He said

''No time to explain hurry that lotion shenanigan won't hold for long'' Brian told

The teenage boy makes a break for it running to some part of the house and Brian runs to the front door arriving to his car where he gets inside.

''Hey! Deformed watermelon head IM HERE! And I got in the trunk what you want!'' He lied.

As Bertram having removed the lotion then chases after Brian.

''I get you for that you stupid dog!'' He said that as Foot mounted wheels come out of his robot feet and now he is ready to get the dog.

* * *

**As the chase is on**

* * *

''Oh Shit, I don't know if this car can go faster than his robot'' Brian said

Then Holo Stewie shows up.

''Brian put me in the car wheel i am going to modification this car with my energy until you can find a better place to put that idiot in place'' He said

''Ok then'' Brian collar where Holo Stewie had taken over now the color comes off letting the red color at view as the tech in its goop way gets in the wheel like it possessed the car.

The speed soon increases to evenly match with the robot as they are practically in a race now dodging from anything they might hit and slow them down.

The dog gets his semi auto punisher gun from Robert the other day and on the window he starts shooting at his target. ''Go away you fucking stupid baby'' Brian shouts.

''You think a primitive gun like that can even scratch my robot? You're a fool'' Bertram laughs shooting lasers from the robot arm at the car that gets damaged but still there thanks to the upgrade.

''Then let's give the weapon a pump up'' The car glows as energy flows to the weapon because of Holo Stewie making the gun a laser gun. ''Aim for the feet'' he shouts.

''Oh yeah got it'' Brian shoots three time missing two shots but the last one is a lucky bullet as he hits one of the wheels from the robot foot making him lose control for a moment.

''Oh right! Full speed Stewie'' Brian said

''You better train your Damn aim next time dog'' The car then goes much more faster trying to get away from the enemy to the woods where only trees and rocks are for now.

''Phew! Oh man that was a tight situation'' Brian said after that Holo Stewie got back to Brian collar.

''Damn it making a car faster at full speed, giving you a laser gun that got me some energy'' Holo Stewie said

''Oh c'mon you complain too much about your energy'' Brian said.

''I agree. maybe he should take a nap'' Bertram shows up behind the trees and shoots something like a goops at Brian collar blocking Holo Stewie from doing anything like talking or whatever function was now a sticky mess.

''Ahg! Gross what is this?'' Brian asked

''You have some interesting device there Dog once i kill you i am going to take a look at it'' Bertram laughs.

Brian looks at him in fear; his weapon has lost the laser effect so it won't work on him. Even though he started shooting but Bertram generates a shield like he was just showing how pointless it was.

as Bertram takes his shield off he charges his laser ready to shoot at Brian, he really though he was going to die again and this time no time machine was going to save him. But then is that a big charged beam hits Bertram laser buster blowing up more than expected since the beam shot on a charged one.

''Hey leave my dog alone you bitch'' Stewie said meanwhile on his arm was a technological weapon that was powerful. It looked just like the P.R.L. 412 from Resident evil four.

''Stewie? How did you find me?'' Brian asked

''I am smart and I have cool stuff like this hidden around the house so yeah I have my ways!'' Teen Stewie said as he shows his weapon.

''YOU! YOU FUCKING!'' Bertram got interrupted when Stewie clicks on something on his weapon and then shots again but this time it's a blinding flash making Bertram curse this.

''Let me show you the power of an engineer.'' He charges his weapon until it starts to tremble and then shoots again the blinded enemy crashing his robot to the point of where he can't just make it walk anymore.

''Yeah I am awe- oh shit! Its overheating ouch!'' He said taking the weapon away from his arm.

''Stewie that was amazing you did some impressive stuff.'' Brian said

''Yeah this was my master piece; i mean you never know when you're going to need a laser gun to face of a robot controlled by some...evil baby? Whatever that was'' He said

''Stewie...that is something I need to tell you, I...I'm not the Brian you know. I know this might sound crazy but I'm from a different place...a different dimension'' Brian explain who he is to teen Stewie.

As Teen Stewie just look at him with wide eyes and then normal again

''Well I did think it was weird how you stopped drinking so much in the house and when you paid no attention to mom since you kind of look at her all the time, I wonder why.'' Brian just rubs his head at that.

''But wow after what I saw today I think it's maybe possible?'' Stewie said as the collar burns off the goo away showing Holo Stewie

''Ok EW? Bloody hell man this sucks.'' he said

''Holy shit is that a holographic small version of myself?'' Teen Stewie said

''Yeah and since we beat up that Bertram here is your Dog!'' Holo Stewie said as he open his pocked dimension letting the Brian of that world come out as time now flows normally for him.

''WOW! Ok ok! Now I totally believe all of this!'' Teen Stewie said.

''Brian I have forty percent of energy because of the energy I'm always using to keep that living version of you there and after all we have enough to come back!'' Holo Stewie said.

''Ok just give me a moment with him ok?'' Brian said as Holo Stewie lets it be.

''So you where disguised as Brian from another dimension!'' The Teen Stewie said

''That evil baby there is Bertram and he is your step brother who came here to kill this dimension Stewie, because you are going to be someone amazing and incredible'!' He said

''I-I am?'' Teen Stewie asks

''Of course. Don't let anyone judge your worth because of your appearance of popularity Stewie and please don't do any more farting vengeance cupcake or whatever as revenge against a woman ok? That is last resort for anger you won't like if she or someone from Roberta family discover that. Also you will find a girl for you just look for someone named Patty on your school see if she is there!'' Brian said

''Patty? I think I know someone like that, but why her though?'' He questions

''She has a...(awesome body) great personality trust me, I'm from another dimension, he-he, so here if half of fifteen thousand dollars that I...got in a nice place so that Brian can get his private detective job going, he will need your help like totally!'' Brian gave the money to Stewie still having some good stuff stashed away.

''Wow I don't know what to say Brian from whatever dimension...this was really fun you are a good friend I hope you do great too this is fantastic...now we better move because I think that guy there is like with his face burn off and we don't want attention'' He said

''Yeah let Death take care of the dead'' Brian said

''What?'' Teen Stewie asked.

''Nothing much...oh yeah and remember to tell Brian about the Case with Cleveland and that he should be careful with his affair with Bonnie''

The white Dog signals to Holo Stewie and then proceeds to make the portal vortex to their home dimension. Brian looks back at Teen Stewie and waves to him saying bye as he then enters.

The other Brian slowly opens his eyes and groans in pain as he says...

''Ugh...what happened?''

* * *

**A/N: And...The end of the first universe Brian defeated, humiliated and robbed Robert saw a much sexier Donna and Bonnie who he had sex with even if by 'accident' saw teenager Stewie do some nasty revenge to Roberta and has a lot of sexy videos on his collar. To finish it we have some nice robot fight and stuff.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Road to the thicc verse

**Chapter 10 - Road to the thicc verse**

**A/N: Hey guys I thought I could make this story a lot more dramatic and serious but sometimes I feel more like writing smut and ecchi hahaha! Maybe I should care more about their parts besides a woman sexy body I don't know. Do you guys want a new profile cover?**

**Co-written By Devilboy101**

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was on a chair, His arms and legs strain with no way to get out of that…basement as it looks.

''What the hell? How did I get here?'' Brian questioned.

Then suddenly a door that upstairs is open and from there Joe and Cleveland show up.

They looked really mad and they have the looks for it.

This cause Brian got nervous because of this.

''Hey…friends. Can you help me get out of here? It's uncomfortable.'' He said but he got not kindness from them

''Shut up Brian! I know you were no good, how could you have sex with my wife? I trusted you to help me and you just took advantage of it and fucked her like a bitch'' Cleveland said in angry tone.

''T-that was because of r-reasons it was not even from my own dimension'' He tries to explain.

''Oh, Brian you know how bad my marriage was and then you took your claws on my Bonnie, I thought you had learn your lesson after what disgrace it had turn out for you that time but maybe I need to shoot you a couple of more times to make you understand'' Joe said.

The two of them then get baseball bats and prepare to smack down on Brian. They swing their weapons at him, hitting his face and stomach or chest. It was painful and he dint know why he was the only one getting this.

'' (N-not fair. This is not fair! Quagmire tricked Joe to have sex with his wife when we all thought the end of the world would come and Quagmire fucked Cleveland old wife Loretta and I bet he still wants to fuck the new one. Why? Why I am the only one who is seem as the wrong in this? Not even in an alternative world?)'' He starts to bleed.

''You're nothing but a dog Brian and you should keep that in mind. You are just a disposable animal'' The two said in unison.

Something in Brian then just snapped. He felt angry.

No, He felt RAGE, Was he bad? Yes, but was he the only one? NO!

But he was seen as worst then Quagmire, he was humiliated and made out of a fool in advantage and never truly felt like nothing but the dog of the house.

''Yeah your right'' His eyes turn red ''I am the ANIMAL!

His body rushes with animalistic energy and his claws get extra sharp as he frees himself from his captivity and jumps at Cleveland biting his leg with all the rage he could muster.

The man screams in pain letting his bat fall on the ground which Brian quickly let's go of his feet to get the bat before he decides to punch him in the face meanwhile he keeps biting.

''Homerun fool'' He Swings the bat at his legs making him fall and then swings hard on his head literally breaking the bat as Cleveland is done now.

''Why you son of!'' Joe gets his gun and starts to shoot at Brian but the adrenaline filled Dog uses his newfound stamina and speed to quickly run and hide between the junk in the basement.

Then the cop stops shooting and he needs to reload his gun.

Taking that chance was what Brian needed as he gets a bucket of blue ink and throws at him.

Which said cop had time to shoot again but now is covered in blue ink.

''Ahhh My eyes!'' Joe said as he drop his gun as he tries to clean his eyes.

''Joe, if you don't want your wife to let go of you then maybe you should do less shenanigans like go nuts because your legs are back and maybe abandon her or maybe just give her enough sex, can you do that or your dick is the same as your legs?'' The dog smirks evilly, his bloodshot eyes enjoying the violence.

As Joe Swanson gun is now on his hands. ''Go to hell''

As He pull the trigger to kill Joe that's when he then wakes up.

His eyes open wide and he was breathing fast looking at all sides of his room at Jasper apartment.

''It was all…just a dream?'' Brian said starting to breathe more easily.

After he returned from the alternative universe where Stewie is the only son and also a pervert geek who is also a genius.

The couple of days he spend there where it seen nothing more as hours at his home. Four days had passed and he would always remember how he had sexual relations with Bonnie and Donna tubbs more sexy versions of the ones he know, the nightmares where a part of him feeling guilty for actually doing that without thinking twice but this time was different…he felt like he just dint care.

He was ready to go back to work again after his call to yet another universe was coming, was not as fast as he thought.

''Good morning sleepy dog'' Holo Stewie said hi to Brian.

''Hey, man I had some weird dream last night and was not soft'' Brian said as he gets up from his bed.

As Jasper was already at his work and he had let a note to Brian saying that his breakfast was done already and wished him a good day in the job.

''Have you done anything with the money you got?'' Holo Stewie asked the dog

''I think you're safer than any bank to be true, don't want to end up getting robbed or anything. But I know what I have to do today so shall we go?'' He asked

''I got to say it was smart of you to ask me to make all that stuff before we go to another world!'' Holo Stewie said.

''I mean is really annoying when you need something and you need to always think about the damn energy so I just did what I think was important before we get to other universe.'' Brian said.

''You are excited I see, someone is addicted to adventure?'' Holo Stewie said.

''More like I need to make my living, Death gave me some nice money last time and maybe I can also find some wealthy in that universe'' Brian asked

''Does the money you took from that Universe works here?'' Holo Stewie asked him.

''I-I don't know? Not the point right now I still have the gold coins and other accessories took from Robert'' Brian said.

The holographic friend just rolls his eyes and proceeds at opening the portal to the next universe right on his room. Brian normally walks inside it and instantly being on somewhere totally different.

''Oh, hey looks like we are on a…wait I am in a pet store?'' Brian asked

''Yeah the back of a pet store in Quahog, here is a tip Brian, Dogs don't talk in this universe so you better walk in four and we talk by telepathy.'' Holo Stewie said.

''Now that I think I did saw one or more talking dogs on my place…weird how no one founded weird!'' Brian said as He proceeds to walk in four.

''Meh don't think about it Now hear me out...'' Holo Stewie said.

After telling Brian what he should do he quickly gets inside the Pet store by the backdoor.

There he waits until no one is looking and he goes to a dog cage with the number he got from Stewie and he sees a Dog exactly like him, But he looked carefree and not in the slightest weirded out to have other dog outside that was different than all other Dogs.

''Is that me of this world?'' Brian asked Holo Stewie about his counterpart.

''Yes this is your version as a normal dog who can't talk or act like a human. Now open the gate and let him free'' Holo Stewie said.

Not thinking why he should hesitate at his normal self-version he opens the cage as the Normal Dog Brian quickly runs out of it for his new freedom by the door.

''Huh… he is fast'' Brian said as his counterpart ran off.

''Now for phase two, get inside the cage and close it'' Holo Stewie said.

''I don't know, are you sure he is going to come here?'' Brian questions.

''Trust me, I calculated everything and in five minutes this dimension Peter is going to get here looking for a dog like you in this species to be sure so yes'' Holo Stewie said.

As Brian Still not so sure, he took a while to get in, but with time he got inside the cage and he acted like a dog that was completely normal. Sometime later one of the pet store employers got on the back room and he got to his cage showing that someone had asked for him.

''Here sir we got only this white Labrador'' A man said

''Well it's not a beagle but I was all like Hey Labrador that name species sound awesome. Hey Buddy are you ready to be our new pet? I'm gonna call you…Snowflake ahn? Because your all white fur'' Peter said.

That peter was the same, no big changes in personality or body, Brian had to maintain his urge to roll his eyes or just scream cause really, Snowflake?

But he contained himself, Soon the fat man was on his car and with his new family member Snowflake. So far everything was normal, maybe this one is not gonna be crazy.

''Hey Buddy we are here, ok look try not to bite our stuff and if you want to bite someone do it with My Kids. They are annoying as fuck!'' He said getting out of the car with Brian still on his cage.

''(Ugh! This Peter is just so annoying…wait less or more? I guess it does not matter.) Brian thought on how this peter was just more annoying than his peter.

The door opens and Brian was inside, there he sees in the living room at first was Meg's head watching TV on the couch.

''Hey Meg! Here is something to get you through the day now get out of the couch'' Peter said as he almost ready to kick her out of it.

''Huh, Oh my god! You bought a dog?'' Meg said getting up.

When she turns around Brian almost screams a 'what the hell?' as he sees Meg.

His eyes present to him of a view where he sees two big volumes, that when she got close enough he could say it with all his soul that it was her breasts.

''(Holy shit!)'' Brian thought as he saw this Meg's breast.

''He is so cute, what is his name?'' Meg said as her huge tits close to Brian face, dangerously close.

''Whatever, his snowflake now where is my beer?'' Peter said going back to his domain in the couch.

As Brian just keeps staring at Meg Chest.

''Welcome Snowflake, you're...I'm not going to say you're going to like here but it's going to be ok!'' Meg said hugging him, his face was between her huge mounds, they felt soft and he could sniff them so well.

His nose made her a little ticklish but she stopped hugging him once she remembers something.

''Oh my god! I gotta tell her!'' Meg said as she walking upstairs letting a mesmerized Dog alone in the living room.

''(Ok can you explain to me what is this?'') Brian asked Holo Stewie about what going on here!

''(What? this? One of this universe changes my friend. And if you're curious at what size her tits are, it's a 99 H cup-size)'' Holo Stewie said.

''(WHAT? Jesus that is so...damn) Brian thought.

Meanwhile Brian was talking on his mind and Meg was upstairs, someone was opening the door.

When it opened it reveals to be Lois who appeared to be the same as Brian know in matter of body and clothes.

When she step inside she look at Brian and surprise herself.

"What the? Peter why is there a dog in the house?" Lois asked peter about Brian.

"Oh that? I buy him to make them shut up!" Peter said as it was obvious that he didn't ask her first.

"...Of course he didn't ask her! No matter what universe I escape to, Peter is still going to be the usual self-centered, and a literal documented mentally retarded man child!? Who only thinks about himself, and not of his family?" Brian mentally said.

As Brian feeling a bit sorry for Lois in almost all universes, almost because well his universe Lois is kind of a conniving, self-centered bitch in heat.

"Peter what the hell!" Lois told Peter who in return simply shrugged and began to walk away.

As She just look at the Now 'new' pet now of the house.

Brian gulps down thinking she is going to throw him out but she sighs and she just goes to the kitchen to get something to drink.

''(Thank god I'm still up for the time)'' Brian said.

Then someone else was coming downstairs.

When Brian looked to find out who, thinking it was either Chris or Meg.

But as it turns out it was Meg, but she smelled and look differently.

"Uh the hell is going on here?" Brian Thought as he looked to who, he thought was Meg.

As the Meg lookalike came down from the stairs, she noticed Brian.

"...Uh FAM, when did we get a dog?" the Meg lookalike said before walking over to Brian and she began to pet him playfully.

The dog was at a loss of words when he sees that Meg did not had any of her previous huge tits.

Besides her more adult behavior like some kind of mature aura even though her face was the same.

What surprised him was the size of her...ASS! Holy fuck her ass was big.

Suddenly the big breasted Meg was on top of the Stairs and she call her out

''I was trying to tell you, we have a dog now Megan'' Meg said.

''(Wait! Meg? Megan? Boobs? Ass? Wow I'm so confused) Brian thought about the double Meg's.

''(Don't worry just keep acting like a dog I explain later)'' Holo Stewie said.

As Brian agrees and just wiggles his tail enjoying the pet he was getting.

"No dear sister of mine, you were attempting to tell me while I was brainstorming ideas for book, and I simply walked away downstairs, only to discover this little cutie." Megan said to her twin, as she continues to play with Brian.

''Can we go with Snowflake for a walk dad?'' Meg asks her father to take Brian for a walk.

''Snowflake? Really?'' Megan said at the not so original name.

''I don't care, I'm watching TV so just go already!'' Peter said with an uncaring tone.

''We don't really have something to use it on his collar, which is pretty by the way, but you're not going to run away are you boy?'' Meg said rubbing his ears.

''(No but ohhhh yeah right there in my ear I-I mean lets go already)'' Brian thought as he likes his ears rub like that.

All three headed outside, once out though both the twins decided to set a destination for the duration of the walk.

* * *

"So Meg where should we walk to with...Snowflake? You know what I honestly can't take that name seriously, mainly because it came fron the fat man." Megan said, pinching the bridge of her nose at the name Brian was given to him.

" Noted Megan, we could pull a fast one on the old man, but what could be appropriate name for the big boy then?" Meg said.

"...How about we head to the mall then, towards the local pet store there. They probably have better names then what dad can usually think up."

''I'm sure we could think on something good but yeah let's go'' Meg said

At the time the thicc Griffin twins were walking Brian started to talk with Holo Stewie on his mind.

''(Ok now tell me what is going on?)'' Brian said

'' (Well first of all her booty is 50 inches big just like that Patricia Washington with the buns of steel!)'' Holo Stewie said.

''(That is no-wait 50 inches? damn! I never saw a big one like that in person...so I kind of get it this world Meg has twin sister right? So Chris and Stewie don't exist. But without Stewie why are we here?)" Brian said his thought to holo Stewie on their mission.

''(Relax Brian we are here for a reason and we will find it, keep your eyes on the road!)'' Holo Stewie said.

As Brian simply nodded, and kept walking towards their destination. Though for most of the time Brian couldn't take his eyes off of Megan's booty as she walked, seeing is bit hypnotic that is until he tried to shake himself out of it.

After a while the twins reached their destination, the Quahog mall.

It took them about ten or so minutes to find the pet store, seeing as it was on the other side of the mall.

''(Man it's just so hard not to stare at them you know? breasts and booty as big as those. Swinging and shaking makes me really excited!)'' Brian thought.

''(Just keep thinking on disgusting things that will keep you down!) Holo Stewie said.

''Do we really have to come here? What are we gonna say? Thanks for the dog but can you grant us a cool name for him?'' Meg said

"...Meg dad called the poor thing Snowflake, that's the most stupid name I have ever herd!? Hell Snoopy would have been Better then that! And besides we are simply going to buy a color for him, but with a different name on it, besides dad won't even now the difference." Megan said as she explaining her reasoning for being here.

''How about we name him Brody? Or Buck'' Meg said

''(EW! Brody sounds weird on you)'' Holo Stewie said no to that name.

"(...We got to fix this quickly!)" Brian said it urgently.

"(QUICK, ON YOUR LEFT!)" Holo Stewie shouted who saw a collar with the name Brian on it.

The Dog manages to let himself go from the sister's hand and starts to run towards the collar with the name Brian on it.

''Hey wait up! What are doing?'' Meg said as she and Megan chase him until they notice a collar in Brian's mouth.

''Look I guess he likes this name'' Megan said as she grab the collar.

''Brian? Hmm now that I think about it, it does sounds good for him. Ok From now on your name is Brian. Say goodbye to that terrible name of Snowflake'' Megan said as she and her sister Meg agreed with the name Brian.

As Brian is happy that he is not going to have a weird name and then the two buy a collar for him with the name Brian just like a normal dog.

The new collar had Stewie on it too when he got out and then inside the new one in the same color so no one can tell the difference.

''How about we go to the mall Sis?'' Meg asked her twin about going to the mall.

''I don't know Meg, people like us are always getting those looks'' Megan said as she doesn't like drama.

As Brian is confused at what she meant by that, people like us? Does she mean poor? Unpopular or their clothes where not beautiful? Sure they were Meg so they should have some trouble about looks but...still they were sexy.

"(...Wait a minute, hey Stewie does this universe also have a Connie as well?") Brian mentally asked Holo Stewie if this universe has a Connie.

''(Yes and no that is not the mean problem about this universe about their looks, actually is something more funny and kind of weird. But yeah proceed)'' Holo Stewie said

They arrive at the mall before Stewie could say anything else. There they start walking inside normally at first.

''I think we need to buy new undies and bra'' Megan said as they need to buy new underwear for their developed bodies.

''Ahn really? They cost a fortune, especially for us'' Meg said as their proportions where quite too big for any normal underwear or Bra.

"Well Meg, it pays to be in the good graces of our rich grandparents, especially grandma Babs." Megan said, before pulling out a credit card, and showing it to her sister.

"When the hell did grandma give you that? And why didn't I get one!?" Meg asked her twin.

"Remember last year's Christmas?" Megan replied.

"Yeah how could I forget, Peter pissed off a lot of Santa's who happened to be in a union, and they came to the house to kick him in his eye then, they beat him up with baseball sweet canes, He did deserve it" Meg said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well Once I show the video to Grandma she showed the video to Grandpa Carter, and he busted a spleen from laughing so hard, that he had to go to the hospital. What grandpa doesn't know is that he dropped one of his many master cards and grandma took it and gave it to me." Megan said as she putting said card back into her wallet.

''I wonder what he would think if he know two teenage girls are here with his card wasting his money'' Meg said with a smiling.

''(Oh I'm sure he would go ballistic, that guy as money for blood)'' Brian said it in his mind while he almost laughing.

''So let's buy the best underwear for our needs'' Megan said.

As Brian is outside an underwear shop meanwhile Meg and Megan go buy underwear and bras. He looked at some girl's laughing at them when they see Meg buying a big bra to hold her big balloons.

'' (Why are they laughing in such a weird way of mockery? usually ain't this the time where they feel jealous of her boobs?) '' Brian said about the odd behavior in this universe.

''(Ok listen Brian I know this is going to sound weird but in this universe beauty proportion and scale are different that of what you know, Here in this universe if a woman have boobs or butt that are considered Huge or too big are considered to be Ugly woman's!'') Holo Stewie said about this universe if a woman have boobs or butt that are considered Huge or too big are considered to be Ugly women!

''(WHAT? are you freaking serious? They are considered ugly and unpopular because of that?)'' Brian said in shocked.

''(I mean in your world if a woman had both that booty and boobs proportion but a really ugly face you would still bang her right? you would only have to hide her face. Even if you have a pretty face here of an average level, it means nothing if your body is ugly)'' He finished.

(...Wow I'm already hating this particular universe, just for hating big beautiful women. Seriously if I had the chance to bang those two, I would all sorts of crazy things to them!) Brian said to Holo Stewie, who stared at him with a bored expression.

"(Bri, while everyone knows of your sexual preferences, especially Lois. No one needs to hear you say that out loud, especially me, because it just embarrass at times.)" Holo Stewie said.

"Look out land hoes, approaching!" Shouted out a bitch...I mean a blonde haired girl in the direction of the twins.

Both Meg and Megan turned to stare at the one who said that, and both muttered a hello.

"Hello Connie." Meg and Megan said together.

"Hey whale one and whale two, how are the ugliest bitches in school been." Connie said out loud for all of her friends to hear.

"Oh nothing much Connie, how's the school's lowest grade shank been? Dug your claws into and rich old men yet?" Megan Remarked as she stared at Connie directly in the eyes when she said that.

"Pre warning, if you go after our grandpa, he's a bit of a womanizing sexist. Not to mention grandma would bitch slap your gold digging ass six way until Sunday." Meg said also piped up to following up her sister's remark.

''(wow I never saw Meg doing comebacks like that)'' Brian said.

''(Well she has her sister to get her through the awful days and even though she is the shy one she can do it)'' Holo Stewie said.

''So we are feeling funny today aren't we? Then allow me to make some laughs'' Connie said and with a snap of her fingers two more friends of her show up from hideouts behind the sisters.

They didn't even had time to look and say oh shit, as they are bombed with Duck eggs who are throw at them hitting their backs and butts especially Megan.

''(What the hell?)'' He said as he got surprised.

''Hahaha! it serves you two pigs right, now your two going to smell like the real deal'' Connie said as she snap her finger again and everyone goes their separated ways running.

After a moment or two, both Megan and Meg walked towards a bathroom in silence.

They left Brian tied up outside, to wash away the eggs.

As Brian simply sat down waiting for the twins to finish, all the while he was keeping some people out of the bathroom with a growl and a show of teeth for the dumbasses who won't take a hint.

Soon enough the twins walked out of the bathroom, they clean of the eggs and they smelled of cheap soap.

"You doing ok sis?" Megan asked her sister.

Meg didn't answer at first, but with a deep breath.

She answered back. "I'll be fine Megan, I'm just pissed off now."

''UGH! I just want to rush to that whore and tear all her hair out'' Megan said

''Don't, we can't get to her level'' Meg said

''(I can't believe not even the security didn't lift a finger to help them)'' Brian said

''(This kind of unfairness is just like in yours Brian. They don't care too much about the ugly females. Mostly if the security is a straight man. Or are you going to tell me this never happened to your Meg?)'' Holo Stewie said.

''(Ok, ok! I get it no need to make me feel bad)'' Brian said

''One day she will get everything that she planted'' Megan said

''Let's go back home, I want to play with Brian so forget about today'' Meg said.

* * *

**A\N: I know I am throwing some more boobs and ass but I feel like I only want smut and sexiness but this will also have cool moments I promise so bear with my pervert mind ok?**


	11. Chapter 11 – Thicc-Verse part 2

**Chapter 11 – Road to the Thicc-Verse part 2**

Co-written by Devilboy101

**A/N: Thanks for my friend Devilboy101 and other friend who wants to remain anonymous this chapter came faster than normal so enjoy and comment away.**

* * *

''(The day started and then it was morning already, Time felt irrelevant at the moment as you sleep in two big and soft pillows...those pillows Were Meg tits. Now I know what you're asking, why is my face between two huge big boobies? Well someone wanted to sleep together on bed with the new mascot and she has bad sleeping habits in bed)''

The dog said finishing his intern monologue and trying his best to escape the soft prison, not because he hated ohm no he love it!

But he really doesn't want her to wake up and suddenly see your mascot having a boner because of you right?

''( Man I never thought I would sleep in this house again but guess that will happen in my work because all Stewie live with a griffin...in this house)'' Brian said in his mind.

Then he decides to go outside of the room getting on two feet and opening the door with his hands like a human and then getting back on four walking downstairs to see what is reserved for today.

Needless to say it was pretty shitty.

''What you mean you forgot to buy the groceries I asked you to?'' Lois said.

"Well sorry Lois, Quagmire needed a ride to the clam and simply forgot, honest." Peter said to Lois as he tried to get on being in trouble.

''I can't believe it, you just can't even do this?'' She said

''Relax we still have cereal'' Peter said

''This shit here is expired'' Megan said from the table.

''(Oh goody, the fat man is at it again.)'' Holo Stewie Stated.

''(Yeah, no kidding. Wonder what he was helping Quagmire with?)'' Brian wondered in curiosity.

"Ok, Peter were going to the store now, and were going to buy our food." Lois stated to Peter, not giving him an inch to decline.

''But Lois you know how much i hate that place since they dint let me take all those cheese sticks'' Peter said

''They were for one to take not ten'' Lois said

Lois pinches him on the ear and brings him outside meanwhile he whines and groans.

As Megan just face palms her.

"At times, I wonder if me and my sister truly came from that retarded man child." Megan talk to Brian.

As Brian could only nod at Megan's statement.

As Meg then comes downstairs already dressed and had brushed her teeth and take a quick shower.

''(God is that the only pair of clothes they ever use?)'' Holo Stewie said to himself wishing they were more fashionable.

''There you are, how did you even get out of my room?'' Meg said looking at Brian who just starts rolling around the floor trying to make her question herself if the Dog would actually speak.

''(Uh Brian, what are you doing?)'' Holo Stewie said as he wonder what the hell Brian was doing.

''(I'm trying to distract her, with my sheer cuteness!)'' Brian answered back.

''(Are you drunk? That's never going to wor-)'' Holo Stewie said until Meg interrupted him.

"...You know what never mind, you're just so darn cute!" Meg said before her leaning down to Brian's height and began scratching his belly.

''(And the Dog wins)'' Brian said enjoying the scratching.

''(You gotta be kidding me)'' Holo Stewie said as he not believing what he is seeing.

''So what do we have for breakfast?'' Meg asked her twin on what s for breakfast.

''Expired cereal so get something you can find here and maybe on school we can buy something to eat'' Megan said.

''Ugh do we have to? I hate School'' Meg said as she whine at school.

"I know sis, but its either we die from food poisoning, or we die from sheer boredom. Your choice." Megan said to her sister.

As Meg groans louder as if she wanted a third choice out of thin air but in the end they had to go to School.

''Hey how about we take Brian with us, I'm sure he is gonna be ok he looks like one of those smart dogs'' Meg said.

"Sis you do know that if he does come with us, we'll get in trouble right?" Megan said, trying to get her sister to think if the consequences.

''(I mean is there a reason why I should go?)'' He thinks

(How about protecting the girls from that bitch Connie?) Holo Stewie added in his own cent into the mix.

In the end the girls came out of the house and go to school not taking Brian, Seconds later he started thinking if he should go and do that.

But that was not part of his mission now was it? However he felt like if he tries to interact more with this dimension instead of just lazing around he could maybe find Bertram or something.

''I gotta go then'' Brian said

''(You sure Brian?)'' Holo Stewie asked his longtime friend.

"Yeah gotta at least keep an eye out for Bertram, might as well explore while I'm here." Braun said, giving Holo Stewie his reasoning on following the twins.

* * *

***Time skip***

After running all the way to the school like a dog would he arrives there.

''(ahn! man I gotta work out more i am getting tired)''

He looks up and sees that everyone was already inside the building probably having their classes already, or not he dint know their schedule.

''(Hey Holo Stewie, could you cloak me to look more human, so that i can blend in better?)''

''(If I do that you will have to at some point talk to someone and you don't want the need to fake your name and all that stuff to be someone you're not right? how about i make you invisible? it's gonna be fine for the energy this time around with no organic life inside me drinking my life force!)'' Holo Stewie said

''(That was totally gross man, no need for that innuendo)'' Brian said as he was gross out.

''(Oh shut up, you just don't understand that I'm hilarious!)" Holo Stewie said.

In the end Holo Stewie bend the light around Brian, as it rendering him invisible to the naked eye.

Brian then walked into James Woods High school.

''(This is a good chance to observe how they are doing at school and I don't know do something I'm bored!)'' Brian said expecting recess to see the girls get out and make up whatever to do.

He then notice Connie walking towards them with a smug grinand something she's holding in her hands.

''(Uh oh, what is she planning?)'' Brian wondered while looking at Connie as she was coming up to the twins.

''(Oh so its lunch time already? or they didn't come in class yet?)'' Brian said.

''(Uh, Brian its barley 8:30 AM.)'' Holo Stewie said to Brian. Just as Connie pulled out a water balloon.

''(Oh Shit she is going to throw a water balloon, I mean it's not so awful but who knows what they might had fill it with) Brian thought.

Before he knew it, he was running at Connie in hopes he can prevent her from humiliating the girls.

At the moment Connie would throw the balloon, He then jumps and smack her right in the buttocks making her yelp in surprise and throwing the balloon at another direction that was hit right on another student who was on the hall.

Neil Goldman was then attacked by the balloon that popped and barbecue sauce covered his face.

''Oh geez my face, it's all covered in sauce, I wonder if I smell like steak now'' Neil said as he is covered in barbecue sauce.

''W-who did that?'' She said surprised and in anger at who would have the balls to smack her bottom.

''(Really Brian? on the ass?'') Holo Stewie said.

''(Don't look at me like that, I panicked ok? so I did the first thing that pop in my head!)" Brian replied.

''(And the first thought was to smack this girl's ass as hard as you can? Brian sometimes even I am surprised by your boldness.)'' Holo Stewie said.

''(Oh for fuck sakes man, it was an accident, honest. Plus she doesn't know it was me, so theirs that.)'' Brian said, trying to defend himself.

Truth is That Brian's sex drive was begging for some skin contact after the events of Bonnie and Donna in the previous dimension.

Also the big asset Megs, he didn't like Connie but c'mon all straight guys dream at doing this and not be caught.

As Meg and Megan talk to each other after what they saw and proceed to move away from there when they see Connie angry that her Prank to make them look horrible was done for.

"Wow, wonder what's got her panties in a twist." Meg asked her sister while she wondering what happened to Connie.

"Who cares Meg? Whatever it is, she probably deserved it." Megan simply replied.

''(Ok follow them and try not to smack any more butts you horny dog)'' Holo Stewie said

The dog only groans mentally at him and does so following the sisters to their classroom, thinking what is best.

Waiting outside the room or be inside watching the whole thing, boring high school classes.

In the end he gone inside Meg and Megan classroom and waited inside away from the desks.

''(I hope lunch time come soon, how is the energy percentage going?)'' Brian asked

''(Its going great actually, we're barely hit 99%, so we should be good for say another week like this.)''

''(Ok, so what should we do, I'm getting bored just standing here and not doing anything.)'' Brian asked Holo Stewie, hoping that he had an idea what to do.

''(Take a nap? I don't know, don't ask me, you are waiting for some kind of THING to happen?)'' Holo Stewie said

''(Yeah what do you suspect, I'm bored and there's nothing to d...am I seeing things or is that Bertram in the corner?) Brian asked Holo Stewie as he saw Bertram in the corner, he is staring at his table.

''(Little mother fucker is acting like he is a teenager who belongs here)'' Holo said

''(I mean people in my universe where stupid enough to fall for that when Stewie did it)'' Brian said

The Dog gets the whole class by looking at that Bertram, was he really Bertram? Was he a Stewie? Or this dimension didn't had a Stewie but a Bertram instead? Before he know it the class had ended and it was time for the students to go to the cafeteria but you know when teenagers go wild for their time away from the classroom so they all start running and Brian loses sight of Bertram who was small and easy to lose sight of it.

(God damn it! We lost him!?) Brian mentally cursed at himself.

''(Gotta remember he is really smart too like a Stewie but with less Bi tendencies. Right now you should focus on being close to Meg and Megan. Who knows what he is planning)'' Holo Stewie said

The white Dog does so and runs to the cafeteria where he is looking For Meg and Megan. Soon enough he sees then going to a table where some of her friends where.

"Hey bitches, how has your day been?" Said Meg cheerfully to her friends, as both she and her sister sat in the middle of the group.

The Dog stopped on his tracks at what he seems.

* * *

**Each one of them had an amazing size of body measures you won't believe. Brian thought Meg and Megan booty and boobs were pretty Damn big but then he watched as his mind was blown away. **

**He don't really hang out with Meg friends but he at least remembered their names since she use to make a sleepover over her house once.**

**Ruth the girl with a face you would call it a little chubby who had a yellow shirt and purple striped suspender skirt had an outstanding size of 101 I cup breasts that were the number one in size on the school, they were on top of the table looking really heavy and looking stuck on those suspenders. Like big watermelons.**

**Esther who had a hairstyle that looked like some anime girl or pucca were they were trapped in the shape of circles or balls. She had a pair of glasses and looked like a nerd girl. She had a blue shirt and cream color pants. Her breasts were small normal and typical of the original one but what he saw was something he never thought he would see in real life up close. She had a huge 60 inches big old booty like the African Kim Kardashian Eudoxie yao. You would become the meme DAMMM!**

**And of course Patty the one who had a secretly hot body under her ugly nerd clothes that he know first handed. She had a pair of 75 G cup breasts and a 40 inches booty. It was like she had being born to have equilibrium but since she has both things that are considered ugly in this dimension does that mean she is considered atrocious?**

* * *

There it was five really either busty or big booty girls on school considered unpopular.

''(My god, I hate this universe for making these assets be considered ugly!) Brian said, more too himself, as he watched the girls talk to one another.

''(And still you asked me their sizes meanwhile making an inside monologue. I would appreciate if you stop asking me to show the number of girl's body assets)'' Holo Stewie said.

''(Why not? Don't you like it?)'' Brian asked

''(Your getting distracted, look at all that drool on the floor and just because your invisible don't act like I can't know if you're having an erection right now)'' He finished.

''(Ahn...well)'' Brian tries to speak

''(Your words proves my point all the same.)'' Holo Stewie said.

As Brian simply didn't answer, but choose to keep a close eye on the girls.

'Hey girls how you two doing?'' Esther asked

"Oh nothing much Esther, if anything it has been interesting as of late." Meg said to her friend.

"Oh, how so?" Esther asked.

"Just a few days ago, dad in all retarded glory or was it this time his hidden genius? Anyways, we got a dog, and he's the cutest thing you'll ever see." Meg replied, wanting to get the new dog off of her chest.

''And that bitch Blonde devil throw duck eggs at us in the mall'' Megan said.

"Connie? Damn, how are you girls feeling?" Patty asked, wonder if the girls are fine.

''Man i hate Connie, she once called my breasts fat honkers! i mean fuck that was so not nice. Lucky bitch just because her tits are normal'' Ruth said.

"Eh, fuck the hoe, she may be normal, but what fun is normal if you can barely enjoy the female form and have something to hold on to." Patty said to her friends, while slight fondling her own breast.

''Oh Patty you always liked those big boobs for some reason'' Esther said

''I mean I don't know why, but I enjoy them. It's really sad to be look like some kind of freak show by other though '' Patty said as she sigh.

As Meg looks at her friends and how sad they look because of their bodies she wish she could make something to help them up but then Megan had an idea.

''You girls want to know something? Forget about the popular kids and whoever thinks shit of us, we don't need to be like them or go to their stupid party's we can have fun on our own''

''What are you suggesting sister?'' Meg asked

"A few months ago, grandma and grandpa were planning to go on a vacation for a few months, and has asked both me and Meg to watch their place, while they are gone." Megan said to her friends.

"Yeah, so?" Meg questioned her sister.

"So, we could use their place to hold the part while they are gone, just us and no one else." Megan explained her plan.

''Oh my god are you two suggesting we make a party at a mansion?'' Patty asked

''Heck yeah I'm but keep it down will ya'' Megan said

''Ohh geez, I can't wait, I feel all fuzzy right about now?'' Ruth said

''How about next Saturday?'' Meg said

''It's sure going to be the best'' Esther said

''(Hey looks like they are going to have a party)'' Holo Stewie said

''(Maybe we should go back to the house, the girls are gonna be ok)'' Brian said

With that said, Brian made his way out of the cafeteria, and soon enough out of the school and back towards the Griffin residence.

''(I guess nothing is happening today)''

The dog said as he was about to turn his invisible form to visible when the doorknob of the house opens and they see Lois getting out with a bag in her hands looking suspicious as she makes sure not to be seeing by anyone.

As the white furred dog watched Lois get out of the house with the bag, he became suspicious of what was in the bag that the orange haired woman was carrying, he decides to walk up and ask.

* * *

''Hey Lois! What you got in the bag? You're falling back in your stealing ways like last time that got you in jail with Joe?'' Brian asked her in a somewhat demanding and cocky tone.

As she had done this way back in the day (when family guy was good) but she didn't appeared to answer him.

So he decided to give chase and take the bag to see what she was hiding from him.

''Hey! I asked you a question! What's in th- GAHHHH!'' Brian said until he was hit by Pepper sprays!

As Brian attempted to take the bag from her grasp, He was met with a full barrage of Pepper spray in his face, burning his eyes and irritating them as he fell to the ground, Kicking and screaming to get the stuff off.

''AHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!? YOU BTICH!'' The dog shouted in anger and pain, he then jumped in the grass to look for the water hose, It was hard to see since his eyes were so red and in pain, luckily for him. He found the hose and it appeared to be left on, most likely Peter leaving it on since he was an idiot.

''Oh thank god!'' He shouted in relief as he aimed the hose at his face.

*Water Sprays!*

As the cold water was getting that pepper shit off of his face and eyes, the housewife was standing, pissed that he tried to take her bag.

''YOU KNOW IT'S FUCKING RUDE TO TAKE SHIT THAT DON'T BELONG TO YOU!'' She shouted, finished with the washing, Brian stood up, with his fists clenched in anger.

''WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHY DID YOU SPRAY ME FOR!?'' He shouted, enough to wake someone up if he kept screaming.

In the end…It was all a simulation...

''(And that Brian is why you would end up like that, this is a world where Dogs dont talk so just stay invisible and act like the normal Dog you are supposed to be who was adopted here ok? Stay invisible if you want zero causalities!)'' Holo Stewie told Brian

''(Why did you show me this? That is OBVIOUS! Something that would happen in my world)'' Brian said mentally to him.

As Brian tried to get up and continue the simulation, having no choice to be like a normal dog, but that was a little hard since he did so many things human, he basically forgot what it was to be a normal mutt, so he had to learn again and follow the simulation as it did.

''Damn... I hate this'' Brian said to himself, he needed a strong beer after this ordeal was over with, that if it ends.

''But what was in that bag though? That I just wanted to know'' Brian talked to himself again.

As Brian dried his face on the grass and saw that she was long gone.

Brian then kicked a random rock in anger and basically said "FUCK IT" as he went inside the house.

***SLAM!***

* * *

'The bag was not real'' Holo Stewie said

The poor pepper sprayed mutt slammed the door, Pissed that he was sprayed and was mocked at, he almost thought that he was being treated the same way as Meg as they didn't care for her as well.

In the end Brian just could not go through the simulation because even a fake Lois got on his nerves. So he was on the living room moping around waiting for Meg and Megan to come.

As Peter came downstairs and started talking to himself.

''Ahn man today is gonna be awesome, Lois is gone and those annoying kids at school'' He said as he was preparing to get out.

''(Where is that oaf going right now?)'' Brian asked himself. He didn't know why but he felt like he should follow him, he would never think the pet was following him, even more...invisible.

The fat bastard appeared jolly to be going somewhere, Brian thought of some ideas on where Peter would be going, and he come up with some conclusions if one was true.

"(Maybe he's gonna go to the Drunken Clam and drink with his buddies like he always does, or go to the strip clubs with his friends when Quagmire would invite them too, Man, I really have to wonder how Lois puts up with this shit?)" Brian asked himself again, Fat-ass then opened the door and was heading outside, the mutt followed.

''Now where did I put my keys... AH! Here they are!'' Peter said as he found his keys in his pocket, as he opened the door, he mistakenly opens the back door, Giving the white dog known as Brian to quickly open and close it once inside, it was fast by doing it.

''Huh? What the hell was that?... Oh well, probably nothin' time to hit the road!'' Peter said in a happy idiot voice as always.

As Brian remembered how annoying his voice was when it got to a high pitch, it made Justin Bieber music sound like heavy metal.

* * *

He had no idea where he was going but Brian would find out sooner or later after half an hour of driving he stops at one house.

''(Where is this place?)'' Brian asked himself.

''(Maybe is someone he knows)'' Holo Stewie said

As Peter then got out of the car and the dog got out as well, He then silently follows Peter, slowly walking to avoid detection, even though he was invisible, he felt like doing it for some odd reason, maybe he wanted to be like Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid.

''(You know you can just follow him by walking normally, right?)'' Holo Stewie explained

(I know, but I felt like doing it for some reason) Brian responded back to him mentally, as they approached the house, Peter knocks on the cherry red door.

Peter knocks on the door. Then, he hears a very familiar voice.

''What's the password?'' the voice asked behind the door.

"It was Carol! Lois's sister what the hell was going on?" Brian thought.

''Okay, now this is getting...weird'' Brian said as Peter then speaks of the password.

''Family guy should've ended after a long time'' He said as a password, she then opened the door meaning he got it right.

''So Carol, ready to do it again? cause you know what happens if you say no to me'' Peter the fatass said in a threating way, Carol wanted to smack him in the face, but couldn't cause if she did, her life would be over in an instant, So she had no other choice.

''Y-yes I am... come on in.'' Carol said hesitantly, Peter then went inside, not knowing that his dog was now inside Carol home as well.

"(Brian? What in the absolute hell is gonna on? Why is he blackmailing her?)" Holo Stewie mentally asked, but he didn't have any answers yet.

"(I DON'T KNOW! This is about as confusing to me as it is to you!)" Brian shouted back mentally.

As he watched as they both went into a bedroom and locked the door, preventing poor Brian to catch what was going on.

"(GOD DAMNIT! HE LOCKED IT! Stewie, do you know any alternate paths to this room?)" Brian mentally asked the smart baby.

"(Yeah you either get a key for this room or get the skill to go through doors. Either that or get by the window)" Holo Stewie said.

They started hearing sound on the room. More of Peter laugh. Only god knows what he is doing and I bet his eyes are closed.

He spots a barely opened window in the hall that led to the tree, Dogs couldn't really climb, but he was willing to do anything to investigate this strange activity.

''Well, anything is better than nothing, here goes nothing'' Brian said as he opened the window and jumped to the tree.

He held onto the branches and was very careful not to drop down to the ground, Taking a deep breath and started climbing slowly making sure not to break a branch.

''Easy now...'' Brian whispered under his breath, one branch cracked, causing him to stop instantly, he then slowly worked his way up to the top, and spotted a big branch that led to the other window to Carol's room.

After careful climbing, He had reached the top of the branch and could see from the other side of what was happening.

''Oh...my...god...'' He said in absolute shock.


	12. Chapter 12 – Thicc-Verse part 3

**Chapter 12 – Road to the Thicc-Verse part 3**

**Co-written by Devilboy101 and King Meezy.**

**A\N: Hey guys sorry for taking so long and acting so down recently. Sometimes I do that but I'm back up and this story is still rolling around thanks to some friends who help me and the energy I get every day. I know I make three chapters or less for each universe because I want to do the best I can. Here enjoy I hope it's good.**

* * *

The White Dog seems Carol sister totally naked.

She was beautiful that's for sure just like her sister but less of a bitch, She had a normal body with no huge proportions like the others so that means she is not treated as ugly.

What was horrible to see yet again was Peter also naked there.

''Alright Carol time to give me that amazing blowjob you know how, and this time don't bite me, I forgave you that time but if you do it again i show your husband all that dirty stuff you did on your bachelor party'' Peter said

Carol, not wanting to do this, had no other choice as she cleared her throat and started lowering her head, the fat bastard smiled as she was commencing to blow him, back outside to where the tree was, Brian closed his eyes in disgust at the horrifying sight.

''(OH GOD!) He said as he closed his eyes with his hands, trying to shun his sight from that awful image.

As Holo Stewie then heard his distress calls and wanted to ask what was going on.

"(Hey, what the hell is wrong? Why are you screaming?)" The intelligent baby asked his dog companion, who looked like he saw something horrible.

"(Did you see that shitty Jupiter ascending movie? I heard that movie sucked big time)" Holo Stewie said sarcastically.

"No, what I saw was Peter getting a blowjob from Lois sister!'' Brian whispered but clearly wanting to shout.

"Oh God that sure is so...aghn nauseous!'' Holo Stewie said almost throwing up even though he had no stomach.

"(I think he is blackmailing her for sexual favors, that bastard!)" Brian goes back into thinking mode.

"(Well what should we do?)" Holo Stewie asked him about the problem.

"(I can't believe I'm saying this but...Record some of those moments so we can have proof!)'' Brian said nauseous.

"(Ugh! Ok but I won't look!)'' Holo Stewie said making one of his cameras to show up and stretch up to the window for the horror show.

After some time that Brian could feel like forever Peter comes out of Carol house satisfied.

As Brian felt sorry for Carol who had to deal with this crap, she may have a terrible choice in marriage and they don't really know each other as long as he thinks?

They were practically strangers but he promise to help her.

The rest of the day was normal as Brian hides back on the car and Peter drives back home and lays down on the couch remembering the things he asked Carol.

The dog just goes to the twins room that they shared and gets visible again

"This was more exhausting than I thought'' He said laying down like a dog.

"(Yeah you won't say)" Holo Stewie talk.

The night had arrived, everything went down smoothly and everyone was sleeping...or almost. Someone decided to wake up Brian.

"(Hey Brian, wake up!)" Holo Stewie said.

"(Hmm...Stewie? What is going on?)" He asked

"(I have a plan to make you able to move freely around the twins and stop talking mentally when you're around them!)" Holo Stewie said to Brian.

The baby point out showing him that the twin Meg was looking at the night sky full of stars and was wishing for something.

"(I heard that she wished that their Dog could be their special friend forever who would help them whenever they need it. It's a little childish and you don't really fit the parameters butt!)" Holo Stewie said.

"(Very funny, so what? you want me to act like that Movie were the teddy bear gains life?)" Brian asked him.

"(YES!)" Holo Stewie said.

As Brian almost face palmed himself as how that would be bad, how would they even react? Then again many things were weird on the world, except talking dogs on this universe, maybe he could give it a try.

"(Ok tomorrow morning i try talking to her)" He said.

In the Next morning everyone was slowly starting to wake up. Megan was always the first one to wake up and Meg the one who sleeps the more.

"(This is not a good idea Stewie!)" Brian said.

"(Oh just hush Brian you did worst)" Holo Stewie said.

As Meg starts to wake up and when she opens her eyes she sees Brian in the side of her bed standing on the ground in four looking at her.

"Brian? You awake already boy?" Meg said

"Hello Meg! I'm awake I had a good night of sleep how about you'' He talk.

"Oh that's gre-wait...OH MY GOD! You're talking?'' Meg said covering herself in her sheets looking really shocked that her pet is talking.

"Don't be scared Meg it's me Brian, I'm your friend. Remember last night wish? Well I do and here I for what moment may come I'm your best friend...if you want'' Brian said trying to look innocent.

Brian don't know what would happen, she could just scream even more and say he is possessed or something but what happened was different.

Meg got up from bed and squeal like a fan girl and she giving Brian a hug that shoves his face in her incredible big breasts that sink almost getting lost.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe it, is this a dream?" She said.

The Dog didn't expect this kind of reaction of suddenly now being between the second pair of biggest breasts he saw onh is life, the first one being Ruth one of Meg friends.

Now Brian is the pervert because she was doing that and he was enjoying or he was pervert because she doesn't know he is a dog who likes female human girls and is letting that a secret? So much for trying to be a normal Dog.

"Meg...can't...breath!" Brian said, trying to get free from Meg's valley.

She saw what she was doing and let go of him.

"Ups! Sorry I just got really excited" Meg said

Brian gasp in as much air, as his lungs can hold. Hands on his knees as he breathed hard. "It's find Meg, just...just watch out next time, ok."

''I can't believe what I'm seeing. Wait until I tell Megan of this, she is so gonna be shocked'' Meg said

''Maybe you should go easier on her, who knows how your sis can react'' Brian said

''Oh we HAVE to bring you to the party we are making, this is only gonna make it better'' Meg said.

"Uh, Meg I don't think that's a good idea, seriously think about it." Brian said as he hoping that Meg will see sense.

"Don't worry we just tell the others you're our cousin who got a dog disguise thinking you were going to a costume Party. No way are you not going" Meg said as she is determined.

"...Meg that's the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard, seriously I..." Brian said.

"W-What?" Meg said shocked.

"(You IDIOT! Be nice to her. You supposed to be the loving pet who helps")" Holo Stewie said on his mind.

"I-I mean what a great idea Meg he-he sorry I'm still learning all these human words and sometimes I mess up" Brian quickly said trying to prevent any crying situation.

"(QUICK LICK HER ON HER FACE, AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!)" Holo Stewie shouted out to his friends.

"(Why so specific?)" Brian questioned, wonder what his little buddy was thinking.

"(It'll help prevent her crying, that's why!)" Holo Stewie shouted out to Brian.

Brian is not really sure his excuse of having a hard time learning human language he jumps at the bed and goes lick her face.

A smile soon came onto Meg's face, as Brian kept locking, until she was giggling to herself.

Then someone opens the door and it was Megan.

"What was that squeal Meg? I told you to stop seeing that movie" Megan said.

"Sis! You won't believe me" Meg said.

"I won't believe you of what?" Megan asked as she wondering what her sister was talking about.

Brian at this point decided to be blunt about his "New" ability to talk. "Hi, I'm Brian, now don't freak out."

Megan, for her part, didn't freak out, instead as soon as Brian began to speak, she nailed him in the balls, with a gulf club that appeared out of nowhere.

''AGHHN! ohhh my god'' He scream

''MEGAN WHAT THE FUCK! Look what you did to my Pet friend, you think i can wish his crotch back with another shooting star? JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!'' Meg said angry at her sis.

"What the hell did you want me to do!? He scared me!" Megan yell back to her sister.

Brian on the other hand was holding his boys, groaning in pain. "Oh god, I'm dying!"

''Go grab some Ice for him on the kitchen and keep quiet about this ok? Geez, why i am the only one who still believes in fairy tales in real life?'' Meg said seeing the difference between her and her sis reaction.

Megan didn't say word about her sisters believes as she left to get the bag if ice, knowing she needed some form of hope in her life...and knowing better, then make Meg angry.

''I'm Sorry for this Brian, this is the kind of situation that makes a first impression totally suck'' Meg said.

''I-I gue-guess I can't b-blame her for this'' Brian said still in pain.

''I think the idea of getting you to the party as someone disguised as a dog is a little dump but I really just really wanted you to be there you know? It would be a really awesome night to always remember'' Meg said eager

As Brian sighed and he wondering what to do, that is until an idea came to him. "Wait...what if I did come as a regular dog?"

''You Would?'' She said smiling

''I mean sure, it's way easier for me to mix if I go like a normal pet instead of any other plan, its way easier right? If you want me to go then I gladly go'' He said still whining in pain but less.

"Yay!" Meg said happily, as she hugged Brian, once again sending him between her breasts.

But this time he decided to enjoy it because he got kick on the dick so he just said fuck it if that was wrong.

''(Hmmm...So soft) Brian thought.

Soon enough the time flow fast and was already Night, Meg and Megan told their parents about the ''Nice gesture'' Of their grandparents to let them borrow the mansion for a while with their friends and they actually bought it. Brian felt disgusted every time he look at Peter and also it was getting harder to stay without some booze as his body craved for it.

(Hey Brian...you okay?) Holo Stewie asked.

"(Oh totally just saw Peter having sexual moments with Lois sister and i got kick in the balls...what a bad time to be with no booze)" Brian said.

''(I see, maybe there'll be booze at the party.)" Brian said to Holo Stewie.

"(I don't think it would be good for a normal dog to do that)" Holo Stewie asked.

As Holo Stewie looks around.

''(You don't have to drink it there, just still some from Grandfather's private stash for later.)'' Reasoned Holo Stewie said.

"(Maybe when no one is looking, now it's time to go. Lois is gonna drive us there)'' Brian said.

As they look as each other and shrug.

''(Yeah probably.)'' Brian said, agreeing with Holo Stewie.

As Megan, Meg and Brian where Driven by Lois on to her parents mansion, still surprised how her parents just let them do this. Sometimes she thought her mother loved her kids more than her.

Once there she could see that her friends were waiting outside the gate.

''Ok, Now Girls I don't know how you convinced your grandparents of this sleepover but don't go doing anything crazy ok?'' Lois said

"(Bet you did many crazy things there once as a kid or teen)'' Holo Stewie said.

''Don't worry mom we're just gonna watch some movies and talk about stuff'' Megan said rolling her eyes.

"Alright, have fun girls." Lois said to her daughters, as she pulled away.

The two sisters wave at the red haired woman as they start walking towards their friends in front of the gate.

''Hey girls are you ready to enter a mansion for free?'' Megan joked

''This is so cool, we are gonna make our own party in a fucking mansion'' Esther said

''Calm down Esther we just arrived'' Patty said

''Oh! Is that the cute little fella you said Meg?'' The biggest breasted girl Ruth said.

The Dog look at how big those big fun bags where, they were so close to his reach but he just wiggled his tail and control himself, after all he was a 'normal' dog and normal dogs don't get excited by human female breasts.

''Yeah he is going to be with us for now, so let's get inside shall we?'' Meg said opening the gates with a remote control.

While the girls were discussing what to do for their party, both Brian and Holo Stewie were discussing about Peter and his latest "Shenanigan".

''(Ok so how are we going to help Carol? Should we just let Lois see the evidence?)'' Brian asked knowing they had footage of it.

(While that would work, the fat man may try to get out of it, either with a apologies to Lois and Carol, state that the video is faked, or Sympathy.) Holo Stewie stated.

''(So what should we do?)'' Brian asked as he looks around.

''(Hmmm...Maybe we can talk to the fatman like some unknown source that knows what he did and we make him stop. If he refuses...well maybe a more violent approach would do the trick)'' Holo Stewie said with a sadistic smile

(...We'll save the violence option for last.) Brian said quickly.

Everyone gets inside the mansion and the girls whistle in amazement at the fancy place it was.

''Wow this place is so cool'' Patty said

''Totally worth skipping board game night with my family'' Esther said.

''Grandpa probably doesn't have the food we like so who wants pizza? Maybe each one can have your own medium size pizza ha-ha'' Megan said shaking the credit card.

''(Man what will happen in this night?)'' Brian thought

(Honestly man, they'll probably make a prank call, eat, have some soda, and watch a sad and/or Romantic movie.) Holo Stewie said, throwing out some ideas.

''Look what I got Deadpool 2 lets watch it on that big screen Television after we get the pizzas!'' Ruth said with a DVD in hands

''Cool I go look in the fridge for anything to drink!'' Meg said as she goes to the kitchen to get some soda.

While the girls where occupied doing their stuff Brian slowly moves away from them like the Dog he is exploring the place, to look for some booze he wants to drink.

"(Now where the hell does Carter keep his stash?)" Brian Wondered as he sneaked around.

"(Try the biggest bookcase in his office, and find a large red book and pull it.)" Holo Stewie said as he tells there is a biggest bookcase with a secret door behind it.

''(How do you know this?)'' Brian asked

''(Just do it man, I'm a smart artificial whatever you get it)'' Holo Stewie said in a bored tone.

The White Dog just does as he is told and takes the Red book in a large bookcase.

Doing so it reveals almost like some treasure room that has all kinds of different Rich people Booze.

"My god...I hit the mother load of expensive booze!" Brian said in triumph as he walked inside of the vault.

Brian smirking with glee as he takes some of the Carter stash into his Storage room on Holo Stewie together with all the other stuff he kept there

''Hehe he won't be missing these'' Brian said as he walks away.

''(Are you gonna drink now?)'' Holo Stewie asked if Brian gonna drink.

''Maybe later I don't want to push my luck to get someone to see me drinking or smell my breath and see something off. But now that I have these babies I can kill my craving when I'm alone'' Brian said as he explain that he drink when is alone.

Sometime later Brian went back down to the girl's slumber party, where they were watching Deadpool getting ripped in two by the Juggernaut.

"(Ok ouch.)" Brian thought, in mental sympathy.

''Man when my parents said this move was bad for me I'm glad I didn't listen to them, this is so cool'' Esther said.

''Has the pizza arrived? I'm hungry!'' Patty said

''Anytime now it will arrive, I want to see the face of the delivery guy when he sees that we! Are the ones in this mansion, bet he is going to be all like what? Ha-ha'' Ruth said

"Ohhh, can't wait now! Hopefully the delivery guy is cute." Megan spoke.

"Yeah but it's not like he would be into us, we are ugly remember?'' Meg said

''We are just beautiful in a way people just can't understand'' Esther said

''(You have no idea)'' Brian thought

Then a few seconds later the doorbell rings and the first one to answer the door was Meg saying i go get it. When she opened the door she seems someone familiar.

''Special delivery for...oh Meg! I dint know you were here he-he!'' Neil Goldman said

''N-Neil, oh he-he yeah, I'm here to just you know a sleepover'' Meg said not really wanting to spend so much time with him.

Quickly pays him the bills and closes the door when he tries to flirt with her.

''What is the matter? Don't you want to be with your prince charming?'' Megan teased.

''Ugh! I know I'm a hypocrite for saying this but I don't want a boyfriend that looks like...well like that you know?'' Meg said.

''Well I don't think we can do better in getting someone handsome'' Esther said.

"Hey how about we put some music on and dance a little?" Patty suggested.

"I don't know. Do we even know how to dance?" Ruth said.

"No matter if anyone dances bad here just let loose" Megan said.

"Well if we are going crazy then how about we hear this song i brought? It's one of those songs made by a big booty rapper who believes in the existence of sexyness for all booty" Esther said showing a CD.

"(Is that what I think it is?)" Brian said seeing the Disc.

"(Anaconda by Nicki minaj)" Holo Stewie finished.

19h ago

''Wow I heard about this, she did a song with many other big booty woman's and was so polemic, it's like she was trying to make society like big butts!'' Meg said as she likes this song.

''I think we should do as well as she does on this video...and more...we should Twerk!'' Esther said with a smirk.

''Twerk?'' Patty asked about twerk.

''It's the dance where you shake your booty in many different ways, it was created a long time ago by the ones who thought Big asses were not supposed to be just there without shaking'' Ruth says as she explain what twerk is.

''(This dimensions makes less and less sense by the second!)'' Brian said just standing there looking and saying nothing.

''Hmmm maybe you three should try it out and we watch, you're the ones with the biggest asses!'' Meg said pointing to her sister, Patty and Esther.

"Yeah we gonna be here eating pizza and watching'' Ruth said giggling

The three ladies looked to each other.

"Well we are just with friends here and no guy so why don't we try it?" Megan said as she shrug.

"Yeah I always wanted to try this out" Esther said pump up

"I don't know if I can do it but maybe" Patty said

"(Wait are they really going to do this?)" Brian thought looking at the scene.

Once the beat of the music began to play, slowly but surely shake their asses.

Megan gets on position and was pumping her big ass cheeks to the sides, Patty was slowly bouncing hers up and down.

Now Esther was the more energetic of the other two, she was moving her whole body to the rhythm of the song, and on certain beats shook her phat 60 inches ass towards the small audience who whistle in surprise at how she was doing.

They swayed their entire bodies to the rhythm, and shaking their asses, and all the while Brian was watching.

"(...Brian?)" Holo Stewie ask.

The Dog was silent watching them like he was out of the living world.

"(Brian!)" Holo Stewie Shouts once again but Brian was still silent.

"(Oh for the love of!) Holo Stewie said, before he mentally showed Brian, a naked Arnold Schwarzenegger, as he was today.

"AHHHHH!" Brian screams in disgust and in the same moment covers his mouth, his luck was that the music was oud enough to cover his scream and the girls were distracted.

"(What the fricking hell Stewie! Why did you do that?") He asked unhappy of the thing he just show to him.

"(You should be thanking me, you don't want to get a boner right now because of this little show do you? Look I'm recording this to be put with the others alright? I know how you think so just keep your mind in shape!)"

"(Thanks Holo Stewie, so what should we do, since we're here?)" Brian ask his friend.

"(I have no idea Brian, we are practically just going with the flow, though i wish something interesting happened)"

The girls then stop twerking as they start sweating a little.

''Phew! This was fun! I think I can get use to this'' Megan said as her breath.

''Yeah it's the best, but now I'm thirsty'' Esther said as she is thirsty.

''Hey look what I found'' Ruth said showing a bottle of wine.

"Uh, I don't think we should drink that." Meg said as she doesn't want get wasted.

''Don't be such a downer Meg. It's just one glass for each one of us, it's not like we are going to be plastered and drink all of it'' Ruth said putting some on her glass ''Besides is rich people wine''

"Yeah, but it's mine and Megan's rich Grandparents, and I'm pretty sure they love their wine. But if you're going for drinking it still, what year does it say on it?" Meg ask.

''I have no idea'' Ruth said already drinking.

"Agh fuck it give me some'' Megan said

"(Great now they are drinking and i need to stay sober as the normal Dog)" Brian thought unhappy that he don't drink sooner.

"(Calm down Brian what is the worst it can happen for some wine sips?)" Holo Stewie said as he screw themselves.

As Megan drinks the wine, she takes more than she can handle and chugs it, Holo-Stewie regrets saying what he said to Brian.

Already slurring her words, she hands the bottle to Meg and she takes a swig of the expensive wine. "This is some strong stuff girls, who wants next?"

Before you know it the girls where drinking the wine more than some sips.

They were laughing and talking about random stuff and sometimes things they would never say to other people.

''Man Connie D amico thinks she is top Bitch on school'' Ruth said

''Look how popular I am, I'm on the top of the pecking order and you the ugly nerds'' Esther said as she pretend to be Connie.

''What would I give to see her get some punishment" Patty said as she wants to get even with her.

A light bulb goes off in Meg's head. "Hey guys, how about we do something crazy?"

The rest of the girls wonder what the crazy thing is and listen to Meg.

"What if we kidnap Connie and teach her a lesson? So that way she knows that she isn't so cool" Meg said she explain her plan.

Ruth speaks up, "How're we gonna do that? We can't drive while drunk, plus that's illegal!" Ruth says as she nearly vomits.

''Well for starters you should not had drink so much and tonight might be our only chance while we are warmed up, Don't worry I have a driver's license we can take some of Grandpa cars'' Meg said

''What about our appearance? She would know us'' Ruth said

''We can put some disguises, we can also blindfold her but i would love to see her face seeing what she will get'' Megan said now wanting too.

"Let's use a room with not so much lighting as well for safer measures" Esther suggested being fully on board.

"(Oh god this is gonna be so bad, but kinda hot too)'' Brian thought to himself mostly.

(Well Brian, you can't really do anything unless you want your cover blown. So I say let them do it and just be invisible so Connie doesn't recognize you. Plus this way you can make sure that they don't do anything too reckless) Holo-Stewie suggested.

''(She doesn't even know they have a dog Stewie recognize what? No bother i do as you say)" Brian thought

"I think i saw some superhero outfits on a room, Grandpa is kind of a pervert sometimes'' Megan said

The girls go upstairs to look up for superhero outfits and Brian just gets a pet from Meg who says to behave.

The girls open a closet door and sees a huge assortment of costumes.

"Oh, my god, your grandpa is a perv with a problem" Patty says.

As Meg grabs a Black Canary outfit and tries on the corset.

Then Patty goes for Black Widow since it's her favorite.

Then Megan tries out Scarlet Witch seeing that she loves her.

As Ruth wears a white one piece that she later realizes is Power Girl.

Finally, Esther sees a wonder woman two piece and wears it.

In the middle of changing, Brian goes upstairs and sees the girls undressing and changing to their costumes

Needless to say that such sexy scene of huge tits and huge ass in all sizes was a sight so beautiful for him his dick was going to get out from his fur any moment now, His eyes wide and hypnotized.

''It's quite tight but i guess it fits just good enough'' Meg said

''We should put some wigs too just to be sure and here is a thing. Once we get her only one of us talk to her and then we blindfold her and let her know that there is more of us in the room ha-ha, she will love the tension of surprise'' Megan said really eager to make this bitch suffer.

After they all got dressed and ready to drive Carters Lincoln. Brian activated his invisibility and snuck in the back while the girls grabbed some rope and a blindfold.

"Alright so, are we ready girls?" Meg asked.

Everyone shouted yeah and was got in the Lincoln. And threw the supplies in the back. Meg started up the Lincoln as everyone piled in.

As they were driving, Holo-Stewie popped up and asked Brian a question, "Do you think that Link is short for Lincoln? I know they're spelled differently but it could be just a typo from Nintendo!"

"(And I thought this girls were just going to watch a movie and eat pizza but here i am having a boner while invisible and watching very sexy and stacked teenage girls ready to strike vengeance on someone!)" Brian said on his mind.

"(Booze can sure make you more confident on what you always wanted to do that's for sure!)" Holo Stewie said.

After some minutes more or less ten minutes and with luck no cop. They arrive at her House.

They stop and see if the lights are out in the house. Then Meg comes up with an idea "Alright Esther, how sturdy is the lasso?"

Esther grabs the lasso and pulls on it a little bit. "Strong for one of us, maybe two but we still need to carry Connie down," We can attach the rope to the tree up above the tree but, I don't know how we'll get up there. It's not like we're a professional pervert who can easily get in someone's room,"

Megan suggests they call Quagmire to help them out.

Few minutes later.

"Ok so what you need to do is have her mom answer the door and then catch her off guard. Be sure to gag her and blind her so she can't see or call for help," Quagmire said on speakerphone.

"Wow and who of us is willing to go that far? I mean maybe her mom is sleeping and we just need to be quiet" patty said.

"Maybe if we had some chloroform it would be easier" Megan said.

"Thanks Glenn!" Meg said as she thanks quagmire.

As Ruth goes in the back to get the blindfold and rope.

Brian moves out the way but still gets an eye full of Ruth's gigantic fun bags.

"(Why does it smell like a dog back here?)'' Ruth thought to herself.

"(God those look so tempting, I just wanna put both my heads between them!) Brian thought to himself getting a boner

"(God Brian, you are just sick you know that? She's Meg's friend. Now since they need chloroform, I can create some with the scotch in here!)" Holo-Stewie said surprising Brian.

"(You gotta give a guy a warning, Jesus. Now let's help them out!)" Brian shouted in the mind.

Meanwhile the girls where distracted the artificial personality Stewie makes a bottle of the substance and some napkins fast. Making stuff like that in a fast pace used up more energy but this was piece of cake.

"(So you can make stuff like that too that is more chemical huh?)"Brian said.

Patty sees that something else was there and goes look ''Hey guys look! We actually have some of that here and even napkins.

''I really don't want to wonder why that is here' Meg said feeling a chill down her spine.  
"Alright, here's the plan. Esther you climb the tree and use the chloroform to knock out Connie, I'll keep the car running. Megan you go to the door and say that we need to borrow her phone," Meg directed.

Esther lassoed up the tree and prepped the napkin. She waited for Megan to knock on the door.

Megan knocks on the door and the lights turn on.

"(Why don't I get any role?)" Ruth thought in the car with Meg.

''Good night Mrs. Connie mom could I'm sorry for coming here like this but do you think we could borrow Connie phone? We have some school work to do and she forgot to give us?) Megan said lying.

Connie mom dint know much about who her offspring do on school so she has no idea that Connie hates Megan.

"(Ohh man! This is getting so interesting, can you feel the tension?)" Holo Stewie said.

As Patty was wondering why she and Ruth didn't get anything to do. (Maybe it's so we can help put her in the back)

"(I feel more than tension, I feel like tonight will get more interesting than we thought even after the kidnapping plan!)" Brian responded back while trying to stretch his legs and have his boner relax.

It was really hard for Esther to just climb that rope to get on Connie room since her ass was not only huge but heavy as well. But with the confident of alcohol and the urge to see Connie pay

''(Phew! Got it now don't make any sound)" Esther said meanwhile Connie mom was talking to the others.

The African woman looks at the blonde haired bitch and sees she is sleeping.

''(You look so peacefully when your sleeping)" Esther thought before She then just shoves the napkin dipped on chloroform on her face making her wake up with her eyes wide.

Connie could not see who it was but it looked like a black wonder woman with a wig? She could only think those words before falling asleep a much heavier nap.

After Connie passes out, Esther buts the blindfold on Connie and she grabs one of her pillow cases and uses it as a gag. The rope is used to tie up Connie and Esther then grabs her and wobbles a bit trying to carry Connie down the rope.

Patty goes and sees Esther having trouble getting down and signals for her to drop Connie. "Damn she's light, then again she's an airhead," Esther gets down not so gracefully and made too much noise.

That was a bad moment. Even though those bushes probably made the fall easier and they also probably dint hurt themselves that was still a lot of noise.

Megan had to think of something to make Connie mom think that this was something else. But then Brian starts Barking like a mad Dog.

''Is this a dog I hear? Hmm probably just some stupid mutt. Just come another time, Connie is sleeping and can't talk now!'' Connie Mom said as she seems to be annoyed to be disturbed at this time of the night.

"(Brian what the hell? Calm down or you'll be found!)" Holo-Stewie yelled.

As Brian barked a little bit more. (Sorry I heard a noise and was shocke- oh god I think the girls also heard me) while he hidden himself in the bushes.

As Meg and Ruth check on the trunk and see nothing.

"Must have been coming from somewhere else," Ruth said. Megan comes back with Patty, Esther and a bound Connie. Brian is greeted by a knocked out Connie D mico

"Uhg she fall right on me, stupid Connie. C'mon let's put her on the car and get the hell out of here before anyone sees us doing this!" Esther said feeling the adrenaline on her body.

As Brian takes the chance to go back to the car as the girls where now driving back to the mansion to make their vengeance of the school top bitch.

Once arriving there they get ready to take Connie out of the Lincoln so Brian goes out and returns to the room where he was before they left and turn visible. He was Hungry so he thought of just making some Dog kind of thing like jumping and putting his paws on the table to get the pizza slices who was cold already and throwing some on the ground so he could start eating.

The girls arrive on the room and see that.

''Ha-ha hey looks like someone was hungry" Patty said as she points at Brian eating pizza.

''Ahhn man! Well it's ok though it was cold already and we got what we want!'' Ruth said as she shrugs it off.

As Meg walks to Brian and pets his head, she smelled a little like wine and looked a Little tipsy

''Don't worry Boy we are just going to finish something important'' Meg said as She finished as the girls were bringing Connie to some room that was big enough for their plans like a basement or something with less illumination.

After the girls go in the basement to put their plan in action, Brian asks Holo-Stewie how much power is left. (Hmmm it's weird but the energy seems to be going out faster and now you have 67%. It should be enough to be invisible and sneak in there though!)

As Brian goes down, he hears Connie mumble meaning she's about to wake up.

"Wha, where am I? What's going on?" Connie was scared of what was going to happen to her since she can't see and can't move as she was tied up in a chair.

Someone removes the blindfold from her face and soon goes away. When she opens her eyes she can see a little part of the room that has light. Megan who is on her scarlet witch costume showing her back meanwhile she doesn't show her face starts to talk.

''Welcome Connie'' Her voice was deeper because she used a cellphone app that changed one voice so she could see her and hear a different voice.

''What the hell? Who are you? Did you do this to me? Let me go right now you stupid lard ass'' She said rudely.

Everyone was hiding on the shadows with the cell phone voice changers. They were in for a party.

''We are the thick society. Members with thick and ample body parts that are despised by society as ugly and disgusting'' Esther said

''And you are in the list for retribution Connie D amico'' Ruth said

''You can only wait for some mercy if you beg for it'' Petty said

Connie only spits in their direction and speak with hatred. "Like hell am I gonna beg for mercy from some fat ugly cunts like you. You don't have the balls to do it," She spoke with a smile.

Even in this situation she still thinks she is the one in charge. Esther goes behind and smack Connie across her face real hard making a loud slap noise. This causes Connie to fall on the floor and to get a busted lip.

"AGH! YOU BITCH!'' Connie screams.

Megan then gets ready to booty bump Connie's face and enjoy every moment of it. But she contained herself for now.

''Oh! we were hoping you would say that, you won't imagine what we gonna do because you can't see it or talk'' Megan then snap her fingers as Esther puts the blindfold back on her eyes and another piece on her mouth since no one wanted to touch The sexual gag ball they found on Carter Room.

Brian was watching this on the entrance of the basement.

"(Oh shit! This is so gonna be fun to watch, I never liked her)" He smirked

"You know what is missing out? Some song" Patty said as she puts some music.

South Park: The fractured But Whole- Spontaneous Bootay Theme song

*Read this while listen to the song if you want*

Connie tried to talk but couldn't. Only muffled sounds leave her mouth. Brian was having the time of his life watching the girls sway and twerk to the music getting ready for the ass to drop.

"(Brian before you say it no I will not record this for you)" Holo-Stewie said and observed.

"(What? Oh come on it's about to get good. Even as an AI you suck)" Brian said

"(Look I know you are literally an animal with urges so why don't you just masturbate now?)" Holo Stewie said.

"(Recording a video won't kill you but fine, i won't discuss)" He thought but don't masturbate though.

The girls grasp their phones so they could talk and use their fake voices.

''Get ready Connie because this song means you're done!'' Megan said.

The big booty sister gets close to Connie and aims her 50 inches booty and then LANDS it on her face with a Thud. Everyone just looks at it how she done it without thinking twice.

As Megan slams her ass on Connie's face repeatedly she could hear the blonde haired bitch moaning of pain.

She loved this, it was so good to give her some sort of pain for all this time she endure it. "If you think this in your face is heavy then wait for this'' She gets up.

Esther then gets ready for her turn to smash. "It's time for us thick chicks to have fun" She said with a mischievous grin.

Her booty slams Connie face and holds her ass down and jiggles it.

This causes Connie to scream and in turn made vibrations against Esther's big chocolate booty.

Esther Moaned a little at this. "Hmmmm not bad!" She said

''(DAMMM! look at that huge ass smashing her. she dint even waited her turn well, one second that Megan stopped and she BOOM! 60 inches right on the face!)" Brian scream on his mind.

"Yeah! Show her!" Ruth screams

''Can't wait patiently can you? Ha-ha you feel this Connie? This is a phat ass all over your face. This is what you despise. ALL OVER YOUR WHORE FACE!" Megan screams

The Number one ass sized Black chick lifted her ass up and then BAM! Landed over and over again.

You could see on her face that her smile was big at how fun it was to do this.

"Hey Black canary (Meg) Why don't you show her you Breast assets?" Megan asked.

"I think I can do that!'' Meg said giggling.

They get the chair back up for the booby action and Brian had an idea.

"(Hey Holo-Stewie, what if I get a camera and record this then you can copy it and save it for later?)

"(You just don't give up do you? Fine do as you wish!)" He said

Brian then gets a digital camera on his storage room inside the AI just in time for the moment.

Meg unzips her outfit and lets her huge H cup sized breasts out letting only her bra covering them up.

Then she shoves them on Connie face putting her head between them. Squeezing and pressing as she shakes left and right.

Connie could feel something soft and warm and she know what it was. Big breasts, she hated that, to have an ugly woman big breasts on her face was an insult.

"Not bad but let me show you how you actually use breasts for this bitch'' Ruth said.

Meg stops her pafu pafu and Now Ruth gets her Huge I cup size breasts and when she gets in position she starts to Titty slap Connie face left and right like a pro boxing Jabs.

It was amazing, sexy and terrifying. Ohhh She enjoyed this, all the girls enjoyed making this happen.

''Ok enough let's see what she has to say!'' Meg said asking the girls to stop. After that They See Connie breathing hard by the nose and groaning in pain a lot. Meg decides to remove the rug on her mouth and let her talk to hear what she had to say for herself.

Connie gasps for air as she tries to speak. "You bitches ain't shit! Especially you fat ass! You disgusting pigs will suffer from making me go thought all this I SWEAR IT!"

Right after Connie said that Meg's Titty smashed Connie face making her fall on the floor and Megan just sat on her once again.

"You can't learn your lesson can you? Maybe booty smash your face and Titty slap your face too ain't enough. We should humiliate you more" Megan said darkly

''Fuck you whore! There is nothing you ca-'' Connie was interrupted by a very shocking moment where Ruth just hugs her and starts kissing her.

Making out with her tongue to tongue as her huge funbags smush against her chest.

Meg and all the other girls eyes go wide as to why she has done that and wow it was something else.

The blonde woman had no idea how to react at what had just happen but she know she had been kissed...hard!

Once she breaks up the kiss Ruth lick her lips.

''Damn R-Power girl I didn't thought you were into this sort of fruit'' Patty said.

As Ruth just smirks and shrugs to what Patty said and gestures for the other girls to have some fun.

"Fuck it let me kiss that cunt!" Patty says as she just rips her shirt off to expose her small but firm breast, well small in comparison.

''Ahn ok Wow? Are you also into this fruit P-Black widow?" Megan asked now confused of how her friends suddenly got pervert.

''AGHHH! What the fuck is happening?)" Connie screamed in fear.

"(Oh man! Are they going to rape Connie or something?)" Brian thought as he tried to look away but he can't.

(I can't watch but I can't look away) Brian thought.

Patty plays with Connie's nipples and Ruth moves her unitard to the side and place her bushy cunt on Connie's mouth.

"Hope you're hungry for this!" Ruth said.

As Connie accepted her fate and began to eat out Ruth while trying not to get a hairball.

"Hey Canary, why don't you come and see if the carpet matches the drapes?" Patty calls out

''Fine but I'm not into this Fruit'' Meg said.

The Dog then has enough of this and even though he wanted to keep watching he dint want to end up getting caught to he left the room to find a place he could masturbate a lot in peace after recording all he could.

Meg rips off Connie's pants and see's that she isn't a natural blonde. "Someone's been lying to the world. I think she deserves a spanking. Wonder Woman, you know where the paddle is. Let's teach her a lesson,"

Esther goes and grabs a paddle and sees a whip not too far from it. (Variety is good every now and then. Let's welcome fun.) Esther thought as she grabbed the whip. As Esther grabs the stuff, Brian is ferociously jacking off and was close until he heard a hard thwack and Connie cry out in pain.

Not bothering to put away his dick, Brian runs and sees a hot sight.

Connie was getting her ass paddle up.

''(What t-Ohnnnnnahgnon)" He moans as he ends up Cumming all over the ground like the horny animal he was. Sure he was not invisible anymore but the girls where so into this they just dint heard him.

"(For fuck sake Brian Ewww! Aren't you suppose to stop them if they get too out of hand? They should bring her back to the house before they end up getting in prison!" Holo Stewie said as he tries to look away.

As Megan acts like the leader and makes everyone stop what they were doing even though they didn't want to. Puts more chloroform on Connie face and she ends up sleeping again cursing them of having a horrible death.

"Ok we had what we wanted now we gotta bring this bitch back home!" Megan said

"Ugh fine! But it's late already and we are tired and still drunk!" Esther said

Then Meg had an idea.

Outside The mansion, Quagmire car was parked on the street and Connie on one of his seats.

''Thanks again for helping us and not asking any Questions! "Patty said

"It's what I do Giggity!" He said before driving to Connie house.

After this intense Night The girls where happy and drinking one last cup of wine each before they go to sleep happy to get Connie to go fuck herself.

"Man we sure have gone nuts tonight!" Ruth said

"Sure we had Bushy!" Patty said laughing at Ruth bushy pussy.

The girls mess around with chit chat before they go to bed calling a night.

Meg and Megan take the master Bedroom and Brian goes with them.

"(You are a big pervert you know that Brian?)" Holo Stewie said.

"(Yeah...I'm sorry I just lost my mind tonight and sometimes I can't control myself)" He said as he remembering that Esther had slipped on cum that he left on the staircase from the basement.

So Brian had to run away before they saw him.

''(Well at least things didn't go too awry with the situation. And what's more, you saved some of the battery life. Speaking of which I'm gonna recharge for the rest of the night. Call me if you see signs of Bertram or in case of an emergency)'' Holo-Stewie said before yawning.

''(Goodnight Stewie)'' Brian then gets on the bed with Meg and Megan who were giggling from the alcohol and the antics/

''Oh man and when she kissed her it was crazy right? Hahaha!" Meg said drunk.

"Hahaha her face is a comfy seat, at least that is her use now a cushion!" Megan said as she laugh.

''Hey Girls did you all had a great party?" Brian now finally alone to the ones who he could actually speak with words.

"Heey Brian, it was soooooo fun," Meg said.

As Megan then grabbed Brian and scratched behind his ears. "You were a good boy today. I'll see if there's any peanut butter around for you!"

While Brian was on Cloud 9 with the scratches and it being by a woman with a shapely figure.

Meg also gives Brian belly rubs too and she inadvertently rubs her tits on him.

"(OH! o-oh God if she keeps doing that i will get another Boner right now) T-thanks for all the attention girls b-but I think it's time to rest don't you think?" He said trying hard not to just...be a Quagmire.

The girls looked sad but then realize he was right. "He's right Megan, let's just sleep this off and have fun tomorrow. We still have the place for the rest of the weekend!"

As Megan looks sad and gets on her side of the bed. "Goodnight you two, also get some aspirin and drink plenty of water to help you two out in the morning!" Brian adds.

"Night Brian!" the sisters say.

The next morning was the time that all the girls realized what happens when you're not use to drinking, you get hangovers.

"Ahgnn! My head, what happened last night? And why I'm dress like scarlet witch?" Megan asked waking up.

"Ohn! Hey I'm dress in some outfit and hmhm! My mouth smells bad!" Meg said

Meg runs to the nearest bathroom and vomits everything she ate last night. Megan was more fortunate and didn't vomit. But she was hit with a harder headache. Brian woke up and saw the two struggling. He goes to the medicine cabinet which looked like a small closet and grabbed the aspirin.

"Here you two go, these should help!" Brian says as he gives them both 2 pills.

"Thanks Brian." Meg says after swallowing the pills. She grabs more for the rest of the girls.

''I don't really know what you all did last night (I lied) Since you dint let me see but i think all of you girls did something with a girl named...Connie?" He tried to sound convincing.

As Meg and Megan tense up at that and they try to play it off but didn't seem too convincing.

"What do you mean? I mean sure we were drunk and all but we wouldn't hurt her," Meg said.

"Yeah I mean who hasn't said some dumb stuff when they're tipsy?" Megan added trying to help out.

"Yeah your probably right, anyway it's not like I was there watching all the time. I end up eating the pizza he-he-he." Brian said fooling them.

''Now I know we have the whole weekend here but you told your parents that you were staying for a sleepover right? Maybe we go back home once everyone is feeling ok" Brian said as he calm them down.

"What are the chances of the others being hurling as much as me?" Meg asked.

"I wonder if they remember anything." Megan said as she can't remember anything.

The chances were very high. Esther was hurling like no tomorrow and Ruth was on her side. Patty was doing ok which was surprising.

"How are you not puking out your insides?" Ruth asked.

Patty was just wearing an oversized shirt while cooking up some eggs. "It's cause I had loads of water and an aspirin last night. Now I'll grab some coconut water for you two,"

"(Well, Patty had the right idea of not getting too messed up. And to change her clothes, I wonder.)" Brian spoke to Holo-Stewie.

Soon enough everyone was in their normal clothing's eating a very expensive breakfast like rich People.

After breakfast was consumed, everyone packed up their bags and was waiting for their ride. "God this was so fun, thanks for all coming," Meg said.

Ruth spoke up, "Yeah it was cool being here,"

"I know you had fun, Bushy" Megan joked.

''Shut up! Not a word!'' Ruth said

Then the three girls start petting Brian saying how cute he is and they all say goodbye...

* * *

***Afternoon 5:00 pm***

It was Sunday so the girls dint had to go to school but they also dint want to stay home. They were going to the mall and he was alone at home with Lois griffin.

He didn't interact much with her besides sometimes when she looks at him and puts food on his bowl.

But today when she was acting a little suspicious he decides to follow her going out the house.

After this he saws her with a bag of paper behind the bushes that she takes.

This reminds Brian of Stewie simulation and how he got a trophy of foolish by failing that so much. She goes to The Swanson's house and when she knocks over someone opens the door and she enters it.

Brian slowly walks towards the house window get up to see something surprising. It was Joe but one who legs where ok and he had a beard.

''I missed you big boy, you have no idea how bad it is to wait or our alone time, Peter is annoying as hell and the girls are just no fun'' Lois said rubbing his chest.

''Well I do miss you too and this body" He said as his hands go straight for her ass and he gropes them firmly making her laugh a typical Lois laugh.

Brian was shocked at this. Once they start going upstairs the dog feels that he needs to keep watching but his collar A.I is off now and he doesn't want him nagging.

Looking at the street no one is around for now so he gets on his two feet and start to climb up a pipe to the window of Joe house.

There he waits as the big tall guy is sitting on his Bed looking at the bathroom door waiting for Lois.

The red haired woman then opens the door now not using her normal clothes, now she was wearing a Red Lace Corset with Bow**. **

She walks all the way to Joe with her hips swaying all the time.

''Now big boy you and I are going to get all that lost time to good use.'' She said licking her lips.

''Ohh yeah baby you look fantastic, I can't wait to get you all to myself but let me close the curtains first'' Joe said that Brian quickly drops down some of the pipe to hide himself once the curtains are close.

Then Brian just gets back down, now knowing that Lois is having an affair with a leg functional Joe Swanson who seems to be doing very well.

What Brian dint notice at first was that some tears had formed on his eyes?

''Damn it! Why do I care?'' Brian whispered.


	13. Chapter 13 – Thicc-Verse part 4

**Chapter 13 – Road to the Thicc-Verse part 4**

**Co-written by Kingmeezy**

* * *

One day had pass since Brian discovered that Lois of that dimension was having a secret affair with Joe Swanson, a full non handicap man with some nice facial hair.

Sure you're thinking he is dealing with this very well right? Well...no he is on Meg room right now alone while looking for some privacy.

''Stupid Universe where thick bodies are considered ugly!'' He said getting some booze he stole from Carter mansion and drinks some of it

''Wow easy there friend, you don't want to get drunk and bring attention do you?'' The holographic Stewie said

''Why should I care? There is no Bertram here and I got tired of being a normal Dog!'' He said

''Are you sure this has nothing to do with your feelings towards Lois?'' Holo Stewie said.

As Brian stops drinking his next sip and stays silent for a while as it looks like he was collecting his thoughts.

''Why do you think that? Pff as if! I don't care about her in the slightest. She sucks and I'm done with her!'' Brian said

''Oh is that so? Then why are you looking so depressed here in a teenager room drinking booze and lying?'' Holo Stewie pointed out.

''What are you? My mom?'' Brian said annoyed.

''Look man bottle up your feelings with booze is unoriginal and not healthy. You know what you need? Someone to listen to all your problems, but someone who actually cares to listen as a friend and a helper. Instead of professional therapists, ugh those guys are not reliable to keep your secrets!'' Holo Stewie said as he will get Brian some real help.

"You know what Holo Stewie, you're right. Fuck those therapist anyway. I mean all they say is 'And how does that make you feel?' not even giving a damn!" Brian said with a mix of truth and sarcasm.

"There ya go man. Now how about putting that bottle away and trying to sober up huh?" Holo Stewie suggested.

''And why would I want to do that now?'' He asked

''Ok look how about you close your eyes and then I can help you the way a therapist should!'' Holo said

''Why? What are you going to do?'' Brian asked

''Just close your eyes you drunkard, I'm going to dig your emotions, c'mon c'mon!'' Holo said trying to do this faster

"Ughh! Fine just make it quick I dunno if Lois or Peter will catch me!" Brian said reluctantly.

''They are probably in their affairs right now!'' Holo then puts some sort of science shock to Brian who groans and then falls in some sort of sleep.

Slowly opening his eyes he starts to see that he is around someplace that is like a therapy room but the therapist was Holo Stewie who was there like the real deal but with a blue holographic color.

"Ok Brian, let's get started on why you feel about Lois and her affair. Ok?" Holo Stewie said as he grabs a notebook.

''Feel? I feel nothing, I don't care about that red hair bitch or anything!'' he said quickly

''Hmmm...You have a cultured background Brian; it says that you love opera and jazz, and you are a fan of John Coltrane. It also says you speak fluent French and Tagalog, and quite competent on Spanish. Would you say all of these things are still a part of you?'' Holo Stewie said.

"Why the fuck would that matter? I can't speak in this retarded world freely!" Brian yelled at him. Holo Stewie only wrote some notes on his notebook.

"Brian just answer the question!'' Holo Stewie said.

''Ugh...I don't remember the last time I got to opera or hear some jazz music, you can say this is in the past? People change all the time, their tastes and stuff!'' Brian said

''Being one of the few dogs who have various anthropomorphic qualities such as the ability to speak intelligently, drive a car, and walk bipedally, someone who has a particular sharp wit, have you ever thought like you are not human or dog but something in the middle?'' Holo Stewie explain Brian about his life.

''What are you trying to say? That I am some sort of experiment or something that someone did?'' He said raising a brow

''Just be honest Brian, I'm not one to judge and no one else here is going to, well maybe some funny remarks but c'mon man'' Holo Stewie said.

"You know what? Fuck it, I'm pissed that there aren't many others like me From where i came, and here worst too That I have to hide it like it's something shameful. Like Jews during WWII!" Brian shouted.

"Whoa! Take it down a bit man. We maybe in your mind and all but still no need for something controversial," Holo Stewie exclaimed.

''It's not just here ok? It's also on my dimension as well, you ever seen me finding another talking dog I can relate to? Besides my cousin Jasper, There is none!'' Brian said as he explain that nobody gets him at all.

"Well Brian maybe when we get to the next dimension, we can find a bipedal dog that can talk and you might make a new friend." Holo Stewie asked him.

"It won't last long cause of fucking Bertram! He's the whole reason why it's next to impossible to stay happy in a dimension!" Brian said.

Holo Stewie writes something on his notes and then proceeds with the next question.

''Would you said you show more of an atrocious side as your life progresses? Becoming more egotistical and severely egomaniacal because of a bad behavior of continuously blaming somebody else rather than yourself, showing to be a narcissist?'' Holo Stewie asked

"Narcissist? Please I don't like myself enough to be even close to being narcissistic, and besides it's other people's fault for this current situation.'' Brian said

"Is that what you said when you tried to kill yourself?" Silence filled the space ''Brian i want you to tell me your life worst moments and how that is not your fault but others fault!'' Holo Stewie said.

"There's the time when Peter and regular you cause my past gfs to break up with me. Or when I lost my jobs too. A good chunk of the problems that occurred were the fat man's fault!" Brian said.

''I understand that some of the shit is their fault, like when your teeth where destroyed by him. Sure you understand being Peter friend is hard, so how about I ask you if some of the Bad things you did are true or not. Sure you're not going to care right?'' Holo Stewie said now wanting him to see the truth.

"Fine, let's just get it over with!" Brian groaned

''Is it true that you dated a neglectful preschool teacher known as Miss Emily and looked past the neglect of the children, including Stewie, to continue being with her? And you only reported her after you learn that she had another boyfriend?'' Holo Stewie asked him about who he dated.

"T-True." Brian gritted his teeth.

''Did you tormented Stewie with a Queen album's disturbing imagery, almost driving Stewie to commit suicide over the trauma?'' Holo Stewie asked about dated her for a stupid reason.

"Oh come on that was funny! But yes, I did." brain said.

''It was kind of silly for him to be so freak out. Sure you show to him it was just an album, you did well still!'' Holo Stewie said as he asked him if he still bully him with an ablum.

Brian sighs. "Just give me the next question,"

'' Did you took that cat named Principessa off of Lois so you could fondle her breasts but when she wakes up you hit her on the head with a lamp and drive away?'' Holo Stewie Asks

''Y-yes...but she didn't remember a thing!'' Brian said

"Mm-hmm right Brian. Right!" Holo Stewie writes more on his notepad.

"What's next?" Brian asked.

"What about when you gave Lauren worms and broke up with her?" Holo Stewie said.

''That was a small mistake...i dint know humans could get worms like Dogs...i dint know i had too'' Brian said

''You once dated actress Cheryl Tiegs just to spite Glenn Quagmire right?'' Holo Stewie asked.

"Hey that was cause Quagmires been a dick to me!" Brian said.

''Ok Then Brian, I understand how a dick needs another dick. Let's dig Deeper shall we? Did you dated a blind woman and tried to hide the fact that you were a dog, and when exposed, she breaks up with you for the lie. However, you came back taking advantage of her blindness by pretending to be another guy with a different voice with the implication that you will trick her into having sex with you?'' Holo Stewie said one more question asked.

"What are you getting at? That I use people and when things go wrong I blame them and not myself?!" Brian yelled at Holo Stewie.

''First step is to confront your own crap. Therapists try to make people feel safe to know their secrets but I know you all too well Brian. And I need you to fight and attack, you need to hear them'' Holo Stewie said

"Maybe you're right. It's time that I quit being so selfish. And take what's coming to me head on!" Brian sighed at the realization.

''We are not done!'' Holo Stewie said

''Wait what?'' Brian asks

''Anyone can say that they will change but it's never easy. You need an aggressive punch of reality and it's not now that it ends!'' Holo Stewie said

The holographic AI then makes many clones of himself, each one with one thing to say about Brian.

"Oh god, this is worse than a circle jerk." Brian said.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Holo Stewie clone said

"God so perverted" Holo Stewie clone two said.

"All you ever think about is sex" Holo Stewie clone three said.

As The Words begin.

* * *

''It appears you want to be a hero, because when you Travel in time with Stewie in a moment. You end up warning your other self about September 11. That was nice Brian but Even though you saved 3,000 lives, it caused Former President George W. Bush to lose the 2004 election and reform the confederacy with the southern states seceding from the country, resulting in another civil war which kills 17 Million people. But when you two try to fix that you still did another shenanigan when you took false and undeserved credit for the Harry Potter Novels...Someone is crazy about being a writer right Brian?'' Holo 1 Says with no mercy

''When you got a nice book you did named. Wish it, Want it, Do it" published, you became extremely ungrateful, and arrogant when the book became a success. Even though Stewie had helped you get the book published in the first place and had offered to be your publicist, you abused him many times. Such examples of this abuse included forcing him to return to their hotel alone just because you two had eaten dinner in the back room of a fancy restaurant, blaming him because you were standing under an air vent, and firing him for forgetting to tell him about a change in a talk show. At the end, you still blame him for your own mistakes on said show'' Holo 2 said

"Stop it! Shut up! QUIT IT!" Brian fruitlessly yelled at the clones degrading him.

''You have a nasty habit of being unreliable with paying up.'' Holo 3 said

''You are a big Hypocrite! Despite being liberal, you keep a pistol because of protective reasons and pretends to be against using a gun itself over the "national tragedy at Combine"." Holo 4 said

''It's weird that you have a human son but hey! You neglected to visit your son Dylan. But upon hearing he is a famous TV star, you set to become a writer on his show. BEST DAD EVER HAHAHA!" Holo 5 said

''Did it felt good to give Stewie and Chris a kind of dog herpes that even Humans get somehow? You ass!'' Holo 7 said

''You're suppose family didn't care to get you new teeth after Peter broke them, who did that? Quagmire but you tricked him into buying a run-down apartment loft, despite the fact that Quagmire consoled and helped you earlier!'' Holo 7 said

''Is more than just obvious that you love Lois Griffin, you constantly flirt with her as I remember the first times and, you tried to show it by nearly raping her? Must be really hard to suppress your love slash lust over a married woman that has let pretty clear she has no interest on you!'' Holo 7 said

''Ok fine I admit it! I am an asswipe and a contrarian! I was in love with Lois and I tried to suppress this because Peter was my friend but it was just so HARD! I mean I'm still an animal. I cope with my life terrible mistakes with booze and all other terrible things, I can't take this anymore. It hurts! Nobody cares about me, nobody helps me! Geez! Sometimes I just wish to blow up the remains of my old self!'' Brian gets on his knees and starts crying.

The clone stewie's disappear leaving the original in their place.

"Now you changed for the better Brian, how do you feel?" Holo Stewie asked brian on how he feels.

''Feeling like crap...'' Brian said.

''You did suffer many bad things too, but keep in mind that you too...did bad things!'' Holo Stewie said

''I guess that is more obvious noq!'' He said

"Good, now we can try to move on from this and save everyone!'' Holo Stewie said.

''Save who?'' Brian asked

''Well we have to save Carol. God knows no one deserves to be blackmailed into sex by that jabba reincarnation!'' Holo Stewie pointed out.

''Ok then let me out so we can think of a plan for this!'' Brian said.

Holo Stewie then finishes the inside out therapy as Brian wakes up back to the room and reality.

"How about we kidnap Peter and threaten him? If we threaten and hurt him a little then we make it so Carol can be saved. Plus you might even let out some aggression against that Retardasurus Rex!" Holo Stewie suggested.

''No, no this Peter never did anything wrong to me besides being annoying so far...we need a more peaceful way. We are going to threaten him by the cellphone. Tell him what we got and if he don't do it we show it not just to his wife but everyone in town!'' Brian said.

"Well if you wanna be a good boy sure, let's hope he doesn't hang up the phone. Wait a minute that's it! We hack the TV and when he's alone we use it." Holo Stewie suggested.

''What is the plan?'' Brian asked

"I hack the TV and set up a feed of your voice. When Peters alone and watching TV we use it and use your voice since he doesn't know you can talk. If he calls it a bluff we show him some of the video and threaten to show it all over town and to not think about running. Sound good?" Holo Stewie asked.

''Do you think he will be alone soon? Privacy is rare these days?'' Brian questions it.

"Well with Meg and Megan being with their friends and Lois cheating with Joe it should happen sometime soon. Let's hope not too long," Holo Stewie said.

In that moment by a hand of fate they hear a car engine and when They go look on the window they see that Peter is the first one to come back home after whatever the hell he was doing.

''Looks like our chance has arrived'' Holo Stewie said with a smirk

"Brian quick! Act like a dumb dog. Well a dumber dog," Holo Stewie joker. "Fuck you Holo Bitch," Brian quipped back

The Dog then got out of Meg room and looks downstairs looking at the Door waiting for Peter to enter.

''Get ready to hack the TV if he feels like watching TV and drinking beer'' Brian said

''That's everyday routine'' Holo Stewie said

"Just do it!" Brian said loudly. "

''Ok cool it! Jeez!'' Holo Stewie said as he get to work.

''Ahnn what a nice day,alone at home with no annoying wife or kids. Time to get some booze and Television.'' Peter said already taking his pants off

"Aaand hacked! Nerf that Sombra!" Holo Stewie remarked.

"What the hell?! Did Lois not pay the bill? Dumb broad1" Peter shouted at nothing.

''Now take this microphone and start talking low, the TV will sound louder!'' Holo Stewie said as he gives Brian directions.

"Got it! Thanks again!" Brian thanked the hologram.

"Eh don't mention it. Go get em tiger!" Holo Stewie said.

The television then makes some noises like this was one of those saw game movies.

''Peter Griffin!'' Brian said

"Whoa the hell are you?" Peter asked angrily. The TV made some static noise again.

''SILENCE! I know what you did. Tsc tsc! Cheating on your wife with her own sister? That is a low dick move Peter!'' Brian said as he told peter the business.

"How do you know of that? Did Carol tell?!" peter asked in panic.

''You dont need to know how i know that Fatass! What you need to know is you need to stop blackmailing Carol to have your disgusting sexual needs or your secret will be shown to your wife!'' Brian said.

"I call bull on that shit! There's no way you have proof and besides who'll believe your dumbass claims? I may be a fat drunk but I'm a damn good liar, so unless you have a video including my face and dick with Carol being naked, you ain't got shit!" Peter shouted.

''Ohohoho, I'm glad you said that. Prepare your mind to get blow away!'' Brian said with delight to make that smug go away.

Then Holo Stewie knowing it's his moment he makes the video he recorded and put in on the TV at Low volume.

_The fat man then sees images starting to show up. Carol was dressing up like cat woman and Peter was dressing up like the joker with his zipper open and dong hanging out._

_''Now Cat woman you need to make a deal with me if you want to save Batman hehehe''_ _Peter said as then the retard fat guy watches it for a good one minute before realizing he was more than completely fucked._

''This was disgusting Peter Griffin, mostly because you where there and made everything weird and off! That woman is totally scarred for life now'' Brian said.

"Alright fine! Delete the videos and I'll stop blackmailing her." Peter said in a pissed voice.

"No first tell me what it is that you've blackmailed her with!" Brian threatened.

Holo-Stewie was smiling at this cause Brian was letting out some frustration in a healthy way.

As Brian put some exclamation point on the no for better feeling of his emotion

''Ok ok! Before she got married to the Mayor West There was this bachelor Party, Lois did for her with other gals, They had call a stripper dude who had a bodybuilder kind of body and then after she got really drunk she end up accidentally having sex with him, which she had to pay for it too so i guess he was a prostitute!'' Peter said as he explain what happened.

"Do you have evidence of it? If so get rid of it! Otherwise I'll show the video!" Brian shouted with authority.

"Ok Ok I'll delete it from my phone. See look, all gone." Peter showed the screen his phone and saw that it was deleted.

''Thank you for collaborating, But if I see any shred of you blackmailing her again Ohh your so gonna be toast...good bye!'' Brian said as the television was now off and his voice gone from it.

''Hey! Wait did you delete the video as well? Tell me!'' Peter said with no success of getting an answer of who that voice was from

"Unlike you, I keep good on my word. The video is deleted. If you so much as think of harassing Carol, let alone fucking her, your ass will regret it." Brian said with authority.

''Your gonna regret this, I will find you one day I swear it'' Peter said as he vow to get even somehow.

''Ha-ha! Good luck with that fatso!'' Brian then stops with the whole talking

''Congratulations Brian, you did very well you deserve a walk in the Park'' Holo Stewie told him

As Brian got on all fours and walked downstairs, he saw that Peter was putting his pants back on and sweating.

"O-oh h-hey dog, wanna go have a pi-picnic with the family tomorrow? We can all have a good time," Peter said nervously.

"(Bout damn time fatass)" Brian thought as he was wagging his tail. Peter then pats his head and heard Lois enter.

"Oh Peter, it's so good that you're petting and enjoying Brian. What would you like for dinner?" Lois said as she was smiling.

As Meg and Megan walk in behind her and go upstairs.

Brian follows them and when out of sight walks on his back legs.

"Hey girls, how was school?" Brian asked them about their day.

"Hey Brian, is dad really gonna have us go to a park for a picnic?" Megan asked while sitting down, making her ass seem wider and Brian gulps at that.

"Yeah I think you can invite your friends too, make it a party if we can!" Brian said while looking at her ass using his peripheral vision.

"Alright I'll message Patty and Esther, Meg can you get Ruth?" Meg asked bending down giving Brian a good view of her cleavage...Man It was hard not being such a pervert dog.

"Yeah I'll get Bushy!" Megan said while laughing.

* * *

**(Time skip)**

The griffins are at a park with the twins friends with amazing weather. They choose to sit at a gazebo rather than sit on the ground. The girls walk Brian together since Lois had something to say to Peter.

"You're pregnant?! Oh my god that's amazing Lois! What are we gonna name the kid?" Peter said with and surprise and joy.

"You're, you're not mad?" Lois asked skeptically. She removed her hands from her stomach and put them by her side.

"I'm shocked but we're having another kid! That's freakin sweet! Hope it's a boy. If it is, let's name him Stewie." Peter shouted. He grabbed his wife and spun her around and held her close.

"(Should we head back? Brian? Brian what are you loo-. Really? Patty again?)" Holo Stewie said in annoyance as he noticed Brian checking out Patty's figure.

"(What? Oh yeah, we should head back and can you blame me? It's not like I'm thinking of what to do. It's better than before.)" With this, Brian was right and decided to pull the leash back towards Peter and Lois. The girls got the message and decided to go to the gazebo and eat. Just then Holo Stewie picked up an energy surge. Being wary, be warned Brian of what he found.

''(Brian this is bad, I am sensing a signal of a Bertram right now)'' He said

''(Wait what? Why now?)" Brian thought

''(It may be because Lois is pregnant with Peter son who is going to be Stewie, guess she was already pregnant before she had sex with Joe, not like she would not use protection anyway!)'' Holo Stewie said as he explain that Lois is pregnant with this worlds Stewie.

But then out of nowhere before Brian could talk again a big Blue portal shows up and from There Bertram shows up, once he step it out the portal did not close.

Bertram was with a Cigar on his mouth and he was looking at everyone who had their jaws open in disbelief.

''It's a beautiful day right? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these!'' Bertram said.

As He throws his cigar away before he says it ''I should be burning some dog meat.

''(Ahhn fucking shit!)'' Brian cursed.

''What the hell? Did a midget just got out of sort of portal?'' Peter said outloud.

''The right term is little people and no! I'm a smart evil Baby thank you very much!'' Bertram said.

'Oh my god, this is so weird!'' Lois Said.

''Hey Brian I see that you got yourself a step forward, but you know why I'm here!'' Bertram said

''Is he talking to the dog? He has gone crazy?'' Ruth said.

''Maybe we should walk away'' Esther said.

''NOBODY FUCKING MOVES!'' Bertram yells as he snap his fingers and a weapon comes out of the portal that is a bunch of discs.

Then he starts Throwing at everyone before they could run, once hit by them they start to feel their bodies so heavy they could not move.

''Ugh l-last time I felt this heavy was when I was pregnant with twins!'' Lois said.

''N-not now for your bitching, mom!'' Megan said as Meg was in same situation with the weight.

In that moment Brian decides to stop hiding who he really is and starts by getting on two feet.

''That's enough you football head sicko!'' Brian said shocking everyone except Meg and Megan that he was able to talk.

''What the hell? Your Dog can talk?'' Ruth said.

''That is so cool'' Patty said ''Is he a mutant'' Esther asked.

''Does that mean I can profit from this?'' Peter asks about Brian and using him for money.

''QUIET! I came here for a reason but I will kill You Brian so that can happen!'' Bertram shouted.

With a snap of fingers a total of Six Robotic versions of Bertram who were armed come out of the portal and then it finally closes.

'''Dear lord...your so much uglier with Metal on your face!'' Brian said.

''You won't be laughing for too long once you get bullets all over your body'' Bertram said taking control with the Robotic versions of himself with a control remote.

''Oh Crap!'' Brian said as he starts to run away seeing the robots aiming at him as they start shooting lasers

While The white furred dog was doing his best to run, jump and hide on the best stuff he could, Bertram walks by all the smoke, screams and people running away as he get close to his hostages.

Brian practically got Behind Esther who was on four because she had four and lays his back against her big ass.

''Man this is quite the picnic you guys won't forget I am right?'' Bertram said

''Oh my god...that Midget is using one of Meg ugly Friends ass as a pillow!'' Peter said as he rips on meg friends.

"Shut up Peter and protect Lois! I'll deal with the robots and Bertram!" Brian shouted at lard ass.

The Dog then takes from his storage the Punisher Gun he took from Robert in that Dimension and once more made an upgrade with Holo Stewie Tech as its Bullets now where laser shots of blue energy.

"(How's my battery percentage?)" Brian thought.

"(You're at 63%. Make it a quick one like your one night stands back home!)" HS quipped.

The Labrador grunts at his joke as he Moves away from a big rock that was almost turning to dust and aim to one of the robots as he shoots it right on his head, with a lucky shot one is now down and it blows away.

''W-what the hell? Peter did you buy some sort of Talking spy dog?'' Lois asked.

''I can't believe it was so cheap.'' Peter said

''No way! Brian is my friend from a wish I made him talk...right?'' Meg said.

''Meg c'mon this is more than just a shooting star wish!'' Ruth said

"Guys what're we gonna do? That weird baby is behind Esther and we're just doing nothing!" Ruth shouts.

Then Patty smacks her to snap her out of it.

"Get a hold of yourself woman! What we need to do is not freak out!" Patty said as she moves her hand.

"She's right, let's try and get Esther safe and we'll find some cover." Megan said.

''Oh How Cute! You thinking on tricking me? I am right next to you, you know?'' Bertram said looking at them like they are a bunch of idiots.

''Let us go you son of a bitch!'' Megan Screamed

"Well since you asked like a cunt, NO! Now shut the fuck up you bitch before I kill all of you!" Bertram yelled as he pulled out a desert eagle and pistol whipped her as a warning.

"Hey Bertram! Yippe ki yay motherfucker!" Brian shouted as he took a shot at Bertram.

Sadly it didn't hit him as one of the robots took the shot for him. Two where now gone and four where there now.

''Oh my! Brian you would kill a baby? Such cold blooded killer hahaha'' Bertram Laughs

''You would not even blink if you did too, you're a terrible baby and bad babies need the paddle!'' Brian said an insult.

''Robots! GRIND that bitch to dust'' Bertram said

All of the remaining bots look at Brian. Many laser shots were being shot at Brian who was defending himself with a defense shield around him thanks to Holo Stewie.

He would use small holes on its defense to keep shooting as best as he could. It was hard and dangerous but he had to do it

"Damn! This robots are all getting on my nerve! More than the time when Chris thought that the microwave responded to loud rap music!" Brian recalled out loud.

Brian got lucky with a shot and shot off an arm of a robot.

"Ha! You can't even land a decent shot, nothing more than a small graze on Bertbot 5!" Bertram said smugly.

''Will you ever shut up!? I need to destroy them man I need some more fire power'' Brian said.

''Energy is on 50% I think I can make up something nice or you think you can handle then? Your luck might run out!'' Holo Stewie said.

"Fine just hurry! Can't last much longer!" Brian shouted

''He is not gonna last too long with all that shooting and defense, once his energy is gone he is toast, attack all full force'' Bertram screams

''Dammit! I should had asked you to make more weapons before and storage them'' Brian said.

"Wait a minute Brian that's it! Maybe I can assimilate the broken robots and save some power while creating new weapons. Get close to one of the broken ones!" Holo Stewie exclaimed.

As Brian rolled close to a broken robots, Holo Stewie began to hack the robot and change the programming.

''You think it's worth protecting them? They don't deserve help, don't you agree? They are assholes in all different places you go. They act nice at first but they are just waiting...to betray'' Bertram said with a smirk looking at Peter and Lois as if he know of their affairs at first

"C'mon Holo Stewie, hurry!" Brian said with urgency in his voice.

"I am! Bertram set up firewalls just in case!" Holo Stewie rebuttal.

The robot began to twitch and green lights flickered in its eyes.

"Orders sir?" Bertbot asked.

"Protect Lois and Peter! That's your priority!" Brian shouted.

And just like that the Broken Robots start to get back up as best as they could and start to fire at the robots.

Brian uses this chance to start firing too as well, Bertram is not happy, not one bit.

"Dammit! Can't believe I have to do this already but might as well test it. See you in hell faggot!" Bertram yelled as he threw a weird looking grenade.

Without thinking Brian shot at Bertram again, hitting his aorta, causing him to bleed internally fast.

This caused his throw to fall short and cause a portal to open underneath Brian and the girls.

''H-how?'' Bertram said as this where his last words

''Man I can't believe you so accura-OH SHIT!'' Holo Stewie said as the portal opens in a big fashion way starting to suck everything, It sucks Brian, the twins and their friends as they scream to their unknown destiny leaving only Peter and Lois who could move again.

"So...what is for Dinner tonight?" Peter asked his wife.


	14. Chapter 14 – Zombie Guy apocalypse

**Chapter 14 – Zombie Guy apocalypse**

After the Events from The latest Chapter. Brian had defeated another Bertram in an amazing fight, however in his dying breath he throw Brian into a Portal were Meg and Megan together with their friends got in the middle of that turn of events and got sucked in it too as well. Now they have to face an unknown Dimension while Brian will try to explain the whole situation.

In A dark room a Dog is seem laying down on his belly, he slowly open his eyes like he was dizzy.

''Oh man, what happened?'' Brian said getting up.

''Hey Brian!'' Death who had shown up out of nowhere said

''AHH! GEEZ! You scared me!'' Brian said scared

''My bad I do that a lot, I'm pretty deadly ha-ha but puns apart I'm just here to tell you that some adjustments are going to be made into that gadget with artificial personality I gave!'' Death said pointing.

''What kind of adjustments?'' He asks

''Well without a living being on storage to suck up the energy I notice that the gadget is to OP! because being invisible for so long don't quite took enough energy so...from now on so things get fair and my boss don't nag at me the energy depleted will be way more depending of the difficulty of the action you want'' Death said

''Wait WHAT? That's not fair, what if i need to storage someone on the storage again? Won't that waste even more energy than last time?'' Brian said

''Sorry Man but this is a rule, after all you better make the most of it, you're about to face something dangerous!'' Death said before him snap his fingers.

* * *

That action alone made Brian get out of that dazed dream and open his eyes as he notices he was falling after getting out of a portal first, he had fall on some of the overgrown bushes he sees.

''Oh hey I'm ok'' He said.

But When he said that the other girls also came from to portal screaming all the way, and when he looks up he sees a huge ass coming his way in red pants, As you might see Esther has landed ass first right on Brian face. The other girls had fallen in more bushes in their own ways.

''Oof! Ouch what a landing, thank god I landed on something soft'' She said

''Get your big knockers out of my face Ruth!'' Megan said annoyed

''Hey relax ok? They are sensitive no need to push my breasts!'' Ruth said.

''Hmmm'' Patty said as her face was under Meg knockers.

''Ups! Sorry Patty' She said getting out.

''I feel like I'm sitting on something'' Esther said while Brian was Squirming all over shaking his arms and legs as his muffled words and breath get her attention finally.

''Oh shit!'' She said getting up.

As Esther gets up she sees Brian with his nose comically bent to the side a bit. "Sorry doggy, I hope it's not broken!" Esther got Brian up and reset his nose.

"It's ok Esther, at least you had a soft landing!" Brian quipped towards her.

''Ok I'm going to be the one here and ask WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT?'' Ruth said after getting up

"Why was that baby trying to kill us?! And why can your dog walk and talk?!" Patty yelled also with Ruth.

"Its cause of a wish that Me and Megan made that he can walk and talk!" Meg explained.

''I did not wish for any of that!'' Megan said

''Ok first of all, try to keep an open mind and do NOT! Freak out. I am a talking dog from another dimension that looks almost exactly like yours but with some details. I had come here to protect you twins little brother that will be born because of...reasons and right now we seem to be in a dimension I'm not sure what it is!'' Brian said as he explain what just happened to them.

"Wait so you dimension hopped the way here? Is that allowed by physics?" Esther wondered aloud.

"Look if you'll allow me, I can explain everything that's going on and why. So everyone shut up," Brian said with annoyance in his voice.

He looks around and noticed they were in the center of a town that seemed completely empty, the streets look like a hurricane just came over and no one tried to clean up after that. The sky did not look like the good old blue but more of a Smokey air almost puffed that was not the freshest air around, besides, Brian felt some ominous feeling of dread that he just could not understand. His animal instincts were telling him something.

''I don't think we should stay in the open like this, we should move!'' Brian said as he feels something is wrong.

''What do you mean? There is nothing here!'' Esther said as she looks around.

''I just...feel it ok? This whole place is giving out bad vibes!'' Brian said as he getting bad vibes

''Great, now he is a fortune teller or something?'' Ruth said sarcastically

''Hey! Don't be so mean to him girl he saved us from that evil baby thing!'' Patty said

''(Well he does let his temper get the better of him sometimes!)'' HS said to himself

''(Not the time for this!)'' Brian thought in his head

''Oh...that is ok I guess!'' Meg said sad that her wish was just words.

They hear a trash can being moved. When they look around they see some skinny looking man who was getting up from the floor.

''Hey look someone is there!'' Megan said

When they were thinking on approaching the guy looking for some questions they did not expect to see a deformed face and terrible skin color that only someone really sick would have.

''Holy shit! What is that?'' Patty asks

''Ok I change my mind let's run!'' Ruth said

Everyone just starts running from the thing that was growling at them and Brian is right behind them. They had no idea of what was happening. The Dog sees a huge looking store that says King Hardware.

''Over there let's get inside that door it seemed like someone let it open for now'' Brian said.

Everyone gets inside one of the hardware store reluctantly. Brian closes it and sees that it looked abandoned as well, save for some supplies that were left on the floor.

"Alright, everything seems saf-" A crash interrupted Brian in the middle of his explanation. He goes to investigate it and sees that it happened where the lights are broken.

As Brian was walking slowly to the sound, he also notices something wet on the floor with a strong metallic smell he knows too well. Blood. Brian hears the sound of something tearing and he got an idea of what is being torn. He turns the corner and sees two bodies, one being torn while on its back and the other hunched over eating the contents. Brian tries to walk backwards slowly and not make a noise. He accidentally knocks over a can and the zombie turns to look at him.

Brian tries to summon a weapon but HS can't make one for some reason.

"(Brian th-there something w-wrong w-w-with my system.)" Holo Stewie said as he isn't working right.

As Brian is in shock and at the Zombies mercy,

"What?! Why is there a zombie! Quick gotta kill it! Ah shit think!" He grabs a pair of garden shears and stabs the zombie in the stomach. 'Dammit Brian aim for the head!' He yells at himself in a panic and pulls out the shears. When he tries to stab again, he zombie strikes at him and fumbles to the ground. "OWW Dammit! Alright, you know what? Screw this," Brian points them up and the zombie fell head first on the sharp tool.

But the blood is now on his fur and it's really disgusting to say the less. He didn't expect a Zombie there inside but he got it pretty well.

''This was...Gross! I better warn the others that.'' Brian said

''According to my analyzes, this world seems to have been at the mercy of a zombie apocalypse!'' Holo Stewie said

''Are you kidding me? Oh great! That is so what we needed right now!'' Brian said annoyed.

"Well Brian it could be worse, there could be different kinds of Zombies instead of the slow walking ones!" Holo Stewie said back.

"Brian! There are multiple kinds of Zombies out front!" Megan shouted.

"Dammit Holo Stewie!" Brian said in frustration.

''For crying out loud!'' Brian said hearing Megan voice and ignoring the terrible smell of Zombie gut on his fur he goes to their aid.

There when he arrives he sees many people who use to be at least, all in different clothes and some looking nastier then the other, they were banging on the door.

''Oh my god...so gross'' Brian said

''Oh god! I don't want to die a virgin! There is so many stuff in life I never did!'' Esther said as she didn't have sex at all.

''I never had the chance to tell my parents that I am a lesbian!'' Ruth said as she reveals that she is lesbian.

As everyone stops for a moment to stare at her in disbelief.

''Oh c'mon it was Obvious!'' She said with a pout.

''Dammit! Even if we try to use some of these tools we just don't have the mental capacity or strength right now to deal with this!'' Brian said.

''Is this the end?'' Meg asks

''I'm Sorry I got you all into this, it was not my intention!'' Brian said

''I am not going to become zombie food without a figh!t'' Patty said getting a wrench.

Patty swings for one of the fat zombies head and misses. The fatty hits Patty and she drops her wrench as he gets on top of her. Before the zombie could bite her, its head was blown off by a magnum bullet. She looks over to where it came from and see a buxom blonde holding a single action revolver.

''I gotta say...I did not expect anyone else besides me to still be alive in this city. Must be an interesting day because I'm seeing a talking dog. Not as much surprised as the shit I see back in the alive days anyway!'' Someone said behind them with a calm voice.

The rest of the gang look around to see a woman. She was wearing a black tank top and female military pants, with serious face she had quite the big muscles, looking like she trained quite her share, The new girl had big fully lips, baby blonde hair, big tits and a curvy body that drives every man nuts.

You can see the six packs she has even with that shirt. Quite the good combination of sexiness and muscles.

''Now if you guys want to live you better follow me!'' She said before shooting three more zombies in the head with mad skills.

Patty scrambled away from the dead zombie with help from Brian and Esther. Ruth was too busy staring at the blonde while Meg and Megan try to lift the fatty.

"(Brian I can't make weapons anymore, there's some kind of interference in this world that I can't quite identify.)" Holo Stewie informed Brian who wasn't paying attention to what was being said.

"Hey dog, come on unless you wanna be chow food for the zombies!" the blonde said in a calm voice.

That broke Brian out of his trance and started to tail the girls.

Everyone got to an untouched part of the store that doubled as a garage.

There was tons of spare parts in there and other items that don't really belong.

"Where the hell are we? And who are you?" Megan asked both questions to the blonde.

"Well for starters missy, watch your mouth. We're in Langley Falls and you can call me Francine or Franny!" Francine introduced herself to them all.

She sits on a chair that she brought and starts making questions.

''Now I'm not bitching around but, I never saw people like you around here in this town...the big asset ones I mean?'' She said staring at the big butts and breasts of the girls.

''Well...it's a little complicated!'' Brian said.

''You say it! The way I see you all there, it's like this is the first time you all seen zombies. Those are the weak slow ones. Easy to kill if you have the skill to kill zombies like shooting them in the head!'' Francine said.

''Wait a second, there is more than one kind?'' Esther asks

''Yes darling and it appears I'm out of ammo. Lucky me!'' Francine said looking at the empty Revolver from bullets.

''I guess I can try to explain our situation as best as possible...if you can believe it!'' Megan said.

''I live to kill zombies right now, hit me!'' She said

''I-is there a bathroom somewhere?'' He asks

''Down the hall there Dog, don't worry its clean...of zombies I mean'' Francine said as she lighten up a cigarette ready to tell the story of how her world has gone upside down.

The white furred Dog then gets inside a bathroom that was not in such good conditions but it was good for now.

* * *

''What was all that Stewie? What happened to you?'' Brian asks the AI.

''(I don't have much time left Brian. I will have to go offline for an unknown period of time, so you're going to be on your own. But don't worry I will transfer to you information's on how to craft some weapons with this store stuff!)'' Holo Stewie said as he about to power down.

''Wait what do you mea-'' In that moment Brian eyes go wide as amounts of information dig into his Brain teaching him and learning on a bunch of creative stuff.

Once it's done he holds his head in pain and grits his teeth like the world worst hangover just hit him.

* * *

"Well, how many kinds are out there? And what do they do?" Ruth asked Francine.

"Oh my god, you really are from out of town. Well let's start the basics, we got the slow walking basic zombies. Nothing special with them." Francine tried to explain Ruth just tried to keep calm but she just had enough of this.

She shot up from her chair and ran her hand through her hair.

"Gaahh why the hell did this happen? How did this happen?" Ruth exclaimed in desperation.

"If you let me finish, I can get through this and tell you that. Now there was an experiment going on at the CIA that my husband was working on. Someone messed up the experiment which would have improved our metabolic rate but instead made them all undead and a breakout occurred. Now any other questions?" Francine asked coolly while cleaning her empty revolver.

The girls had just told their names to Francine and she told them the history behind the zombies.

This was really scary but now they had to do anything they could to survive.

''Is there any other weapon around here?'' Patty asks

''Well Sweet cheeks I would love if I could say yes but i don't think i can find any better fire power then what I had'' She said before throwing her revolver away

"We don't need firepower, because everything in here is what we can use. We'll make weapons with what we got." Brian said as he came from the shadows. Everyone looks at him with wonder.

"You know I'm surprised that you're not freaking out about Brian, why is that?" Patty asked.

"Back before all this happened, we had a fish named Klaus, he could talk because his mind was swapped and his human body was hurt pretty badly." Francine reminisced about all the times the fish would try to see her naked.

"Brian, what do you mean? There's nothing in here," Ruth exclaimed.

''Nothing? We are in a hardware store. One of the biggest ones i ever saw and i tell you...I can see weapons of creative destruction here'' He said with a smirk.

''And how do you know all of this?'' Ruth asks

''I...worked on a store once and I'm quite creative like...make a sledge with that carburetor. You want an example? I show you'' Brian said.

As He had two big gloves that seen to be made out of a good durable material and had used a good amount of duct tape to get it really stuck Two big knifes that look really sharp.

Then out of nowhere he just had a homemade fist weapons for the zombies like a **_Double Cut (Formidable level)!_**

''There we go!'' Brian said proud

''Wow! Look at what he just did!'' Esther said surprised.

''Well then Dog, How bout I take the fender and we charge it up?" Francine asked

''Sure but Listen girls, I know this is all been crazy and it's fine if you don't trust me but, let me help you all get out of this situation!'' Brian said the girls sure don't want to be here on some zombie infested dimension.

So they nod and proceed to follow Brian instructions at how he does the weapons and how they would help and be chosen to wield it.

After some good time working at making good weapons with what they could find they were done.

Meg had some sort of wood looking sniper gun that on top had a bunch of metal and small pieces attach together that looked like a **_crossbow (Formidable level)!_**

Ruth had some sort of revolver attach to some junk and duct tape that was holding a small recipient of liquid nitrogen together with a tube. You could call that a **_Nitrovolver (Legendary level!)_**

Patty was more of a need to slash to work. It was an axe with some tubes attached to it coming from a small recipient of flammable liquid with duct tape around. One would call it **_Burning Fire axe (Perfect level)!_**

Esther weapon look like a toy but it was no fun for the zombies as he had attached a recipient of acid together with the junk he put together making it some sort of **_Home hazard (Perfect level)_**

Francine had a makeshift sledgehammer made of a big metal gear, a fender covering half of it and copper coils with sparks of electricity running through it.

And a red pipe coming down the end of it, this One would call it an **_electric fender_**_._

''Ok ladies these are your weapons, and besides Francine here you don't have the skills to wield weapons so that's why we are gonna spend a few days training!'' Brian said

''I have some rubber bullets i can use on some guns that are empty. I'm not saying they don't hurt but when it's Zombies you always go for something more destructive!'' Francine said

"What does that mean huh? We've played COD before and watched TWD just point and shoot?" Esther said while holding her Home Hazard.

"Esther we never had to kill anything before so shut up and marvel at your acid gun!" Meg said while admiring her crossbow.

As Patty was swinging her Burning Fire Axe with the flame out and gas off.

Then Ruth fake shot her Nitrovolver and imaginary targets.

As Megan only looked around and noticed an empty military shotgun. "How about I handle the shotty? I mean we can probably customize it and find shells later right?"

"It's worth a shot I guess but I don't have rubber rounds for that," Francine said while shrugging.

''Oh Sorry Megan I forgot to make you a weapon, guess I got to excited crafting. Here let me get this!'' Brian said getting the weapon from her hands.

Getting some small sized battery and plugging the wires on the weapon after some scrap modification and duct tape he makes some sort of **_Shock gun (Perfect level)!_**

''Here you go! Next time just tell me I forgot!'' Brian said

"Thanks Brian, so what do I do for practice? I mean I can't use shells!" Megan asked.

As Brian just looked down at his hands and wondered what she would do.

"Well I guess that we can try to have you in the back while we practice shooting. After we find at least some rubber bullets, we'll have you practice. Sound good Megan?" Brian explained to Megan.

She looked sad since she can't do much. But she still loves how heavy it feels.

"Alright now, how about we get all of you some proper gear to wear? Can't have you all exposed like that out here, come with me." Francine suggested to the group.

As She walks with the group to a part of the store where they can see something really big covered by a huge blanket. They could see at least wheels so it was some sort of vehicle.

''Now I was gonna use this to get out of town but since we are a team now I think we need to go back at my place and on style'' The blonde haired woman said.

Francine takes the blanket off and she reveals a custom black Cadillac suv. It's got 8-inch thick armor plating, run-flat tires, tear gas cannons, firefighting equipment and a seal that wards off biochemical attacks.

"Oh my god, it looks like it belongs to the President, where did you get it?" Ruth asked. It was the only thing that got her to not stare at Francine's fanny.

"It actually did belong to the president. He's not using it since he's dead," Francine said while she admired the car in all its glory

''This seems like one hell of a machine, maybe we can do this'' Esther said

''Now try not to fuck around when fighting zombies. Rule number one! Always aim for the head but if they have some sort of head protection then aim for their legs. That will make them lose balance. Rule number two! We stay together and if you want to go somewhere you need someone to watch your back, Pride and arrogance here will be your doom. Ruler number three always run away in the most quiet way possible if you see a zombie you can't win. Any Doubts?'' Francine said.

''Why so soon?'' Meg asked

''As much time as we wait more zombies will come looking for the living to feast on them. That's why we need to move!'' She responded.

"Alright, fine lemme guess, you have a cave too from a billionaire playboy?" Ruth joked around.

As Francine saw the reference.

"No because he's still kicking, we're going back to my home. I fortified it after the breakout and got some clothes that'll hopefully fit all of you." Francine said as she got in the driver seat.

As Ruth took the seat next to her. Esther, Meg and Megan took the back. Patty and Brian we're in the furthest back thinking to themselves.

"(OK Patty, it's ok. You may be a furry and next to an anthropomorphic bipedal dog which has been your dream! But try to control yourself.)" Patty thought.

"(I wonder if Holo Stewie can still see what I do. I hope not since Patty is still giving me a hard on. I hope I didn't scare her.)" Brian thought worriedly.

''Get the windows open all the time and if your aim is good enough then shoot the slow walking zombies!'' Francine said

As Francine started up the car and pulled out of the hardware store with everyone in tow. She brought the car to a slow speed and directed the window seater to start practicing.

"We're burning daylight so start shooting, everyone have enough rubber bullets?" Francine said as Murmurs of years were exchanged. Ruth, Meg and Esther got their guns out and loaded them with rubber bullets.

They all shot at the zombies and didn't hit the head.

"Dammit"

"I suck"

"Crap" was said between them when they all missed the heads.

"Want a tip? Try to exhale before pulling the trigger, always helps me when I shoot," Francine suggested.

Esther slowed her breathing and shot a zombie missing its arm. It didn't hit the head but she hit its neck.

She got excited at the success of her shot.

Ruth aimed her revolver at a stationary fat zombie missing half its jaw and it grazed his ear.

"You're getting better at least!" Megan tried to cheer her friend up.

Meg shot her crossbow and made a clean shot in his temple, making it look like a cartoon character that got shot in the head.

"Whistle damn good shot," Brian congratulated her.

Francine saw the girl's practice aiming and remembered her daughter Hayley.

She saw that Patty and Brian weren't doing much of anything and got an idea.

"Hey Brian, why don't you give them a few pointers too? Or at least tell that girl you're next to how to use that axe?"

''I guess that can work'' Brian said in agreement.

''Oh i think i can handle but sure i can take some tips'' Patty said While Brian was talking to patty how to use her axe some Zombie dogs known as Colmillos show up on the road making Francine think if she should stop or not the vehicle.

''Ok Heads up! We have zombie wolves' right ahead, they have sharp teeth and weird tentacles from their back''

''Say what now?'' Brian asked shocked

''Get whatever ice, acid, fire or electric weapon you have ladies because i am not stopping and they are fast so they are totally going to tail us!'' Francine said smirking.

''There is no way in hell I be bitten to death'' Megan said aiming her Shock gun and shooting at one of the colmillos.

Her bullets were more like junk scrap in the shape of bullets instead of rubber bullets since her gun needed electricity.

''Now that's what I call a zap'' Meg said grinning even though that was a gross situation as she look at the beasts

The colmillos that was electrocuted began to spasm and its head exploded, leaving only a bloody stump in its place.

Another colmillos started to run towards Meg who shot an arrow at it. She missed since it dodged it at the last moment.

Meg became frantic and stumbled with her hands trying to grab another arrow.

Ruth grabbed her gun and shot at the undead dog. She hit the zombie and it immediately froze over and shattered.

''Damm these weapons are stronger than I thought!'' Ruth said to herself

''Then you girls better keep track on them, you never know when one might surprise you getting to close to you!'' Francine said

One of the undead wolves had run really fast and it had jumped over at inhuman speed and range to the window where Patty was.

He attacks her which she is surprised and defends herself with the axe where the zombie bites on the handle

''AHHHH let go you!'' She screams

The white furred Dogs wastes zero seconds as his use his fist weapon and the two sharp knives are soon thrusted on the beast head as blood spurt out.

''Ewwwww! Gross! So gross'' Esther said

''Dammit! Now I smell like a rotten corpse!'' Patty said

As Brian struggles to remove his gloved fist from the dead dog.

"I just took a shower too!" Brian complained out loud.

Another colmillos bit into the rear fender of the car and didn't let go.

Patty grabbed her axe and swung into the colmillos head. It connected and splattered blood on her face and on Brian fur yet again.

"And this is why I don't wear white, red ruins it way too easily." Patty grimaced at the stains left on Brian.

She looks down and sees something she didn't think she would see. A bloody dog head split open that almost made her puke.

''Man this smells like dead zombie burned meat hahaha that axe sure does its job. Everything ok behind there?'' Francine said laughing

"Why are you enjoying this?! This is a total nightmare!" Megan yelled at Francine who was just laughing at the "fun".

"It's just been too long since I've had a thrill like this, been too long!" Francine said as she felt herself get excited at the action.

''Don't you do that like every day?'' Meg asked

''Not really I mostly have been hiding for the last year!'' She said

Then when they were passing by a tree something ended up jumping and getting on top of the car. The sound of a chainsaw starts to be heard.

''That can't be good'' Esther said as she feel fear.

"What was that?" Ruth asked in a scared voice.

A chainsaw comes down through the glass. It ended up in front of Ruth who let out a blood curdling scream.

The chainsaw started to tear through the glass and almost cut Ruth.

Francine slammed the breaks in hopes of having Chainsaw man fall off.

He didn't.

Francine grabs her electric fender and swings at the undead zombie and it connected with its head. It didn't look pleased at all.

She backed away and told the girls what to do.

How she used the fence while on the car with just one hand just shows how strong she is. The damage she did was quite good as it made the beast fall off the car with the impact leaving his chainsaw stuck on the metal.

''Watch out for any other zombies coming and also watch my back, gotta teach this bitch who made my baby have some scars'' She said with a sadistic grin ready to smash that zombie skull.

''I think I just pee a little'' The big booty black girl said

Ruth thought that what Francine was doing was absolutely crazy and that she would get herself killed. She remembered though that Francine's killed tons of Zombies and that she could handle herself.

"Ruth! Come on! We gotta get these zombies for her! Get your ass on gear!" She was broken out of her trance by Brian as he was punching zombies in the face and delivering uppercut.

Ruth shook herself to attention and started to aim at the slow undead.

Everyone would start shooting, cutting and killing the slow generic zombies while Francine would smash her way to that chainsaw zombie now with no chainsaw, he was resistant yeah but not enough to survive the blonde hurricane.

Chainsaw man began to throw punches at her but Francine was too fast for him to have the punches connect. She kept herself calm and waited for the right opportunity to strike and she struck fast. After he would do a large sweeping strike, she would hit his body with a charged strike. After each strike his body would twitch from the shock and he would slow down. She then took out his legs and when he fell, she charged up him Electric Fender and brought it down on its head, killing it.

''For an undead bitch you know how to throw punches, bet that virus sure made some freaks out here'' She said

''Can we go back to the Car now? I don't feel safe in the open like this'' Patty said as she want to get back at the car for safety.

"Patty's right, we need better coverage. Everyone back in the car, we'll also continue your gun training on the way to my house," Francine shouted to everyone.

As Patty pulled her axe out of a body as Meg reloaded her crossbow.

Everyone got in their original seats and began to start up the car. It stalled for a bit and it cause Francine to sweat a little bit.

It started up properly and she immediately began to pull away. Esther cheered from the success that the team earned that moment.

''Oh man i am so scared and pump up right now, it's like my heart is going to get out of my mouth'' Meg said

''Yeah nothing can stop us now'' Ruth said confident

''Don't say that, it brings bad luck'' Brian said as he tell them to never say that fazed.

''You don't believe in bad luck do you Brian?'' Esther asked him abouyt beliving in bad luck.

''If we get bitten or scratch will we turn into one of those Zombies?'' Patty asks.

''Not really, only if they decide to put parasites on you and make experiments on you to turn you into some sort of Bio weapon. But I hope those things cannot survive without a host, Wont like to see they jump out of their heads like the exorcist and run to us!'' Francine said

''Geez...Sorry for asking?'' Patty Said now feeling sick

As Brian just looked at what was going on all around them. He saw his canine brethren be a disgusting, brainless monster.

Patty saw the forlorn look Brian had and decided to comfort him.

"Brian are you ok? You look a bit sad," Patty asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

As Brian looked up and saw her smiling face and the small flash in her glasses.

"Just a bit sad. I mean look at this place, it's a total shit show. People dead or worse. Animals left for dead. And we're heading to a strangers place while trying to defend ourselves from the undead," Brian vented to Patty.

Patty was about to try and console him, but the car was brought to a sudden stop by Francine.

"We're here. Everyone get out and get inside!" She yelled to the buxom beauties and Brian.

Everyone then get out of the vehicle and see a house who had a pole on the left with a flag of the USA who was trashed but still there.

As Francine house had seen better days but even now was a bittersweet memory for her.

''I'm back Baby and I came to get my clothes'' Francine said as she smirk

She got her weapon ready as she walks towards the door carefully looking if everything was calm. Then she sign to the others to approach because it was safe.

The girls excited and carefully got closer to the house. Weapons at the ready, they entered one by one and looked around. When they got inside, they saw that the house wasn't as bad on the inside as it was outside. There was a couch only slightly torn and a table not damaged. There was a plaque with a fish on it with its mouth open.

"Hey Klaus," Francine said to the deceased fish

"This place looks not too bad, all things considered," Megan commented. She looked down the hall connecting the kitchen and saw a mannequin with body armor on it. She saw a few of them and wondered why the extras.

"Hey Francine, do you have a bathroom, I kinda have to pee after earlier," Esther said in embarrassment. Francine only gave her a reassuring smile and said upstairs.

As Meg asked the question that everyone was asking.

"How does this place still have power?" Meg asked on how this house has power.

"There are some power generators that are solar and wind powered that give the place electricity, you know renewable energy and such. Really handy!" Francine explained.

''Cool! That's really useful. Are those body armors the mannequins are using, the ones we are going to use?'' Patty asks

''Also I'm the only one thinking Esther Giant ass will break the toilet?'' Ruth joked

''Shut up Ruth!'' Esther said getting upstairs

''I'm just glad I can sit here on this couch for a moment and relax'' Megan said

''Well I had those things around but i never used it more than once, sometimes I like to use them to think there is some people here!'' Francine said

Ignoring the fact that she was a little crazy because of the human lack of social interaction, they asked a better question

''So...What are those things made out?'' Meg asks

''Oh these babes? They are made out of Carbon fiber, it's pretty durable and light. Besides being really stretchy too so it can fit you nicely'' She said that with a little hint of seduction in her voice.

''Ahn...I'm gonna take a nap. You girls should go and take a shower and rest too!'' Brian said.

"Wait Brian what about your fur? Won't you get irritation if you don't clean yourself?" Patty suggested.

As She had experience cleaning animals before when she was younger and thought she could lend a hand.

"You know what, you're right Patty thanks!" Brian thanked Patty.

"How bout I help you get your back? It's the least for helping me earlier." Patty suggested with a hint of seduction.

''N-no thanks, I can manage it on my own, I'm not a little kid!'' Brian said.

He didn't said that because he didn't want her to be with him on the shower to help him, he actually wanted a lot. See her sexy thick body that he love to stare too but he was trying to be less of a pervert.

She probably thinks he is not into girls since he is a dog anyway that is why she is asking.

''You all can go first I will go last'' He said

''Oh...O-ok then'' She crack a disappointed smile

Brian walked to the shower and when he got in there, he locked the door and freed his raging erection that he was trying to control which was NOT EASY since dogs need to have their boners when needed.

He grabbed some lotion he saw on the counter and started to relieve himself.

'God they are all so hot. If she got in the shower with me I couldn't control myself.' Brian just imagined Patty all covered with water stroking his fur or Esther bending over to grab the soap and show that phat ass of hers, Brian then came all over the floor. And it was a good thing because Patty was coming upstairs and heard Brian moaning.

'Oh my god, is he touching himself? Did I do that to him?' She thought to herself as she heard Brian make a small yelping noise and labored breathing. She waited a little while before knocking on the door.

"Hey Brian, is everything ok? You were taking a while to finish up so I wanted to check." Patty said as This surprised Brian as he got brought back to reality.

"Yeah uh, it's ok Patty I was just umm looking for some shampoo for my fur! Yeah that's it!" Brian said a bit too quickly.

Was he really taking that long? He didn't even notice time flowing by as he feels like he just got inside the damm bathroom.

Forgetting about the girl outside that is probably hearing his moaning he stops making any sound come of his mouth as he keeps going with his hand job but this time with some water coming since he opened the shower.

Patty just looks around the upstairs trying to get her mind straight.

'Wonder if he'll take long cause I think I need a cold shower,' Patty looked and found a room belonging to a high school nerd.

She saw that there was a ton of comic book and nerdy stuff all over.

She saw that it had been used recently and wondered if it was Francine using it as a room for secrets or if Meg and Megan were gonna sleep in it.

After exploring she heard the water stop running from the bathroom.

"Hey Patty, can you tell Francine thanks for allowing me to use the shower and it's free for you to use." Brian said through the door. Patty responded with a cheery voice.

"Sure thing Brian, and thanks for telling me that." Patty left and saw Francine talking with Ruth. They were both sitting and laughing with each other.

''Looks like you two are having a good time.'' Patty said

''Yeah I was just talking to Mrs. Francine and she is really cool and she knows a lot of stuff that is actually interesting.'' Ruth said

''Oh please Sweetie you can call me Francine without the miss.'' Francine said putting her hand on her shoulder.

''Ok Then Francine.'' Ruth said.

As they were talking Esther came back from downstairs. She grabbed a spot on the couch next to where Ruth, gesturing for someone to sit next to her.

Megan plopped her shapely behind down and made almost no effort to scooch. Patty took a spot on the love seat. Brian saw what was happening and sat next to Patty.

"Wow Brian your fur smells good," Megan said.

Ruth said to Francine, "That's smart, good way to save water," Francine's eyes began to roam Ruth and her shapely body, lingering a bit too long on her plus sized boobs. Ruth and Francine both went upstairs to start the shower.

''Does anyone mind if i take a nap right now? Wake me up if anything bad happens'' Brian said much more relieved after his moment on the bathroom.

''I mean it's not like something is gonna pop out of nowhere from the backyard'' Meg said

"Go on ahead Brian, you deserve it," Patty said.

As Brian lays down and relaxes his body.

Both Ruth and Francine finally get in the master bathroom and start to undress.

Ruth looks at Francine's firm and tight ass while getting a bit wet from the show.

Francine knew she was being watched and didn't mind. So she returned the favor by getting an eyeful of Ruth. 'This will be a fun and dirty shower,'

* * *

The Dog didn't know how much time it had passed, all he knows is that since the Bertram dimensional portal drag him here he didn't had a moment to sleep and he was getting tired after his moment, so he slept. He slept for a few hours.

For his luck he didn't had any sort of nightmare telling him how awful as a living being he was and stuff, it was quite a relaxing moment. Even if the entire place had zombies. Slowly after a good while he starts opening his eyes yawning like dogs do.

Scratching his head he gets up and look around for any sign of the girls, it appears it was nighttime, he slept more than he thought and he didn't see the girls anymore but they are probably sleeping.

''Huh...I wonder if they are sleeping right now!'' Brian thought.

As he starting to walk on his own the white fur Labrador goes upstairs to take a look at anything out of the ordinary. And it was all silent for a moment but then he heard Soft moans coming from a room.

Being curious, Brian sneaks upstairs and sees that the master bedroom lights are on. Brian creeps closer to the door and cracks it open. Inside he saw Ruth and Francine getting really hot and heavy. Francine was having her hands all over Ruth, mainly over her large and well-shaped breasts.

Seeing that scene almost made his gasp in surprise but he covers his own mouth with his hands. Right now he was seeing Francine groping and fondling Ruth naked huge tits with such care it was like they were a treasure and she was making her moan.

''Ahnn! T-this is so much better then when I do it myself!'' Ruth said

''That's because darling, I know how to make it really good!'' Francine said blowing air on her ear.

She then begins to suckle on one of her nipples while the other is massaged by her left hands changing from pinching her nipple from massaging it. Brian can't believe Francine and Ruth are doing this, what a twist that was.

''I can't believe you came from a place where they would hate beauties like these!'' The blonde haired woman said pinching both Ruth nipples

Ruth just moans as Francine plays with her nipples.

"Mmm, you don't know how great this feels." Francine pulled hard on her nipples and began to rub her outer lips. Francine began to French kiss Ruth again, playing with her tongue.

"Mm glad you like it, it's been too long Ruth, now how about we lose the underwear and have some real fun?" Francine askes and she teases Ruth some more. The big breasted woman whines a little and nods her head yes.

A sexy blonde haired Milf who slays zombies and a huge titty girl having hot lesbian sex together. He had to say it, this was one of the sexiest scenes he has seen on live and it was for sure giving him an erection by all means, he wishes he could join them but that was just the pervert side talking, this was their moment and he know that.

''Wish I could record this just like the others, but I bet Holo Stewie would just nag at me again!'' Brian said in his mind.

As He Wonders if any of the other girls are in a situation like that, but they are probably not since they are all friends and...Not lesbian's right?

The thing was, someone else was going to be soon there too following the noises and the dog could not know that. It was getting closer and closer...

"What is happening?" Patty asked.

* * *

**A\N: Wow! I mean look at the size and detail of this chapter, if I didn't had some sort of help I would never make this a thing but here is another Chapter of Brian story with Zombies Bet you all like that huh? Well I'm not going to act like this is going to be updated frequently even less since my co-writer is super mega busy but at least this won't be deleted so just have fun.**


	15. Chapter 15 – Zombie Guy apocalypse part2

**Chapter 15 – Zombie Guy apocalypse part 2**

We join Brian with the thicc Meg twins plus their thicc friends in a Zombie apocalypse universe. They were found by Francine smith from American dad but she is wearing a black tank top and female military pants with serious face she had quite the big muscles looking like she trained quite her share. She had big fully lips, baby blonde hair, big tits and a curvy body that drives every man nuts. She has the six packs even with that shirt, quite the good combination of sexiness and muscles. She takes them to her house, where Brian make some badass battle gear from what he got of Holo Stewie when he power down.

They trained with Francine with their new weapons and they rested plus the girls had showers.

As Brian didn't know how much time it had passed, all he knows is that since the Bertram dimensional portal drag him here he didn't had a moment to sleep and he was getting tired after his moment, so he slept. He slept for a few hours.

For his luck he didn't had any sort of nightmare telling him how awful as a living being he was and stuff, it was quite a relaxing moment. Even if the entire place had zombies. Slowly after a good while he starts opening his eyes yawning like dogs do.

Scratching his head he gets up and look around for any sign of the girls, it appears it was nighttime, he slept more than he thought and he didn't see the girls anymore but they are probably sleeping.

As he starting to walk on his own the white fur Labrador goes upstairs to take a look at anything out of the ordinary. And it was all silent for a moment but then he heard Soft moans coming from a room.

Being curious, Brian sneaks upstairs and sees that the master bedroom lights are on. Brian creeps closer to the door and cracks it open. Inside he saw Ruth and Francine getting really hot and heavy. Francine was having her hands all over Ruth, mainly over her large and well-shaped breasts.

Seeing that scene almost made his gasp in surprise but he covers his own mouth with his hands. Right now he was seeing Francine groping and fondling Ruth naked huge tits with such care it was like they were a treasure and she was making her moan.

She then begins to suckle on one of her nipples while the other is massaged by her left hands changing from pinching her nipple from massaging it. Brian can't believe Francine and Ruth are doing this, what a twist that was.

The blonde haired woman pinching both Ruth nipples

Francine pulled hard on her nipples and began to rub her outer lips. Francine began to French kiss Ruth again, playing with her tongue. She teases Ruth some more. The big breasted woman whines a little and nods her head yes.

A sexy blonde haired Milf who slays zombies and a huge titty girl having hot lesbian sex together. He had to say it, this was one of the sexiest scenes he has seen on live and it was for sure giving him an erection by all means, he wishes he could join them but that was just the pervert side talking, this was their moment and he know that.

Brian wonders if any of the other girls are in a situation like that, but they are probably not since they are all friends and...Not lesbian's right?

The thing was, someone else was going to be soon there too following the noises and the dog could not know that. It was getting closer and closer...

As Patty found out and Brain just drag her toward her room.

As Brian Griffin was alone with patty. Brian himself was trying to write a book, so he returned to the kitchen to where he was doing his writing. Once he walked into the kitchen, Brian noticed a new piece of paper that wasn't there before. Walking over to the table, and picking up the paper. It simply read I need to talk to you - Patty.

Once reaching Patty's room, not sure at what was going to occur. Opening the door Brian says " Patty what do you want to talk abou…"

He was at a loss for words as the site before him was Patty dressed in only a black satin bra and panties.

Brian could feel his erection come out of his sheath. The room was also lit by candle light.

Brian couldn't help but feel, like as if Patty was a magnet pulling him to her. Once Brian stood by the edge of the bed, Patty softly kissed him.

But it suddenly turned passionately, Brian got on top of Patty. His hands wandering all over Patty's body. The two were kissing with such passion, that the two had to gasp for air.

"Oh Patty " was all Brian said. Patty then said to Brian "Go mad dog on me Brian." Looking at Patty perplexed at what she said.

Then Patty said again "Go mad dog on me, basically I am saying I want it rough."

"Are you sure" Brian asked. Patty answered nodding her head. "Ok but don't say I didn't warn you" Brian said before he kissed Patty.

Patty felt Brian's tongue enter her mouth, so fast that she couldn't wrap her own tongue around his. Panting all the while and gasping for air.

Brian then took off Patty's bra, and began to suck and fondle them. Then repeating his actions on the other. Even going as far as biting them. Patty moaned all the while trashing her head from side to side. Brian then trailed kisses down her stomach.

He stopped his kisses when he got to her panties. Brian then took off Patty's panties, and stuck two fingers into her hot center. Patty arched even more when Brian curled his fingers around her clit.

As she did Patty could feel her knees buckle? Finally Patty couldn't take it anymore, she knows she let Brian take her roughly. So she flipped Brian over Brian himself was surprised by this change of events he said to Patty "I thought you wanted me to go all mad dog on you?"

Patty replied by saying "I know but I really want you now." Then without further ado, Patty impaled herself onto Brian's cock making him groan.

As Patty pumped in and out of Brian's cock, she could feel Brian's hands on the cheeks of her ass steading her. Finally Patty's organism came, and both she and Brian groaned.

After relaxing for a bit. Brian took matters into his own hands, he put his cock back in. He then pumped in and out so fast, until he felt Patty cum over his cock.

All the while sucking on Patty's neck. Brian threw his head back and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Brian groaned so loudly that it could be heard throughout the house. As Brian was relaxing he watched Patty go between his legs.

She then started to suck his cock, and kneading his balls.

Until he cummed into her mouth and the cum slipped down her throat. Once he released he collapsed next to Patty, and fell asleep. But not before thanking Patty for this little distraction.

As Brian thinks of the zombies that show out there were like the dogs compiles are from resident evil 4! Some generic zombies and bloated ones.

Next morning, Brian then went into the basement and found some old equipment from the C.I.A.

He remember that Francine had a husband who works at the CIA, Brian then used the knowledge that he gain from Holo stewie before the watch shut down and he made a scanner from broken equipment.

The scanner work and he found a broadcast signal from one location.

Later at home, Francine explains to the group about happed to the world version of quahog, as she put on a video tape on her tv, the group was sitting on the sofa watching the last news cast.

**Cutaway to TV**

"Reports are coming from all over town that zombies are attacking," said Tom, "Zombies... Can you believe such a crackpot story, Diane?"

"GET THEM OFF ME!" shrieked Diane as she was dragged under the desk by zombies.

"You should be flattered, Diane," said Tom, "Normally guys don't grope you because you're such a cow. Anyway, let's go with Ollie with the weather. Ollie?

Over at the green screen, Ollie was being bitten and eaten by zombies.

"HELP MEEEE!" screamed Ollie.

"Thank you Ollie," said Tom.

"Why does the black guy always die first?" asked Ollie in pain, "Ya'll is racist!"

A now zombified Diane Simmons rose from underneath the desk and started gnawing on Tom's shoulder.

"Braaaaaaains," groaned Diane.

"Um, Mr. Tucker?" asked the camera, "Ms. Simmons is gnawing on your shoulder."

"Oh, she's probably just horny," said Tom as Diane angrily bit Tom's shoulder hard, "OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD!"

The screen then blanks out into color bars with a long beep noise.

**End Cutaway**

"Zombies? They everywhere on the earth now!" Brian said as he prayed for his counterpart relative to survive.

"Must be a slow news day," Megan shrugged.

At that very moment, everyone began frantically until Brain comes the down by yell at them to shut up.

"I just learned something horrible." Meg said in shocked.

"What? What is it?" Brian asked as they enter Francine's entered the room.

"When you rearrange Lois's name you get soil," Meg said.

"...Well that's 3 seconds I'm not getting back," Patty said.

"Oh, and everybody's a zombie," Roth said.

"What, now that's absurd," Megan said as she doesn't believe that almost everyone on the earth was zombie.

"Take a look at these reports for yourself if you don't believe me," Ester said.

As Megan looks at the reports she sees zombies walking and dragging themselves through their neighborhood. She also sees old man Herbert being attacked by zombie children.

Then Megan turns to a picture of Quagmire's house and notices zombie women walking into his house and she eats him.

"Oh my god! The zombies killed everyone!" Megan said in shock.

Until Brian found something the scanner and he trace that signal on a map in Langley Falls, Virginia, near the C.I.A.

"I knew it! Something was up with one location!" Brian said

"And where everyone became real zombies, also I notice that the zombies were more organized than usual!" Francine said.

"But that's impossible, the dead can't be controlled." Megan said

"That's what I thought at first until I discovered something important from my scanner, the signal picked up radiation at the CIA." Brian said.

"Is that why the zombies are more scary than usual?" patty asked.

"Partially, I believe that the radiation, plus the various greenhouse gases in the atmosphere may have triggered a chemical reaction in the area, giving birth to a new compound. When that compound came into contact with the corpses in the graveyard, the decaying tissues and organs were partially restored, giving rise to the zombies or 'the walking dead' if you prefer." Francine said

"And let me guess, That's not the worst of it, right?" Brian asked

"Correct, The zombies themselves are infectious. If they bite you, you become a zombie as well, hence the city being overrun by zombies." Megan said .

Brian decides to go find where they zombies were created and shut down the signal so he and his crew can go home.

As they went outside they spot zombie scary looking dude with the claws that is named garrador who is on the house yard looking dead but it's not really dead, they would try to fight it.

This where they have two situations, one is they either find a way to kill it or two run away.

They fight off as Megan tries shoot it with her shout gun but only blows off his ears.

Ruth used her Nitrovolver to burn his face but he is still moving.

Patty tires her burning axe to cut off his arm but only one came off. Then he pushes her away with his other arm.

Ester used Home hazard to melt his feet but he is still moving and she runs off to refill her weapon.

Until they kill it by using the power of the house, as Brian shove a cable into his head.

Francine then usedelectric fender, Garrador gets shocked with ten thousand bold until his head explodes, leave body part everywhere.

Along the way the fought zombies dogs and zombies with chainsaws. The girls blow off the dogs heads while Francine and Brian blow off chainsaw zombies heads. While they were fighting, somebody was watching them through cameras around the town.

They arrive at the CIA (Central Intelligence Agency) the main security bureau imperative to the security of America. But it's in ruins with no security anywhere since you know.

Francine explains what goes around this build when their wasn't a zombie attack, The CIA Regenesis lab is where Stan makes a clone of former President James A. Garfield to teach Hayley about history. When her son, Steve and Snot are tormented at school for being virgins, they vow to find a way to lose their virginity. They decide to try to set a target of prom date. Seeking advice from Hayley, she derides them for objectifying women. They hear Stan's pet project of babysitting the CIA dodo, Daren. After striking out with every girl in school, they find that even their other friends have dates. As they struggle for a solution, Daren's flopping around gives Steve the idea to clone their dates. Sneaking around a girl's dressing room, the boys gather DNA samples in the way of pubic hair and spit as they are thrown out.

At CIA headquarters, the process has the unexpected result of cloned infants. Back home, they try to figure out what to do with the new infants and stumble into Roger's latest persona running a daycare. Following school, they try to get detention to stay late without luck. When they get home, they find their infants have reached the equivalent of 5 years old. Roger transfers them to another persona that runs a finishing school. As the boys wait for their future dates to mature to the right physical age, Snot develops some resistance. As the girls present themselves for the date, the boys have trouble getting over their parental feelings and elect to pass on sex. However, after Steve heads off to the kitchen, he returns to find Snot taking off to have sex with Steve's intended date whom he has no personal feelings for.

Steve takes off to stop Snot at the prom but finds out he has already headed back. Questioning Honey, Stan figures out what the boys have done and tells him that he has to kill the girls and proceeds to do just that with Honey. Steve stops Snot and tells them that Glitter means something as a person as Stan catches up with them. Steve takes off with Glitter with Stan in pursuit. As they find a moments respite, Glitter collapses, having reached the chronological age of her DNA. After saying her goodbyes to Steve, she dies. Although Stan tries to shrug off the death, Daren also dies, leaving him distraught. Trying to bring the pair back, Stan creates a dodo-Glitter hybrid and is forced to kill it as well.

She also explain about Steve-arino is a clone of Steve. He was an experiment to see what would happen if Steve was raised purely by Stan's parenting methods. While initially he was identical to Steve in every single way and becoming a model son in Stan's eyes, including being greatly athletic and intelligent, Stan's overly strict parenting caused Steve-arino to become resentful of Stan and his lack of freedom. These repressed feelings later turn Steve-arino into a psychopath that committed various acts of animal cruelty and had kidnapped Steve with the intention to kill him, along with all the city's cats being held at a magazine factory. When Stan admits he was too hard on Steve-arino and agrees to let him do what he wants, Steve-arino wants to kill Steve. Forcing Stan to fight him. During the fight, Francine frees the captive cats who attack Steve-arino, forcing him out a window.

Thinking he is dead, the family begins to leave and is suddenly attacked by the clone. Steve-arino chases Steve around a propane tank which is shot by Stan and the resulting explosion sends Steve-arino flying into a brick wall. The barely alive clone sees a gun and also sees a cat resembling Simon that had previously encountered Steve. The two, determined to kill each other try to beat each other to the gun. The cat eventually grabs it first and a shot is heard, presumably killing Steve-arino. The clone's final words are that he'll see him in hell.

She also explain about CIA Mobile Lab is completely outfitted to transfer brains from one subject to another.

One she knew was Reginald, he was a homeless man the CIA tricked into participating in one of their mind-swapping experiments, swapping his brain with that of a koala much like Klaus was switched to a goldfish. Reginald now works for the CIA, relying on his cuteness to infiltrate various agencies. Like Klaus, he also has a bit of a libidinous streak.

They past the remains of the CIA Weather Control. That allows the CIA to control the weather through the use of chemtrails, wind turbines and other devices.

The CIA Chill House is a private recreation clubhouse set up for the guys from the CIA from a house confiscated from a terrorist cell.

When Francine wants to spend more time doing things with Stan, he blows her off to hang out with his buddies at the Chill House. When Francine attempts to visit the Chill House in order to try to bond with Stan, she is chased off by Dick, leaving her to hatch a plan with Roger to infiltrate the house in a full-body costume. But when Deputy Director Avery Bullock gets suspicious, he orders Stan to kill her.

She also remembers Project Daycare, it is a CIA project of brainwashing sons and daughters of CIA Agents and train them into professional sleeper agents.

The children wear neckbands, and if they do something wrong, these neckbands will possibly be activated, electrocuting the wearer as punishment.

Project Daycare focuses on younger children. After their training is complete, they forget about having the training. However, as an adult, Hayley dreamed of a Project Daycare classroom.

The project was abandoned after they discovered that if an agent were activated for more than seven days, they turn on their handler and attack, killing their handler.

One time, Stan activates Hayley using the key sentence: "I'm getting fed up with this orgasm". Hayley is under full control of Stan, but after the seven day deadline is up, Hayley's programming backfires and she tries to kill Stan.

As the group venture further to the Agency, they hear what sounds like loud eating noises.

"What is that?" Meg asked.

"Do you think it could be more zombies?" Ester asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Brian said.

Everybody then cocks their shotguns and venture closer to the deputy's office. The sound of chewing grows louder with each step they take. They then burst into the deputy's office where they find Deputy Director Avery Bullockstill alive and eating barbeque.

"Deputy Director Avery Bullock! You're alive!" Francine said in shocked.

"Of course. I was prepared, I took the liberty of making sure my office was zombie proof. I was told you the zombie apocalypse was upon us! And you all called me and my concrete grave law crazy!" Deputy Director Avery Bullock said,

"For the record, I was think of you were crazy even before the zombie apocalypse!" Francine said.

"Ditto!" Brian said.

"Well, the concrete is a moot point since they broke through that, anyway," said Raven.

"I'm well aware of that, my foolish co-workers all fled out of the building to their dooms. Especially the black ones. They all died first for some reason. Since I was the one gain this tech from the citadel of Bertram!" Avery Bullock said.

**Flashback **

Its start like every day in the CIA, everyone goes do their assignment that protect the world.

Until a dimension hole open in Deputy Director's offices, a group of Bertram's wearing sci-fi armor came out.

The leader of the group orders his men to surround the office and the Deputy Director.

"Deputy Director Avery Bullock, I presume?" Leader Bertram said as he talks to him.

Yes I 'am, but the question is who the hell are guys and why you have advance technology? Avery Bullock asked the babies.

It doesn't matter about us, our leader want your help on something! Leader Bertram said as Avery Bullock stop panicky and he listen.

They explain to him that their leader was creating an army to fight against the multiverse evil. They need Avery Bullock's CIA Tech with their intelligence to create a super solider army. If he agree to this, he will be reworded with agents that can get the job done, powerful new tech and he can get anything that he desire.

He remembers Stan when he turned into a woman. He finds the new Stan attractive and withholds news of a cure from him. So he can enjoy Stan's new figure. He also remembers the bitches that he slept with. These are the thing he need in his life so he agree.

5 months had past and the CIA was advance than ever, they had giant robots, flying cars, back up clone bodies for agent that want to live on. They were about to start the super solider program, the first man to become the super solider was the double of Stan smith, Bill.

At first, the project was success and the Bertram's left with the notes back to their universe. But then it went bad as bill turn all rabbid and he bit a person. That person became a zombie and it spread around town.

But Avery Bullock being lame ass try out to control the zombies with brain control helmet but it backfired and it only made those plagues angrier so to make it work.

He used the robots that the Bertram's left killed all the zombies inside the CIA. Then he locked the CIA building until the attack was over.

**Flashback over. **

As they talk, the scanner chow the helmet is what caused Brian tech necklace can't work. It causing interference in the City's tech. so Brian grabs the helmet and tries to turn it off for good. They need to get the hell out of there.

"Since I tell you my story, I can let you leave!" Avery Bullock said as he laughs maniacally as he pulls the Lever of Power and turns the arena into a huge circular stained glass window. The group surrounds the dimly-lit surface. The tower which the window sits upon trails down into the darkness, seemingly having no bottom. Avery sounds the gong and the war begins.

The great mutant Robot, king of the mutant, rises up from the dark depths. Across from it, the giant Twilight Thorn watches with its blank face. The mutant robot rears its hand backward for a powerful punch. It throws its clawed fist forward. Francine takes a power lift mecha and she catches the fist with its own strange hand. Then it turns and yanks the mutant robot over its head, smashing it down on the ground. The mutant robot gets to its feet and turns toward its opponent. It gathers dark power around its fist and launches forward. Driving its fist into the mecha's gut, the mutant robot blasts its enemy to the other side of the field. The twins wriggles across the ground, whipping their weapons out and tripping the mutant robot. While the giant robot is defenseless on the ground, ester slides up to a standing position and throws waves of nothingness down at it. They pierce through the robot's body. Jerking in pain, the robots surrounds itself in a large puddle of darkness and sinks down into it, out of sight. Meanwhile, mobs of robots start to climb out of the dark and go after the group.

Patty swats the small foes down but they keep crawling up their bodies, eventually they surround them and clawing at them. Francine pulses electric fender once and bolts surround her body, destroying all the robots. Suddenly, a pool of darkness opens underneath the group and its feet become trapped and unable to move. The robot reaches out of the depths and grabs their ankles. Dragging it down into the darkness, it then raises one claw to rip his enemys in half. Megan, however, shoots one arrow straight forward, extending it farther than usual and jabbing the mutant robot sharply. It stumbles back and the group has time to escape the dark hole. Once the robot follows onto the playing field, it finds itself surrounded. Ruth and ester ran themselves into a ring around the whole stained glass area and they had shards of nothingness are flying every direction. The rest of the group slink across the ground, as well. They immediately target the robot and ready to attack it. The mutant robot quickly has to slash away the nothingness bolts that fly toward it. Patty morph her weapon into blade-like formations and start hacking at their foe. The mutant robot takes hits to its arms and body, but it quickly gathers energy in the hole of its stomach. It launches it outward in the form of dark orbs, they nearly disintegrating the group's armor. It fires another salvo of them, this time blasting the thick group. The impact knocks the group back into the wall.

The mutant robot proceeds to swing another forceful punch toward its adversary. Brian gets bashed in the head and topples over, sliding off the edge of the arena. The mutant robot calms down, thinking it has won. Suddenly, the whole tower shakes and begins to turn upside down. The mutant robot starts to slide, hurtling right off the edge. There, the Francine is waiting with an enormous sphere of pulsing energy in her hammer. It leaps, heading right for the robot. The huge robot tumbles toward it, but is unable to catch itself. It falls right to the center of the orb, where the electric currents tear it apart and rip through its body. Finally, the robot disappears. Francine lands back on the arena, standing tall and surveying its safe domain once again.

This when Avery fell on the floor, Brian rushes at him. He smack the helmet off of his head. The signal stop broadcasting around this world and the zombies were more piss off than usual.

"Our fate has been sealed, Soon we shall all walk among the dead." Ester Said.

"I say we fight our way out of this town, who's with me?" Brian said as he has notice his bracelet is starting to reboot.

"I suppose we have no choice." Francine said as they tide up Avery, they went to find equipment in the weapons area.

They upgraded their weapons since the zombies are coming with so much anger. The group found a battle tank that look like from

The survivors leave CIA Building, and run down the street while taking out more zombies.

As the drag their decomposing bodies across the street, a pair of street lights shine in front of them.

"We have to get out of here!" Megan screamed as she grabbed Meg and high tailed it along with the others.

As the survivors flee for their lives, the zombies go after them... very, very slowly.

"You know what I've always wondered?" Meg asked.

"What?" Brian asked.

"Have you ever noticed that zombies always move slowly?" Patty asked as she notice the zombies

"They're always dragging themselves. Why don't they ever run?"

The zombies then stop, look at each other, shrug, and start running after them.

As everyone continues to run for their lives, Francine stops for a moment and turns towards the zombies as she outstretches Avery arms.

"Come and get me, you filthy zombies!" Francine shouted.

"Mrs. Smith? What are you doing?" Megan asked.

"Keep running, and don't look back!" Francine said as she pushes Avery at the zombies, he was then attacked by the zombies.

"Is that all you've got? You bite skin like babies!" Avery shouted as he was still crazy as he was eating by said zombies.

"Francine sacrificed Avery to save us," Patty said,

"And all this time I thought she was a whack job!" Meg said.

"She is, but she was OUR whack job." Brian said as Francine is a part of their group.

As they run some more, they're stopped by a very familiar zombie scary looking dude who had with the claws.

It is was Garrador and he want vengeance.

He takes a look at it seeing the buttons and how it looked complicated but one of the buttons was of easy understanding that says start. Once he presses it a robotic voice starts taking him by surprise.

Until a voice that Brian know very well and got startled when he see Stewie face in the blue holographic on his wrist.

"Sup asswipe dog? Hahaha! You miss me?'' Holo Stewie said.

"Not now holo Stewie, just open the portal and gets us out of here!" Brian shouted at his watch.

As Brian and the girls run away with their now zombified foe in tow. They run inside what was an abandoned building and barricade the doors and windows shut with everything that wasn't bolted to the door.

Suddenly, a large portal opens up right in front of the room.

"Everyone, jump through the portal NOW!" Brian shouted, as they both jumped into the portal

They ended up outside the Brian apartment.

'Did we come back to our universe?' Brian asked.

'Only one way to know,' Holo Stewie said as they looked through the window into the living room and they saw people alive and not zombies.

'Super smash bro is the best game!' John said.

'No, Pokémon stadium is the best game!' Tyler said.

'Yup, this is the right Universe.' Brian said.

The group were returned to Brian's apartment and relax.

**Yes let's make body builder Francine escape with them. She can either live on the universe were being THICC is the same as being ugly or on Brian universe, either way a world with no zombies like the walking dead is a win for her after all she gone through! Peace out people.**


	16. Chapter 16 – Meet blonde Lois

**Chapter 16 – Meet blonde Lois, the hottest women in the multiverse **

We now join Brian at his cousin apartment in his original world with the girls. As he wakes up with patty sleepy near him while the other girls rented other rooms in the apartments. He remembers when they return to his universe

**Flashback **

A large portal opens up right in front of the apartment

"Everyone, jump through the portal NOW!" Brian shouted, as they both jumped into the portal

They ended up outside the Brian's apartment.

'Did we come back to our universe?' Brian asked.

'Only one way to know,' Holo Stewie said as they looked through the window into the living room and they saw people alive and not zombies.

'Super smash bro is the best game!' John said.

'No, Pokémon stadium is the best game!' Tyler said.

'Yup, this is the right Universe.' Brian said.

As the girls look around, all the men comments their bodies.

Oh man, look their bodies! Man said in shocked with a boner.

Nice! His friend said as he gives them the thumbs up.

The rest of the men whistles at the girls as they passes them by and the girls blush.

Brian then sigh and walks toward them and he begins to tell them how this world works.

''Ok listen girls, I know this is going to sound weird but in this universe beauty proportion and scale are different that of what you know, Here in this universe if a woman have boobs or butt that are considered Huge or too big are considered to be Beautiful!'' Brian said as He explains to them that his world is normal and their bodies are attractive to people.

''WHAT? are you freaking serious? They are considered us pretty and popular because of bodies?'' Meg said in shocked.

''I mean in your world if a woman had both that booty and boobs proportion are low but a really pretty face they would still bang her right? You would only have to hide her bodies. Even if you have a pretty bodies here of an average level, it means nothing if your face is ugly!'' He finished.

"...Wow I'm already hating our universe, just for hating big beautiful women. Seriously if I had the chance to bang all these men, I would all sorts of crazy things to them!" Ester said to Brian, who stared at him with a bored expression.

"Girls, while I knows of your sexual preferences, especially the twins. No one needs to hear you say that out loud, also you girls need to disguise yourselves since your universe counterparts exist here." Brian told them that need to disguise themselves since their universe counterparts exist here.

They have learned that his world is nothing like theirs and they are saw as hot with one sister with huge tits and the other with huge ass

The group were returned to Brian's apartment and relax.

**Flashback over**

Now back to the living room, Franny exist her room to make announcement

"Girls I have an announcement; I'm stay in this universe!" Franny said as she decides to live on Brian's universe.

"Really, why Francine?" Meg asked her on why stay here.

"Cause I have nothing in my universe anymore and I can help Brian with the CIA. I'll make sure that the Bertram's don't interfere with this world version." Franny said as she explain her reasons for staying.

"everyone I have some news for, Francine and Meg I'd say you two've been given the short ends of the stick long enough. So holo stewie how about letting Meg have her hot alternate reality body and letting Francine be her big breasted alternate self Sexpun T'Come with you new upgrades that I gave you." Death said

''also everyone Please call me Holo Stewie if you want!'' Holo Stewie said

"hot alternate reality body?" Meg said in question.

"Sexpun T'Come?" Francine asked in question.

"What are you talking about?" Megan asked death on what he just said.

''Well they are kind of alternative version of you guys, and with my powers I can make you two transform into those version in their best moment!'' holo stewie said

Will that hurt? Meg asked him if it hurt her.

''Hahaha, I have no idea.'' holo stewie said as he jokes and Brian aims his brace to the girls.

As Two lasers come into Francine and Meg. The two of them start to glow and moan as they start to transform and after a couple of minutes it's over, first of all Francine, she got a pony tail hairstyle and blue tight clothing her breasts were much bigger showing a nice cleavage.

As Meg turned into a sexy tall girl with long hair and small clothes, she was wearing boots her legs were beautiful and her breasts grow a little more, also her ass has the same size of her twins ass was not part of the package but was still there.

"HOLY CRAP!" Patty shouted in shocked.

"FUCKING HOT!" Ester shouted how hot her friend and new friend are.

"DAMM! (I didn't know I was ever gonna see Hot Meg again?)" Brian said about Meg Body and thought about never seeing Hot Meg again.

"I did not see that coming." Ruth said aloud.

"Meg are you ok?" Meganasked her twin if she is okay.

"Oh my! My boobs are so big and they are natural...nice!" Meg said as she grope her boobs*

"Oh Meg!" Megan said as she face palm herself

"holy cow I am so hot and sexy now, wish all my enemies could see me now so i could say EAT A DICK to them hahaha." Francine said as she likes her new look.

''Well that is all for now, what next crazy shit I am going to put here? try to make it nice and not complicated it, see you when I get back hehehe bye.'' Death said as he disappears.

While the others need to blended and not let their counterparts see them.

As Meg grabs a Black Canary outfit and tries on the corset. Her costume is an attractive black outfit with fishnet stockings and blonde hair,

Then Patty goes for Black Widow suit and wear her hair like her in Iron man 2.

Then Megan tries out Scarlet Witch look from the avengers' movie and she loves it.

As Ruth wears Power Girl hair and white jacket and jeans.

Finally, Esther sees a wonder woman movie disguise and wears it.

As his bracelet ring and he check it in his room, it was message from death.

"Hey Brian its death and I got some news for you!" Death said as he report to him about what news he got about the multiverse.

"Okay what you got death." Brian asked on what he wants to know.

"One of the universe became the prime universe because a deity change it by interacting with one of the Griffins and their past. This deity brought his family line into this world history. He also was reborn into a human Saiyan hybrid and he had a kid with Meg. This child has the intelligence and power to help you against the Bertram's and their leader!" Death explains about one of the universes that Brian is going to visit.

As Brian hangs up he walk back the apartment's room.

Meanwhile in the girl's room, the twin notice patty was glowing than usual so they went and asked her about it.

"Patty, why are you glow?" The twins asked patty on why she look so relax and pretty than usual.

"Before we arrive here, I had sex with Brian and he was amazing. I'm into bestiality and it reworded me with some sex! "Patty tells Meg and Megan how Great Brian is at sex and why she did it.

As Megan and Meg are surprised and curious.

So they decide to give a reward to Brian for saving their hides

Two chairs appear to each of the boys but far away from each other, in Brian side there was a television for Lois's porn.

When Brian sit down Meg and Megan start to lose control of their body's, Megan starts by putting her butt close to Brian lap almost touching him groin. So she starts to move her butt up and down, that makes Brian sweat a little.

Lois's porn movie is already on and she start sitting on his lap in front of him rubbing his butt in his crotch, Brian could only hear the porn movie of her plus his vision was being blocked by two beautiful breasts that made him drool like a baby.

Megan starts to take off her pink dress showing her black underwear, then sits on Brian's lap with her back rocking her ass very fast which makes Brian so horny that his erection gets really big, she's surprised that this kid has a Very big penis ends up getting excited and start rubbing more slowly to feel that big limb around your penis.

Meg also takes off her clothes showing her white underwear and bends down putting her hands on the floor and her butt up and swaying her buttocks, Brian does not know if you look at her porn movie or her ass. At that points Brian was way too excited and teased.

Both the twins and Brian were in a new place. A multi colored dance floor with Brian sitting the chair in the middle with the twins in front of him. Music suddenly comes on and it sounds like one of Nicki's songs, the Anaconda one.

Before even what hell could be said, Meg and Megan's body start to move according with the song.

Megan slowly moves closer to the dog swing her wide hips side to side. Megan was getting her crotch all in his face and doing a thrusting motion with it. Then did a quick turn and Meg push her big ass in his face proceeding to grind on it.

It was like a huge and soft vanilla pudding squishing his face all over it and even thought. That makes the twins very embarrassed but their bodies only goes on shaking that phat asses on their dogs face.

Megan bring her ass lower on his body to his groin where she can feel a little stiffness happening making Megan even more embarrassed. She starts to circle him putting her butt on every part of him while Brian sit back and watched.

It's obvious that all that thick ass meat is making the dog excited. She can feel Brian's boner rubbing between her ass cheeks.

As Brian help the girls disguise themselves

How about a universe that set in 1984, where Lois is still a teenager

What the hell? Where are we? Brian said until he notice that this place was familiar.

"Oh, my God, this is... this is Newport Country Club! peter used to be a towel boy here!" Brian said as he look around his new location.

"That's right, Brian. You're at this timeline again and you look human now. At least that's how everyone'll see you. Death said

As Brian look in the pool to see that his appearance to others has change, he looks like his human counterpart? Then Brian notices peter with Cleveland high five each other.

"Hey, Peter, slap me five." Cleveland said as peter slap hands with him

"Slap me ten." Cleveland said as peter slap hands with him with both hands.

"Around the side." Cleveland said as peter slap hands with him around his side.

"And back again." Cleveland said as peter slap hands with him again in front.

"Up high.' Cleveland said as peter slap hands with him.

Down low. Cleveland said as peter slap hands with him up high.

"Now over by the diving board.' Cleveland said as they ran over the diving board.

"Now on the other side of the pool." Cleveland said as they ran over the other side of the pool.

"All right, now I want you to meet me at this address in an hour, and we'll slap five there. Then afterwards, we'll hit the bars." Cleveland said as he writes the notes for peter on where they can hang out.

"That sounds good to me. We're 18, and we're both ready to do some living. We are gonna raise more hell than Hellraiser." Peter said as Brian rolls his eyes from that cutaway.

"Hello, boys." Lois said as the guy turn around to see a younger Lois in black one piece.

As Young Lois strutting poolside to the Kenny Loggins song "Mr. Night".

"Wow.18-year-old Lois with Blonde hair and huge boobs, Son of a bitch." Brian said as he looks shocked of Lois looking young and hot has hell.

As Lois pass them by, the sexy strut past the pool in a black one piece, the over confident beautiful smile, stunning body. This version of Lois was blonde and with bigger breast? Well her boobs can be 34DD.

As she climbing the ladder and walking out on the diving board seeing nothing.

**Kenny Loggins**

_I see those ivory lies in sweet Rosita's eyes_

_Gonna leave them both behind_

_When we 'tomaso all night_

Then she dive a perfect splash, then she whips her hair to get it dire. Then she walks over to the guys and she close to peter.

"Hi, Peter. I'm really looking forward to the movie tonight. Peter and I are going to see Zapped. I figured Scott Baio was androgynous enough that we could both fantasize about him, and no one would be gay." Lois said hello to peter and she excited to see the movie.

"Lois, we got the rest of our lives for me to not hear a word you just said, but tonight, I got plans with Cleveland." Peter said as he leaves with Cleveland.

"But we had a date." Lois said in sad tone.

"Could I Wham my Oingo Boingo into your Velvet Underground?' Brian said before Brian punched his counterpart in the face hard knocking him out and threw him at peter.

"He deserved that." Brian said kissing Lois's forehead making her smile at him.

"So uh what's going to happen now?" Lois asked.

"Well that's up to you. I can go with you since I do not want you to feel bad anymore after what he did." Brian said making her eyes widen in excitement.

"Well...Alright you can come with me too see the movie. It's the least I owe him since he was nice to me and very hot." Lois thought

So she agree and making her Squeal in joy before jumping in his arms making them chuckle.

"No problem. Anyway you and I are welcome to go to see zapped if you want since I doubt you want to stay with him anyway." Brian said making Lois smile as they leave the pool.

During that time Brian get ready for his date with Lois.

Brian had dressed himself rather nicely and he had picked Lois up. They went to the way of the movie theater, they also pulled into the parking lot, nervous and unsure what to do and if it would even work, considering what the two had done together already. Second guessing himself, he began doubting his ability to get lucky together. He shrugged and supposed it was worth a shot anyways

Inside of the movie theater; the movie is playing.

As the movie progressed, Lois turned to Brian and smiled at him expectantly.

Looking at her, he wondered what she wanted, but his question was answered when she planted her lips on his for a few seconds, taking him by surprise.

She turned back to the screen as if nothing had happened, but Brian 's face had been left feeling a little hot.

The next scene showing a love scene made Lois snuggle up against Brian even more, like she was hinting to him of something, though he wasn't sure what it was. She sighed and he put an arm around her.

Eventually the movie reached its climax. Lois looked at Brian, thoughts racing through her mind. She wondered, would he ever consider having children with her? Brian looked at her, noticing her cloudy gaze.

The movie's credits finally began to roll and several people left the theatre. Brian still had his eyes met with Lois's gaze. "What's the matter?" he asked. Lois shook her head.

"Oh! Nothing. I was just... thinking." she said Brian bit his lip. He had to tell her sometime, and now was better than never.

As Brian and Lois touch each other hands as they enjoyed the movie.

Few weeks later, Brian saw Lois dated Peter but then eventually she broke up with him

As Brian needs to stop that poor blonde haired Lois from having a terrible future.

Meanwhile young quagmire was outside who was using binoculars to spy on young Lois. It's been four months since Lois's breakup that a young quagmire is trying to get young Lois.

"When the hell is that (beep) buffoon gonna leave?" Quagmire said.

"We will attack at dawn, Red Dawn!" said Knuckles. "No we attack tonight when the dame least expects it! " said Zippy. "Oh all right." added Slicer.

Lois was alone. "Ahhhh. Alone at last! This time I won't go on a cleaning spree!". Lois ponders what she should do, "What can I do first? I know! A shower!"

Lois decides to take a shower, she didn't know the robbers were stalking her.

"Rape bait!". spouts Knuckles. "It's like I'm watching a real life (beep) porno up close!" said Creeper.

Back at the Griffin house, Lois gets out of the shower. "Sure is nice to have the house to myself!"

Getting dressed into her night shirt and going over to the living room couch Lois wonders, "What should I do now?" She was unaware of the dangers lurking outside the Griffin house. "I can do all the things I wanted to do without Peter around!" The robbers make their way to the front door.

"Oh this is it! I can just taste the excitement of this!" said Slicer.

"We going to do this or what?" asked Zippy

"Let's just wait for the right time." said Butch.

"Why can't we just go in instead of talking about it? You're like those vampires Kate Beckinsale killed in Van Helsing!" said Knuckles.

Lois was about to do something she wanted to do. "I got it! Think I'll watch some TV." said Lois to herself. She then switches on the TV and puts it on to a music channel. "Nothing like good old Music Choice! I'll play some 80s songs that remind me of when Peter and I were first dating."

Back at the house the robbers were getting into place.

"Right ready?" replied Slicer.

"Ready." replied Knuckles.

Inside the house Lois was sitting on the couch listening to music when suddenly the doorbell rang, Lois turned the TV off, got up and walked over to the door, she then opened it and found one of the robbers standing in the doorframe.

"May I help you?" she asked.

The figure then pulls out a large knife, Lois gasps in horror.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Lois in fear.

Lois attempts to shove the door shut, however quagmire forces his way inside and pushes Lois backwards, then quagmire come in at once. he wa wearing similar clothes charge in and Lois attempts to fight, but is pushed back against the wall, the main figure aiming the knife at her throat.

"Who the Hell are you!" shouted Lois fearfully

"I isn't movin' men that's for sure." quagmire said.

the man then grab at Lois's earrings, she tries to keep away, but they grab them and rip her earrings out making her scream in fear, to which the main one placed his hand over her mouth. At the Griffin House.

"Whatever you do, don't hurt me." Lois Begs.

"Think I'm going to listen to you?" quagmire shouted.

Quagmire drag Lois by her feet about while looting the bedrooms.

"Just leave okay. You can end up in prison for this. Don't you know that?" Lois Pleaded.

"Don't think so, bitch! We're just getting started! " Quagmire said.

One of the robbers walks up to her and makes kissy sounds.

"You're an attractive one, aren't you" Quagmire said!

" Please don't. I'm a married woman!" Lois begs.

"Where are you taking me?" Lois Yelled.

"A trip to downstairs land! What were you expecting? Narnia?" Quagmire tells her.

Quagmire puts on a cd and Chris Isaaks Can't Do A Thing To Stop Me plays. The robbers take turns carrying her over their shoulders.

"Now this is what I call a mosh pit!" Quagmire said laughed at HER.

"Come on, please! Stop! I didn't do nothing!" Lois begs.

"Hey baby! Where have you been all my life?" Quagmire flirts with her.

"Don't do this please!" Lois horrified yells.

At the mansion, Lois is getting rather fed up with Quagmire.

"That's it! I've had just about all I can stand!" Lois vows determined to take down the robbers.

Much to the shock of Quagmire, Lois actually fights them with her martial arts skills as she was teaching for the phone.

"I used to be a black belt once!" Lois yells.

"Who does that bitch ass whore think she is!" Quagmire thought asked.

"She'll pay for this, that's what!" Quagmire said.

As Lois attempts to call the cops, but fails. Quagmire drag her away from the phone. he was mad as shit.

"Trying to squeal on me, huh?" Quagmire shouted.

Inner voice suggests, " Since she likes squealing, let's do something from Deliverance to her!"

"Nah, that's too good for her! Let's pile on her!" Quagmire digresses,

"Yeah! " Quagmire said.

"Stop! Enough of this! " Lois shouts

"Make me!" " Guess what? I won't stop!" Quagmire implies.

Quagmire attack Lois as she screams for mercy.

The robbers the her hands behind her back then jump on her to rape her. They take off her pants.

Lois, "You're hurting me! Enough!"

"Let's take turns! Whoever can get her to talk wins!" said Knuckles.

"Awesome! You've always been the competitive type, Knuckles!" said Butch.

The robbers were standing over Lois feeling high and mighty.

Lois protests, "Please leave. You already did enough damage already!"

"No! I refuse to stop! " Quagmire said

"We got a lot more to go with our conquest of you!"

"Look! You don't want to do this anymore. Don't you know Rhode Island had tough laws against rape and breaking in and entering?" Lois yells.

The robbers start touching and flirting with Lois. Finding some inner strength Lois managed to escape their grip which infuriated the robbers so they beat her then think about killing her.

"Didn't you guys hear a word I said? Stop this!" Lois Cried.

Quagmire drag Lois into the kitchen and He finds a knife.

"This ought to do the trick!"

" Please! Just let me live! " Lois yells

"Nope!" Quagmire said.

As Lois escapes their grip again leaving the robbers wanting for more.

As Lois escapes to her bedroom, "Now to call 911 on these bitch"!

As she least expects it, the robbers break into her bedroom. "You couldn't get away from us that easy!"

Lois tries to fight but is knocked down again.

"Please don't kill me!". Lois pleads.

"We have decided not to kill you!" said Butch.

Lois says, "good, now you can turn yourselves in."

Nope nope nope that won't do. But consider yourself lucky!" Quagmire said.

Lois is puzzled, "What do you mean"?

" We promise to leave... Once we've had our fun with you!" Quagmire said!

The robbers pin Lois to get bed and try to rape her. "How is this fun! Don't you care that you're hurting a person?" Lois yelled.

As Lois find a power within herself, then decides fight off quagmire and she takes him down.

Until Brian notice there were some noise come from Pewterschmidt mansion. So he went to check it out until he notices a young quagmire trying to rape Lois.

Brian was thinking how he should end the fight in the most brutal way possible, to teach him a lesson he will never forget. Suddenly, a clever idea came to his mind, which Quagmire would receive as a warning to never mess with him again.

He grabbed a chair from the kitchen. Quagmire was berating him, and yelling obscenities at him at the moment.

"**YOU DIRTY LITTLE FUCK! I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER YOU! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!**" Were most of Quagmire's rage-filled insults and threats.

His voice cracked at some points due to the loss of strength. Brian, however, ignored him completely.

He brought the chair back to where Quagmire was lying near the window.

He was still conscious, which was the most important part of the sequence. Brian proceeded to grab him on the back of his neck.

He stood up on the chair, mighty by his accomplishments so far. He then hit Glenn's face numerous times on the cold glass.

After a series of hits, he pulled him back, and with all his strength, bashed Glenn's face through the window.

The glass broke, sending pieces flying on the horizon of its breaking point. Some pieces were stabbed into Quagmire's face, which was extremely painful, to say the least.

Quagmire's condition was very bad however, His whole face had glass stabbed all over it. His jaw must have been cracked a little due to the punch Brian lent him earlier.

He had a black eye, numerous teeth missing. Blunt force on the head. Chest filled with bruises (who might be infectious). Left leg painfully broken.

"You see that, you hypocritical jerkwad? **THIS** is my personal revenge, for all the poorly-explained insults that you threw at me in that restaurant!" Brian yelled, punching him in the face not realizing that this is not his universe quagmire.

"**THIS**, is for the terribly conducted rant that you gave me, with one of the worst reasons I have ever seen!" Brian yelled again, punching him again, slightly harder than the last one.

"And finally, let me explain to your tiny, perverted brain why everything you said about me is incorrect!" Brian yelled, which made Quagmire's ears ring in fear. His voice was filled with anger and determination.

"You say I constantly hit on Lois, but for your information, Glenn, I quit doing that a long time ago. I learned from my mistakes, and I even regret the time I married her! I have since promised I would never do that again, and till this faithful day, I have never hit on her. You on the other hand, drugged her, watched her go to the bathroom, and nearly had SEX with her, trying to benefit from Peter's amnesia! You also say that I defecate all over Peter's lawn, as a sign I never cared for what he did to me. Well, as you know perfectly,** I AM A DOG. A GODDAMN DOG**. And it's what all dogs do! We defecate over lawns, we do this by nature, smartass! Also, you say I NEVER pay, and I always say "get you later", but that "later" never comes, according to your logic. Well, let me say that I personally HELPED Peter and Lois pay for some of their bills, taxes and finances, and sometimes I even do it myself, PERSONALLY. And you also said I date girls for their bodies, and that I date bimbos, AND that I am never honest, unlike you. **WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT?!** It is actually quite the opposite, I date women for their SOULS, their personality, not their bodies! It's on the inside that counts! And look at you, just a sick, perverted, necrophilia womanizer who rapes for his own amusement! And so what the hell if I drive a Prius?! I like the car, so what is your beef with it?! And let me tell you something, I taught my son, and because of my results as a good and strict father, he left to care for his mom. Can you do that?!** NO, BECAUSE YOU HAVE AT LEAST A THOUSAND CHILDREN AT YOUR DISPOSAL.** I agree on some of your points, I am not a good writer, but that does not mean I should not share my work and get my fair trade of tough love. Yes, I am an alcoholic, but I am not a** SEX-CRAZED PERVERT LIKE YOU!**" Brian shouted at the young quagmire in fear

As he Finishing his counter-arguments, he knocked Quagmire out with a solid punch to his left cheek, leaving a huge gash on its place.

He then dragged his body to dump and threw him on the garbage. He returned home afterwards.

Yes…. today was indeed a very good day for Brian.

As Holo Stewie is shocked at Brian's Decision.

I thought you would stay with Lois know that there's no peter griffin or glen quagmire to stop your progress? Holo Stewie asked him as they walk to the hotel.

"h.s, Lois was my past and i could of help her move on with her life in my world by moving away from quahog. But didn't since Lois and I had too many memories to move on." Brian then told Holo Stewie

That where Brian fails and he will not allow this to happen again.

"Wow! Talk about a long day here hay folks?" Brian said to himself as he puts Lois on her bed.

As the next day Lois, come over Brian's apartment.

"You want to go on a date with me, Brian." Lois asked him out for a date, which shocked him.

"Oh, why did I not see this shit coming? (If there is a god. He is good.) Well I mean it's not the first time we go out. We went out a lot of other times as friends so..." Brian said as he agrees.

"(Please just kill me now if he does say yes.) OKAY! Let just get it over with." Lois said as she leave to get dress for her date.

Now we see Brian put on a tuxedo and he leave to pick up Lois at her house.

"(Good luck Brian.)" Holo Stewie said threw their mind link and he Winks at Brian, as he turn off so he does not interfere.

Lois and Brian were inside a Red Lobster at a table ready for them. They seem to be all alone with some slow music playing in the background.

"There you are I'll leave you two alone. Don't try to run though, your just be thrown right back in." Stewie said as he seems to have disappear but is really still there and not making a sound.

"Well it looks like it's just us now hehe." Brian said as he is make some mistakes but Lois is ignore it.

(Don't mess this up Brian!) Brian thought.

"Let's do this Brian." Lois said with a smile that makes him melt with joy.

"Um right, yeah." Brian said as they enter the restaurant.

Both of them take their sits and pick up a menu. An old man waiter appears and ask for their order.

(I know Lois like to drink, maybe make her a little tipsy will help) Brian thought pf plan with Lois's weakness of booze.

The waiter came back with their food and wine.

"Here you go dog and madam." Waiter said as He put the food down.

To which both of them not having eaten anything since this whole thing started dig right in.

Pretty good food right Lois? Brian asked her if the food is great.

*Shrugs* Yeah. Lois reply as she eats her food.

"Not to mention this wonderful setting, I say as crazy as that Peter is. He really knows how to pick a place, huh?" Brian said as he makes a joke about Peter.

*Shrugs* Mm-mm. Lois said in agreement.

"(Okay not bad. Maybe it's time for the wine) Uh waiter could we get the lady some wine here?" Brian said

"Why of course sir." Waiter said.

The waiter bends down to open the bottle to poor Lois some, but misses her glass and get some on the front of her shirt. Leaving a big red spot on it and making her new big melons wet and shining in the light.

"Oh for fuck sake! (This just keep getting worst and worst.)" Lois said as she stains her breast.

"(Oh god, this just getting better and better.) You alright Lois?" Brian said as he asked if she is okay.

"I am so sorry Madam." Waiter said as his apologies.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Could you go bring me some napkins please? Oh, and leave the bottle will you?" Lois:

"Of course. I'll be right back." Waiter said.

The old man left the wine on the table and walked quickly for some napkins. Lois started pouring herself a drink and pass it to Brian. Who couldn't take his eyes off of Lois's delicious breasts and had his tail swing back and forth. But he had to force himself to look her in the eyes.

"Uh, no please. You might need it more than me. (That wine should have her nice drunk real fast.)" Brian said

"Well suit yourself than." Lois said as she Take the bottle and finish the glass first in one go.

After some eating and drinking, Lois was not VERY drunk but it was normal drunk to just start feeling happier and laugh for anything.

"Hahaha, man can you believe Peter really thinks he does a good job in bed? As if." Lois said as she is really drunk off her ass.

"(man if I had wait for her to get this drunk at that day, well now it's nice) guess you drink enough." Brian said.

"No, no, I can handle a few more." Lois said as she tried to poor her one more glass but drop it on the floor.

"Oops, hahaha. Guess the bottle agrees with you Brian." Lois said.

"Okay I think we're done for today. Um hey! If you can hear us we're finish with our food." Brian said as they date ended.

As they both leave the restaurant then the scene was starting to fade to black

As Brian drives her back to her place and then they were in a room with a bed big enough for two.

Now Brian walked Lois over to the bed and put her down on it.

As Lois start to getting on her knees against her will and start Unbuttoning her shirt showing her big breasts totally naked, Brian drool over this as the girls just look saying nothing.

Brian can't resist this chance he would get again so he start to grope One of Lois tits and start sucking it, this makes her moan by the dog sucking even if she didn't want to, he shakes his tails showing that he is very happy.

"Ahhnn no ahhnn dammit." Lois said as she moan from the sucking.

After some time sucking on Lois sensitive boobs, Brian finally stops sucking her nipples.

"Ohh yeah!" Brian said as he is enjoy it.

A chair appears for Brian to stand on, the woman kneed in front of him.

Lois just reach her hand between Brian legs getting out his red thick dog cock.

(Oh god! Please don't let Peter find out.) Lois thought as she still think about peter until Lois started stroking the shaft with her hands, making Brian moan.

"The quicker he cums, the sooner he is mine. Why is this happening? Better do it quick." Lois said As she licks the tip and Put the head in her mouth*

"Ohhh..(Yes! It really happening. I don't even need to try to hold back! Dogs don't cum as quickly as humans!)" Brian thought while Haves the biggest grin.

As Lois started putting the head in her mouth and going back and forth on it, while her hands move up and down.

(Come on, come on.) Lois thought as she continued with her blowjob.

As Lois removed her mouth and undid her bra showing her boobs. She Putting Brian dick between them giving him a titfuck.

(Oh my god peter would've cum by now.) Lois thought as she goes faster.

(c'mon stupid dog dick, CUM ALREADY!) Lois thought as she goes even faster.

The red hair milf goes faster and faster sucking and titfucking.

After three more minutes of sucking and moving her boobs, The dog finally cums down Lois's mouth.

"OH GOD YES! Ahhh." Brian shouted in bless as he cums.

He pulls out and get her boobs cover as well. Lois jaw was pretty sore from all the suck, so she just sits and take it.

"Wow I taste you in my mouth." Lois said in shocked.

"I don't have a huge one but I got control." Brian said in confidents'

"Okay let's get Brian's date all the way. First an upgrade." Holo Stewie said as he turn on, he beam shoot into Brian crotch area, and his dick begins to grow 15 inches with a wide of 3 inches.

As Brian almost fell over because of how big it is.

"Damn, this petty heavy." Brian said about his new dick weight.

I got to fuck that? It'll rip me apart. Lois said.

As she walks over to and get to the level of his dick. She went right for it by putting the head in her mouth, deep throat him.

ohhhnn! Brian:

Lois flustered as she walks over to them and kisses Brian on the lips.

(I can die happy now.) Brian:

She uses some tongue, and then Lois bob her head up and down. Following his Instincts Brian grabs one of Lois's breasts and push her down on his dick, Cumming down her throat.

"Ooooh! Brian said as he cum in her throat.

As Lois pulls back Brian dick and caught up some cum.

Her face is all covered by Brian's huge load because of his dick the size of a horse.

"I love when they cum like crazy. Fuck! That is like thick cream." Lois said as she taste his cum in her mouth and throat.

"Would you mind to bend over while I fuck you Lois? (hehe I always wanted to say that)" Brian asked her to bend over.

"I-I..." Lois said as she looks to see Brian with a sassy look on his face*

"...F-fine." Lois said yes.

As Lois did what she was told and bend over, showing him her nice ass.

"This is the best day of my life!" Brian says happy!

"Just...go slow okay?" Lois asked him to take it slow.

"Hehe (no promises)" Brian laughs and thought.

As Brian slowly enters Lois's pussy, inch-by-inch.

"AGH! So big! (Can't believe I'm doing this!)" Lois said as she feels his dick in her pussy.

Finally, he stop at 11 inch in her.

''DAMM! Lois you really are a big pussy girl hahaha I think fucking black guys really made you ok with dicks this size'' Brian said as he thinks about Lois having a big pussy.

"F-fuck so big and hot twitching." Lois said as she being ram by a dog.

"Let's go for some humming's, Lois?" Brian said.

She got down with Lois and their lips met, while both of them are making out, Brian trust in and out of Lois. Making his cock go deeper each time. If Lois's mouth wasn't busy right now she would be screaming out of pain and pleasure of his massive dick.

"Mmmm,mmmaaahhhh! AHHHH! (Oh no, I'm CUMMMING!)" Lois said as she cums.

After just a few minutes Lois is already cumming, sneezing his dick with her vagina. But Brian holds on and watch as she goes limp. When he notices that she not moving, he stop and he pulls out.

Then she rise again and walk toward him.

"Come here dog, I show you how you deal with dicks this size." Lois said as she puts her butt right in front of his face.

"Ohhh boy! Hehe show me." Brian said.

As Lois pushes Brian in the floor and get ready for some hardcore cowgirl riding.

Slowly she lower herself down taking his dick into her. She moan loudly as it hit the end of her pussy. They begin to fuck each other, going up and down at a nice speed.

As Lois letting her boobs out, Brian reach up to grab them and pinch her nipples.

"Oh! that's it dog. Fuck me, make me feel good." Lois said as she process to go faster by this action.

"Ohhhhh fuck! Oh yeah! Bitch here it comes!" Brian said

As Brian hold Lois hips down and shot his seed into her. Her pussy was filled to the brim and leaking out.

"AHHHNNN!" Lois moans from Cumming as well.

As Lois get off Brian and laid on the ground.

"You know just throwing an idea, but you still can fuck her you know. Isn't this your dream?" Holo Stewie asked brian if he wants to fuck her again.

"It's close to it. But I think that's enough, after this she is gonna have my dick on her mind for a long time anyway." Brian said as he know Lois will never think of peter ever again.

Both of them suddenly started to feel very tired. Brian thought about having some fun with Lois while she was drunk and helpless.

(This could be my chance, but what if when she wake up. She look at herself and found her naked, she most likely think it was me. Plus I'm too tired as well, so it wouldn't last that long.) Brian thought.

As Brian decided to take off her still wet shirt off since he easily come up with an excise for that and fell asleep while putting his head between her soft breasts.

As Lois was already asleep as well.

**A few hours at less.**

After some time passed they both started to wake up.

As Lois was first and scream, when she saw Brian between her breasts.

She kicking him out of the bed.

"Wh-What the fuck did we do last night!?" Lois said as she holding her head cause of the wine.

As Brian Holding his head from hitting the floor.

Ouch! What the hell. Brian said.

"Don't give me that! Where is my shirt huh?" Lois asked her about her shirt.

As Brian points to it on the floor.

"I took it off you because you wasted wine on it." Brian replied.

"Mm, and then what?" Lois asked him until she starts to remember what happened last night.

"I can't believe I got my breasts suck like that by a dog." Lois said, as she gets embarrassed.

"Don't be like this Lois, be honest I did a good job." Brian said.

"Shut up Brian!" Lois said as she punches him in the arm.

"Also fuck so hard, we both felt tried and feel asleep." Brian said as he explain what happened.

"Sooo, we just eat, fuck and went to sleep right?" Lois said As Brian nod his head.

"Good morning you two! Hope had a good time because we gotta head back."

As they walk toward to Lois's house, Lois pulled Brian back into her room to talk him. Her only shirt was gone so she just had a bra now.

"Um, thanks Brian. I had a nice time in fact." Lois said, as she love hanging out with him.

"Also Lois, Please go live her life away from quahog! This place is a hellhole. Also, please do not get married to a fat Irish man ever! Cause they drag you down and make waste your potential!" Brian tells her to go live her life away from quahog. He also tells her to not get married to a fat Irish man ever!

As Brian opens a portal to leave this universe, he felt better for the first time in his life.

In addition, he is just as mess up as quagmire and Peter, so with this Accomplishment and the sex. Brian was finally over her and that is good enough for him!

With that Brian leave this universe, but didn't notice that young Lois was pregnant with a little girl.

**Well I gotta say this is really good what you have but it would be too easy with no quagmire or peter. **

**What if they do exist? And Brian does the impossible to prevent naive Lois to fall for them? Also I love young Lois on the first time death's time travels with Peter. **

**Brian can save her in a cool way to impress her, they would know each one for a good time now so it would be easier for her to feel like giving him a reward**

**What my story was trying to show is Brian trying to be strong enough to stop his obsession towards Lois.**

**He had sex with many women before just as hot as Lois, this still feels like he lying to himself in what feels like a way to make him feel better about himself. Will it be worth it? ****Hero King Zeta 1991 peace out.**


	17. Chapter 17 – Mallque Chronical Universe

**Chapter 17 – Mallque Chronical Universe**

We now join Brain at his room, he relaxes in bed next to patty's naked body.

"Man, I can't believe that I'm in a relationship with Patty, well hot body patty. But nobody is perfect." Brian thought as he gets out of bed to get ready for his next assignment.

As he remembers what Death explain him about the next world, Brian was goes to the universe to get help from named Frank Jr, the son of Meg Griffin and Frank G Mallque.

We now see Brian ate his breakfast, he saw a note from the girls that were not at the apartment.

_Dear Brian_

_Me and the girls are infiltrating this world C.I.A, we are getting equipment to face the Bertram's. Don't worried holo Stewie gives us hacking skills and fake ids. Will be back in a week or so. Also patty stay behind since you and she are an item._

_Love Francine Smith _

_XOXO_

_P.S_

_I love to have my ride on your dick when I get back!_

As Brian blush from reading the note but he had work to do. He writes a note for the girls since he is leaving for

He let a note for patty on the bed she is sleep, then he left the room.

H.S open up the portal to the next world. Brian asked holo Stewie to open up a portal to the next universe.

A large portal opens up right in front of Brian and he went inside.

Now we join Brian as he enter the Mallque chronical universe.

As Holo Stewie and Brian make it to the town square.

"Holo Stewie, look!" Brian said as he points at the city.

As they are shocked to discover that even though they had dismantled all the army forces from other universe, Bertram had constructed throughout the Multiverse. This worlds hometown had been purged into chaos.

"Oh my god..." Holo Stewie said in shocked.

"We're- we're too late. He's doing it. Bertram's really going to destroy this universe me and Stewie and the guy we suppose to help." Brian said as he feels that they are too late.

"I don't understand. How did- we went everywhere the Bertram's did." Stewie said until they heard stomping heading towards them.

As Bertram appears with a weaponized Tyrannosaurus

"Welcome home, Brian! So, you and idiots thought you could actually stop me, huh? Well, while you were chasing the me's around the multiverse, my assistant, Gus, was assembling the only army that I could every truly rely on... an army of me!" Bertram said as It is then revealed that Bertram had not actually been assembling armies within the universes Brian had traveled to, but rather was simply trying to lure the him into dangerous environments to get rid of them.

As members of the Bertram's arrived, which appear along with the T-Rex. Some of the Bertram were jack up as shit, while Bertram were on jet packs and the rest look normal.

"Hey, guys. I'm Gus, the assistant." Gus said hello behind the army.

"See, that's how an assistant should be, Brian." Holo Stewie said

"I'm not your assistant, your mine assistant, you dingus." Brian said as he tells his Ai that he not the assistant.

"Ehh, you're pretty much my assistant." Holo Stewie said it to Brian like his Stewie.

"As soon as the bomb gets close enough to your target house, BOOM! Everything you know will be dust! The games are over, Brian! It's time to die!" Bertram exclaims that he had finally created a bomb that can exponentially tear a universe apart.

As the T-rex break a portal-potty and growl at the man inside.

"Don't you at least want me to wipe first?!" The man asked the T-rex

But the T-rex didn't care and just throw him in the air.

"Aaa!" The man screamed until the Tyrannosaurus ruthlessly devours the innocent bystander

"Aw, I want one of those." Holo Stewie said as he wants a T-rex to ride on.

Due to the fact that traveling through universes creates tears in reality, Brian thinks that Bertram's bomb can expand these tears and start a chain reaction that will suck this entire universe into oblivion.

"Stewie, I think I know where he is going, to put the bomb and detonated it, our house in this universe!" Brian said as he knows where The most amount of tears in Mallque's world are near his Mallque/Griffin house, as that is where Brian, Stewie, and Bertram all traveled out of. This is where Bertram is headed for the bomb to activate.

As Brian distracts the t-rex with bombs while dodging the Bertram's, he goes to a roof of a building. Then he spots a kid with a red tail and black spike hair with this world versions of Brian and Stewie. This was his target, Frank G Mallque Jr, the son of Frank G Mallque and Meg Griffin.

They decide to split off. Stewie and Brian go after the Bertram's while Frank Jr takes care of the T-rex.

As Frank Jr goes to the roof to shoot at the t-rex head, he was pull away by someone, as our stories Brian meet Frank Jr of the Mallque chronical universe.

"Listen to me, I'm on your side plus I'm also after these guys. I know where that t-rex is going and that Bertram has a bomb to blow up this universe. I suggest we team up to defeat this Bertram and save your universe." Brian explain to Frank Jr what's going and they need to team up to defeat the Bertram's.

"Okay, I'll trust you but I need you to stay hide while battle with me so nobody knows about you especially my Brian, okay." Frank Jr said his terms and they shake on it.

Both Brian and Frank Jr team up while Brian threw bullets at the T-rex's head.

As Frank Jr blast two roid Bertram's into ashes and kill foot soldiers.

Both Brian and Frank Jr arm themselves and battle both the Tyrannosaurus and Bertram's army.

"Shoot that stupid helmet off the dinosaur, Guys! You gotta shoot off those tacky rocket launchers!" Omni the II said from his watch.

As the duo fire their weapons at the T-rex head.

"Neighborhood's changin', Bri." Holo Stewie said as they pass through the neighborhood

As they ran into a building that was parking lot, they killed Bertram's left and right.

They made it to the roof, Frank Jr throw a larger can of gasoline into the chasing t-rex mouth. Then Brian shot it with his gun and it exploded, the health drop and the t-rex was running slower.

"Yay! You destroyed one of them douchebags! we should get rid of all them in the neighborhood by Burch. It's the fifth most important meal of the day! But right before linner. Love me some linner though... So after we defeat Bertram again. We'll be back in time for linner. Chicken and waffles? Chicken and waffles." Frank Jr said as he like food.

As he heard John and Tyler grunting in pain on floor next to them.

"Oh, and some for my Bros." Frank Jr said.

"Run you guys! They's headed towards your home! You all work hard to keep it nice, and you don't want anyone messing it that up"! Omni the second said

As they run behind house and killing Bertram's, they have arrived at their neighborhood.

"Brian? If we don't make it out of this, I just want you to know... I love you." Holo Stewie said to Brian.

"Aw. Thanks, Stewie." Brian said his thanks to Holo Stewie.

"Heh, gay!" Frank Jr said as he giggles in his mind.

"You're not gonna say it back?" Holo Stewie asked about saying something back.

As Brian thinks this is awkward

"We- We gotta stop Bertram!" Brian said as they need to stop bertram.

The fight continues all the way to Stewie's house, where two possible endings are present:

"Shoot the gas tank when he's got a car in his mouth so you's give him some boo-hoos!" Omni the second said from the watch on Frank Jr wrist.

"The gas tank, kid we gotta shoot the gas tank!" Brian said to Frank Jr.

As Frank Jr blasted the gas tank in the T-rex mouth and it exploded.

As Frank Jr, Holo Stewie and Brian defeat the Tyrannosaurus, while Bertram falls out plus he Pained Groans on the ground.

As Bertram tries to reach his remote but Brian shoot it down.

"Sorry, pal. The return flight's been canceled." Brian said his one-liner.

"Alright, Okay, the line was good. But... if you're gonna do that, you've gotta hit your target on the first shot. But, overall, better. Much better. You're learning. But as for you..." Frank Jr said as he tells him that his one-liner was good but not enough.

"Please... no. We can work together! We could rule the multiverse! Please, don't kill me!" Bertram said as he begs Frank Jr to not kill him, and states that they could rule the multiverse together.

"Oh, you've got the wrong idea. I'm- I'm not gonna kill you." Frank Jr said as He refuses,

"You're not?" Bertram asked him in confusion.

"No. Your little buddy is here." Stewie said as he point at the awaken t-rex.

but rather than killing Bertram, he and Brian feed him to the Tyrannosaurus,

"NOOOOOOOO!" Bertram shouted as Frank Jr and Brian thrower him into the Tyrannosaurus mouth thus killing him.

Then Tyrannosaurus shot to death by Frank Jr after eating Bertram.

Then Brian spot his counterpart with his Stewie so he hide himself in the bushes. While Frank Jr talk with his team.

As The Griffin family is happy that Frank Jr, Stewie and Brian are okay, as they rush towards them.

"Frank Jr, Brian, Stewie, you're alive!" Emily said as she congratulates them.

"Thank god!" Persephone said as she pats her dig in relief.

"My son is alive and well." Meg said as she hugs her son.

"Yay, we're saved!" Chris shouted in excitement.

"Oh, I'm so happy you two are okay!" Lois said she carries her son in her arms and kiss him.

"Uch, why do you bleach your upper lip? Just wax it, you're not fooling anyone."Stewie said about Lois's upper lip.

"I found a quarter, you guys! I'm a hero, too." Peter said as he tries to take the glory again until John and Tyler kick him in the nuts for it.

"No you're not!" John and Tyler said together.

As Emily roll her eyes with her sister and we see Brian smile with Holo Stewie in the bushes.

"Well, Bri, we did it. We stopped the Bertram's and everybody's safe." Holo Stewie said as they did a good job.

"Yeah, but... couldn't other Bertram's just keep coming back from different universes?" Brian said as he worries that another Bertram will come from another universe and try to destroy this Stewie and Brian.

"Well- I mean, they cold. But I think we'll just have to wait and see how much readers read this.' Holo Stewie says that will depend on how much money the game will make them.

"Ahh. So... we may not be hearing from Bertram again until next chapter." Brian said as he walks towards the baby with the red monkey tail.

"I been expecting you Brian!" Frank Jr said as he and our Brian were alone.

"How did you know that I was there and I wasn't your Brian?" Brian asked him.

"I notice that Brian was a bit sleep during our celebration! Also follow me to my bedroom." Frank Jr said as he asked him to follow him.

As he and Brian went upstairs to his bedroom and they went to his lab where they meet Frank was inside.

"Okay, why are you here also why are there were Bertram's invading the multiverse? "Frank asked Brian on the situation of his universe.

"Okay, my name is Brian griffin, I left my griffin family because I was sick being the douchbag of the family. I also died until a new death replace the current death save me and give an assignment. I save the Brian's and Stewie's of the multiverse from this council of Bertram and their supreme leader." Brian explains his origins and why he is on this journey.

"Wow, you had the balls to leave the family while me here just took over the family by changing the universe." Frank said as he was impress by this Brian change.

"What do you mean by change this universe?" Brian asked Frank on how he change this universe.

"_You see, my universe became the prime universe of a show call family guy in the real world because a deity name the warrior emperor change it by interacting with one of the Griffins ancestors during the caveman age and this deity brought his family line into this world history. He also befriends one of your friends past lives,__Griffin Peterson.__Griffin Peterson was the true founder of Quahog;__He fell in love with a lady by the name of Lady Redbush.__She was the fiancée of Griffin Peterson. She is daughter to Carter Redbush. She was to be married to Griffin Peterson but King Stewart III wanted her all to himself. At her wedding, the king tells her that Griffin had died prior. She instead married King Stewart for about a year until she finds out that Griffin is alive. It turns out that Griffin__was exile set forth by King Stewart III. He then establishes the colony of Quahog as a thriving white supremacist settlement and moves on with his life. My past life was bored and he decide to join Griffin this adventure, he marrying a lady name Megan, who was meg griffin past life. Redbush, meanwhile, suffers a very open marriage with King Stewart, and continues to lament Griffin's apparent death until King Stewart's jester, under threat of death, secretly reveals to Redbush that Griffin is still alive. Redbush immediately departs for Quahog and reunites with Griffin, who move out of my past self and Meg house. Also my past self had sex with Megan, which result with the birth of my first born son, Hagoromo Uzumaki.__After learning of Redbush's disappearance six months after she first left, King Stewart makes his way to Quahog to reclaim his wife and kill Griffin. Upon being discovered, Goruto threatens to kill Stewart's Cockney army lieutenant, while Stewart threatens to kill Redbush. After exchanging threats without getting anywhere, both Goruto, Griffin and Stewart decide to settle their differences with a talent show. For his act, King Stewart steals his jester's mostly unfunny jokes (which the audience laughs at anyway); Griffin and his friends, on the other hand, steal the show with a rock number. This effectively wins over Redbush, and she and Griffin remain in Quahog to live happily ever after, presumably to the "old age" of 30, as Griffin Peterson died of 25. Then my past life hook up with Lady Redbush soon after and they had lots of sex. She gave birth to my second born daughter kagura uzumaki. A few decades later plus some meeting Griffin family including sleep with past lives of Meg, He also was reborn into a human Saiyan hybrid aka Me and I had a kid with Meg Griffin."_ Frank said as he explains his origin

"Man, that was a long story and this guy real love Meg a bit too much. But this child has the intelligence and power to help me against the Bertram's and their leader!" Brian thought.

"I might have the thing you need for your journey!" Frank Jr told Brian that he has given him the things he need to defeat the Bertram's.

As Frank Jr upgrades his glove to the max, he also made Holo Stewie sold by using solid vison technology from Yugioh arc v.

Frank Jr also masks Brian's multiverse device signal from the multiverse police, which is made of version of the griffin family and their neighbors/friends.

"How do you know about this stuff about the multiverse?" Brian asked him on how he know this stuff.

"Well this isn't my first rodeo, Dad and I went to other universes before this. Also finding out other kids with my Mom counterparts or meet Grandpa Peter other kids with other women." Frank Jr tells Brian that there are multiple version of him and Stewie travel the multiverse, some universe have Meg having kids or Peter having extra daughters with different women.

"Also I met some of them during my way back, the one I know are girls!" Frank Jr said as He met some of them and vice versa.

Then Frank chimes in to the conversation.

"We met rick Sanchez, but he is an asshole!" Frank tells Brian to not mess with a rick Sanchez of any universe, he is an asshole to the eleven.

We also know about the base where these Bertram came from! Frank said as he put up a hologram of their enemy base.

"The Citadel of Ricks, is the secret society where Ricks and Morty's have formed a society built by their counterparts from an infinite amount of realities surrounding the Central Finite Curve, and was controlled by the Council of Ricks and the secretive Shadow Council - both of which are now disbanded. For some Ricks and Mortys, it is a leisure point and meeting point, but it also serves as a permanent residence for an untold number of Ricks and Mortys that have decided to settle at the Citadel and make it their home." Frank Jr explain the place where the Bertram had call home for now.

"Though its true population was never mentioned, as _Rick Sanchez (C-137)_ once said "Whoever is still exploring the citadel, is either stupid, or one of the unfortunate millions held hostage by their terrible ideas," suggesting that it is in the millions." Frank explain the rest.

"it is currently under the revolutionary rule of Evil Morty who instates effective dictator rule over the Citadel until the Bertram attack and kill evil morty right on his rise to power when he killed all the competition." Frank said as he show Brian the attack files and they had no survivors.

As Brian look nervous, since he watch the video and he feels that he is out of his league.

This cause Frank to comfort him.

"Listen Brian, you need a partner who smart enough to fix your weapon and your main transportation!" Frank told Brian that he need collaborate who smart on his journey besides the girls.

Then he and frank Jr put a hologram about Stewie.

"You might need to visit your universe to get your Stewie for help, since holo Stewie is not enough!" Frank Jr explain to Brian that He could asked the Stewie of his world for help or get another smart baby from one of the universe that he travels to help him.

As Brian was in thought and he remembers the times that he was with Stewie. Sure Stewie cause some problems but it works out in the end. He also know Stewie is the only person who he can trust with his life. This caused Brian to smile and turns to the father and son of the Mallque Chronicles Universe.

I decide to return, and get my partner back! Brian said with a smile.

This caused both Frank and Frank Jr smiled as they open the portal.

"Ooh, Brian, I almost forgot. My Dad uploaded a new program on your bracelet. It analyzes your surroundings plus maps of the area and gives you hints of you should be doing on your journey."

"Hey, I'll be poppin' up and then with objectives, and I'll hints if y'all get stuck. And, if you in the mood, I can tell you where all the best farmers' markets is. Bye!" Omni said as she return back Frank Jr watch.

"Okay, we'll get to that later. We have to go, Brian. Bertram's already got a head start on us." Holo Stewie said as he and Brian leave the universe.

**End of chapter. **

**Okay, this chapter was hell but the next chapter will bring back the real Stewie.**

**Hero King 1991 Z OUT!**


End file.
